Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power season 1
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Jessica lee Scott is the little sister of Jason lee Scott and she is about to move back to angel grove after spending two months at her aunties ranch. what happens when she finds a power coin which has been lost since forever and will she fall in love with our favourite green ranger and good friend of her brothers. completed.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: return to angel grove  
chelbell2016:  
hi guys another power rangers story that came to my mind. all characters stay the same just one extra. please let me know what you think. this is set around shellshock by the way.

Jessica lee scott: stegosaurus power:

Jessie's POV:

i was sitting in a taxi on my way back from the airport after spending some time at my auntie and uncles ranch. i had been there for over two months after the accident and i am not entirely sure that Im ready to come back but my auntie sad i cant put it off any longer and i needed to go back.

I had half-heartedly agreed with her and my parents were over-joyed that things could go back to normal not that things ever could in my opinion. How would i ever be able to go back being normal when i may never do karate again. It was over two months ago when i was on my way back from my karate tournament when i was cornered by three of my opponents and they managed to break my leg to the point where if i am not careful i could never walk again. I could do karate but every time i try i see those three people. two went to jail but one who's dad is rich got away.

While lost in thought i hadn't realised we were coming up onto my street. OK maybe now i am excited. I couldn't wait to see Jason and go shopping with Kim and Trini and dance as well as i can with zack and last time i spoke to him there was a new friend tommy. He sounded nice. i just hope they all accept i have a problem with being touched. When we got to my house i took a deep breath and got out of the car. I grabbed my suitcase and pulled it out of the car. After i paid the driver i walked up the familiar path. i took out my key and unlocked the door.

''Hi anyone here,'' I called, all of a sudden there was a bunch of footsteps. I turned and there stood my mum, ''MUM.'' I yelled and she ran and gave me a hug. I flinched at the contact but she didn't seem to notice.

''Jessie your home, let me look at you,'' and she looked me up and down. '' my god you've grown.'' And she led me to the kitchen all the while i noticed that my dad and Jason weren't there.

'Where's the guys.'' She looked at me like she thought that this was obvious.

''You're dad got called into work, but he says he will see you later and your brothers at the park.'' I nodded. Maybe i will go and join him and say hello to the others.

''I'm going to put my suitcase in my room and then i might join them if that's ok.'' She nodded but sighed.

''Just be careful.'' I saluted her trying to break the tension and it worked she laughed. After i had managed to get my suitcase up the stairs i left it on my bed and got my rollerblades on. It was going to be nice to see Jason again.

*Jessica lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

After i left home making sure i had my trainers in my bag for if it is muddy i made my way to Angel Grove park. When i got there, i headed towards where i knew the basketball court was. I smiled as when i got closer i could see Jason and the other boys playing basketball on the court. Before i could say anything there was a flash all around me and then these sort of clay creatures appeared and started to attack the others. As i looked on in horror a few started walking towards me. UH OH. I knew that the only thing i could do right now was fight so i raised my arms and blocked one and kicked the other with my good leg. As the first one started to get up i roundhouse kicked it in the side and sent it flying into its partner and before i could do anything else they disappeared,

''What were those things.'' I spoke bringing everyone's attention to me and a big smile crept along Jason's face.

''Jessie,'' He practically yelled and he held out his arms as a request not knowing wether i would take to it. I ran into his arms and we hugged me squeezing him and he just holding me as to not push me to hard. Which i was happy for. Then i went around and hugged the others.

''Come and give your Zackman a big hug.'' Zack said and i squeezed him tight. For a few minutes we all stood there talking and then i got a phone call. it was mum.

''Hey sweetheart your dads home now why don't you come and say hello.'' I was really happy i was always a bit of a daddy's girl. I informed Jason of where i was going and he said he would see me later. I nodded and said goodbye to everyone then put my skates back on and skated home. When i got there i seen the familiar 4X4 that my dad owned in the driveway. I practically ran down the path threw the door open and called out.

''DAD.'' and then he was there wearing one of his favourite sweaters and we embraced. Trying not to flinch i pulled out of the hug quickly and we began talking about all that we had done and i showed him a picture of the horse that i was given by my auntie to cheer me up and as a well done present for completing my rehab without complaint. After all that i hadn't forgot the strange creatures but they were at the back of my mind.

*Jessica lee Scott: stegosaurus power.*

Chelbell2016:  
First chapter is up and i will update asap tell me what you think guys.


	2. Chapter 2: finding the power coin and

chapter 2: discovering the power coin and becoming a ranger

Chelbell2016:  
Hi guys second chapter for you. this is where she discovers her coin and becomes a ranger. Please review and tell me what you think.

*Jessica lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

Jessie's POV:

I was sitting at the Youth Centre having a drink watching Jason teach is Karate class. Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack where with me. Ernie kept coming over to talk to me but apart from that it was pretty quiet and then i heard Kimberly call out to someone.

''Hi tommy, were over here.'' As i turned around to see who she was talking too i seen a guy with a long ponytail and green hair coming towards us and smiling. When he got over to us he glanced around and spotted me at the edge and came over to greet me.

''Hello i don't believe we've met.'' He said holding out his hand i was a bit scared and shy at first but i took it. ''My names Tommy, and you must be Jessica, Jason's sister am i right.'' I tried not to blush as i nodded.

''Jessie please.'' I said. he smiled and i felt my heart skip a beat when my brother came over and nicked a bit of my drink and saying to us. '' I see that you two have met.'' we nodded. he smirked at me in a knowing way as he seen me trying to hide my blush. I just gave hi a look that said 'don't push it bro' and he smirked more.

''OK guys Im going to go and take a hike through the woods anyone want to join me.'' Everyone shook their heads except Tommy.  
'' i will go with you.'' He smiled at me and a the others tried to hide their grins as i tried not to bush. It's not very often i blush.

''OK lets go.'' And we left.

*Jessica lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

when we were in the woods i felt nice. I have always liked nature. That's why my Mum sent me to my aunties after the accident where better to go than a place i love. I watched as Tommy followed me trying not to step on anything.

'' You're not that good with nature huh.'' I giggled and he smiled at me and again i felt my heart skip a beat. we were walking further and further along when we came to a cave that i had never seen before and something told me to go and look. '' so do you fancy taking a look in there.'' He gulped but nodded. I could understand. That cave did not look people friendly so i spoke again. ''You can wait outside if you want i wont be long.'' and he nodded in thanks. So i went alone.

Entering the cave i decided to go straight ahead when i came to a fork. As i went further ad further along I started to see a light coming from a certain point. The light was a faint purple. As i got closer and closer the light got bigger and i noticed it seemed to be centred around a round object that looked a little like a coin. As i reached out to grab the coin i felt a surge of power it only enhanced when i picked it up.

All of a sudden the ground shook and i nearly fell over. I tried to keep my balance and get out of the cave when those clay creatures appeared but this time with what looked like a gold monkey who laughed a sinister laugh.

''You have something i want, and you are going to give it to me or pay dearly.'' I screamed a little as the clay creatures that the gold one had called putties began to attack me. I flipped over them and began to run back the way i came. When i got to the entrance of the cave i seen Tommy and began running towards him yelling at him too run. But when he noticed who was behind me he ran forward and pulled me behind him.

''Back off Goldar, leave her alone.'' He told the monkey. Goldar growled at him and spoke while looking at me,

''She will give me the power coin green ranger.'' We looked at each other confused and all of a sudden we disappeared in a bright light.

* Jessica Lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

We arrived at a large room filled with lights and some sort of computer system. I looked over at Tommy but he did not seem at all surprised at where we were. He stood up and pulled me to my feet.

''Are you ok.'' he asked me and i nodded looking around me at wonder first i noticed a robot and then making me jump i seen a mans head floating in a tube.  
'' can i just ask, where am I?'' before Tommy could answer the head in a tube did.

''welcome Jessica i am zordon. A few minutes ago you discovered a coin that has been missing for centuries. It is known as the purple power coin. This coin has the ability to give you extraordinary powers. The power for you to become a power ranger.'' I stared at him in shock. Then i looked around to Tommy.

''So that's why he called you green ranger, are the others rangers, my brother, Trini, Billy, Zack and Kimberly.'' He nodded and i pulled the coin out of my back pocket and held it in my hands. For some reason it felt like it was meant for me and i knew my choice.

''what do i do.'' but before they could answer there was a loud noise that went around the whole command centre.

''what is that noise. ''I asked.  
''Observe the viewing globle rangers.'' Zordon told us and Tommy led me over to a globe that showed five other rangers fighting a sort of wolf monster.  
''We have got to help them.'' Tommy said looking at me. i nodded.

'' How do i morph.'' he smiled at me and explained.

'' to morph all you have to do is yell your dinosaur why raising your morpher.'' i nodded and he yelled.

''ITS MORPHING TIM.''

''DRAGONZORD.'' he yelled and morphed.

''STEGOSAURUS.'' I yelled into the air and all of a sudden a purple suit with a shield appeared on my body the helmet looked like the head of a stegosaurus.

* Jessica Lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

And we appeared at the scene of the fight and we both yelled to get the monsters attention.  
''POWER RANGERS.'' as the others looked around at us shocked i pulled out my power blaster and ran to attack the monster as Tommy went to help the others get to their feet.

Me and the monster met in the middle and he went to punch me but i blocked him and sent a kick to his stomach he stumbled backwards and i powered up my weapon.

''POWER CANNON FIRE.'' and i shot him and he went down but before i could finish him he grew to about 30 feet tall. I was shocked to say the least.  
''OK why didn't anyone tell me they grew.'' and all of a sudden the monster tried to stand on us. ''OK RUDE.'' I yelled and the red ranger called out.

'' We need dino zord power now.'' he called and six Zords appeared. the others looked to me and said.

'' the stegosaurus must be yours purple ranger.'' clearly Tommy had not told them yet. i nodded and jumped up into my zord.

''Zack here ready to rock.'' Zack called over the intercoms.  
''Billy here all systems go.'' Billy informed us.  
''Trini here, lets do it.'' Trini said.  
'' I just love this part.'' Kimberly nodded.  
''purple here ready to pound this hound.'' i told them.

the others formed their megazord and i stood on the side lines waiting for my turn when all of a sudden i heard a flute sound and a dragon type zord appeared and Tommy looked to me.

'' Zordon just contacted me. we can combine our zords to form the stego-dragonzord formation how about it.'' I nodded and pressed a few buttons on my console.

''stego-dragonzord formation online.'' I informed Tommy and he appeared inside the megazord next to me. We began to move forward and the other rangers stared in shock as we began to attack the monster. ''stego spikes fire,'' and a bunch of spikes came flying off of the legs of the zord and blasted the monster backwards.  
''Dragon tail drill attack.'' He called. And after the tail speared the monster he fell down and exploded. We all cheered.

We all jumped out of the cockpits of our zords and the others stared at me. ''who are you.'' Kimberly asked and they all powered down.

''power down.'' I said and as my suit disappeared they all looked at me shocked. After a few minutes Jason spoke

''You did great out there sis.'' He informed me a he stepped forward to hug me and i flinched a little but he pretended not to notice. Then the others communicators went off.

''power rangers please teleport to the command centre immediately. Tommy grabbed my hand so i would teleport with him and we all disappeared.

After learning the rules and accepting them i was finally a ranger. This was going to be fun.

* Jessica Lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:  
and she has now met Tommy and became a ranger please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: itsy bitsy spider

chapter 3: Itsy bitsy spider

Chelbell2016:  
hi guys chapter 3 and from here we follow the story line in the guide unless i decide to make an original.

*Jessica Lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

Jessie's POV:

Me and Tommy were walking through the school together my first day back since i came back to angel grove. We noticed a quite a lot of students gathering around one spot. As we got closer we noticed Billy and Trini at the front addressing the group. We seen Jason Zack and Kimberly all stood together so we made out way to them.

When we got there we seen that Billy and Trini were holding a petition for to save the forest spirit statue. I had heard of this statue but i have never seen it. Then two boys( one big built and one skinny.) came over and scoffed at the petition.

''whats the big deal.'' The big one said. As Trini was explaining about how the city council wanted to tear it down the two bullies came over to me.

''hey hot stuff want a kiss,'' I flinched as he went to take my hand.

''No.'' i said. and they both backed me up against the lockers. I felt really scared now.

''Oh come on.'' And as the skinny one bent to kiss me someone grabbed him and hauled him away from me. I looked up to see Tommy standing infront of me protectively.

''Are you guys idiots. Couldn't you see you are scaring her.'' He turned to me and asked very gently. ''Hey you ok.'' I nodded but i didn't speak up. The last time someone had stood over me like that...

Billy starts to explain to the crowd that the statue is supposed to protect people from bad insects. Looking at the different insects that were in jars zack spoke up. ''I'm all for that, because crawlers give me the heepie jeebies.'' I nodded at him agreeing. I hate insects.

Trini points out that on the head of the statue there is a flower. '' The flower in her hair to remind us that most insects are useful to human.'' She informed us.  
''Hey Bulk how do bugs help humans.'' I heard the skinny bully say to the big one who must be Bulk. I never heard Bulk reply to his question. All of a sudden the crowd starts screaming. And when i see why I want to run myself. Someone no problem guessing who had let all the insects out onto the floor. I notice that Zack is screaming when he realises there is a spider on his shoulder. Tommy runs over to help him.

He tells zack as he raises his notebook and aims for the spider. OH no. I thought as the spider jumped off of Zack's shoulder last minute and Tommy's notebook comes down hard on his shoulder. Zack groans in pain and everyone starts to calm down. I glare at Bulk and Skull as Kim walks up to them and practically gets in their faces.

'' What goes around comes around.'' She told them and Bulk just hisses at her retreating form as we all go to class.

*Jessica Lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

The next morning me and Trini and Kim are at our lockers when Zack approaches us and speaks to trini.

''How did it go at the science lab.'' he asked.

'' Mr Bart's went berserk when i only turned in three ants and a cockroach. '' She told us and we all felt bad that most had disappeared the day before.

''You can thank Bulk and Skull for that.'' Kimberly reminded her. As Jason joins us we all start heading down the hall.

''We can help you replace the bugs Trini.'' I offered. '' we can have a picnic at the same time.''

'' yeah the they will come to us.'' and we all laughed.

While the others walked on ahead Jason pulled me back. ''you still haven't got over that night have you, I seen the way you reacted when Skull cornered you.'' sighed but nodded.

''It isn't something you just get over Jase, especially when the guy who forced himself on you is still out there because his daddy has a big bank account.'' He growled when he thought about Rey Thorpe.

'' You know that as long as i am around he will never hurt you again right.'' I nodded but didn't answer. we looked over at the others just in time to see Skull going mad while Billy's mouse was running around in his clothes and than Billy pulled him out. 

*Jessica Lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

I am walking with Billy, Jason Kimberly and Trini along the path of some hills of the mountains.

''I think this place is excellent for acquiring insects.'' Billy comments as we go along.

'' where are Tommy and Zack?'' Kimberly asked not knowing why they are not with us.

''Tommy's going to catch up with us later, after his karate practise.'' I told her and she nodded. ''I don't know about Zack though.'' she looked at the others to see if they knew.

'' And you know how Zack is around bugs,'' Jason reminded us. ''Especially spiders.''

''actually Zack has a hip hop class to teach today.'' Trini informed us.

billy suggests we get started and we all go different directions. I catch a butterfly in my net at the same time as Billy. We put all of them in separate containers. Me and Kim find a bug that we do not recognise and we ask Billy to identify it for us.

''its a nice find.'' he says and looks at his manual. Suddenly we all hear a noise and a bunch of putties appear. we all get up and start to fight the putties. i kicked one and punched another but as one cornered me i froze.

*FLASHBACK*

'' not so tough when out of the ring are you.'' 1 girl and two guys cornered me in an ally not far from my dojo they were coming closer.

''come on little girl where not gonna hurt you much unless you try and fight us.'' i tried to run but they shoved me down and one of the men stood on my leg as hard as he could with steel toe capped boots. My leg snapped.

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

'' no don't touch me don't.'' I could feel hands gripping me.

'' Jessie its me its Jase.'' i looked up and realised where i was and what had happened.

''The putties.'' I asked them, letting them know i didn't want to talk about it.

''theyre gone.'' Jason said helping me up. As i got up our communicators went off.

''We read you zordon.'' Jase said.

''POWER RANGERS ZACHARY IS IN TROUBLE! GET TO THE FOREST STATUE NOW!'' Zordon's voice informed us. we all nodded even though Jason didn't look happy that i was coming.

''ITS MORPHING TIME.'' Jason yelled.

''PTERADACTYL.''  
''TRICERATOPS.''  
''SABER-TOOTH TIGER.''  
''TYRANNOSOARUS.''  
''STEGOSAURUS.''

*Jessica Lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

when we arrived at the statue we all helped zack to his feet. Then we turn to face spidertron and also Goldar. Spidertron shoots his web which i roll out of the way from but it hits everyone else.

''Guys.'' i said trying to get over to them but a blast it us and sent us flying and i got the wind knocked out of me. Zack who broke free leapt into the air at the same time as me. He takes out his blade blaster at the same time i take out my power blaster and we fire at both Goldar and spidertron. Next minute spidertron grows. knowing without Tommy there was no point me calling my zord i waited on the ground.

The Megazord is quickly formed. First in tank mode, and then in battle mode. The Megazord and Spidertron battle. Megazord lands a punch that sends Spidertron flying. Spidertron shoots out a white, foamy spray. It lands mostly on the Megazords legs. Jason looses all control of the legs of the megazord.

As the megazord splits and they fight separately i watch as first the tyrannosaurus zord and then the mastodon zord take on spidertron. the mastodons deep freeze doesn't work for long he just shakes it off. i decide we need some help.

''Tommy come in.'' i call through my communicator. I listen till Tommy comes online.

''Jess whats wrong.'' he says hearing the worry in my voice.

''we need your help.'' he tells me he's on his way. He arrives next to me and calls the dragonzord. As the Dragonzord arrives he battles the monster after a few good hits the dragonzord is down and spidertron shoots several needles towards the dragonzord. I've seen enough as dragonzord fires his finger lasers at spidertron i appear in my zord. As spidertron electrocutes us i push a few buttons and call.

''its time for stego-dragonzord formation.'' And we form one megazord. ''Stegosaurus spikes fire.'' i call and fire several shots at spidertron and after that we use the dragon tail drill and finish him off.

*Jessica Lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

After the battle i am sitting in the park thinking about all that had happened today when Tommy approached me.

''Hey you ok,'' He asked me and when i shook my head no he sighed. ''the others told me that you had some sort of flashback today, what was it that you seen?'' he asked. I sighed and let the cool breeze blow on my face for a few seconds before answering.

''Did anyone ever tell you why i stopped doing karate?'' He shook his head. ''I'm going to tell you something that only few people know, the reason I stopped doing karate is because i was attacked.'' He looked alarmed.

it was just after a karate tournament...

*FLASHBACK*

I've just finished Karate and won another trophy. that makes four now. My brother teaches karate. I want to be just like him. I was waiting for Jase to meet me but he was late. Oh well ill walk myself' i thought. I start the familiar walk home when all of a sudden i hear a twig snap behind me. I looked behind me and there was one of the guys from the tournament right behind me. This must be his way home too. All of a sudden i was grabbed one hand over my mouth one around my waist dragging me backwards into an alley.

i couldn't see but i could hear three voices.

'' not so tough outside the ring are you.'' a woman's said. I could hear two men's voice arguing and then the man holding me came closer to my ear.

''Come on little girl were not going to hurt you,'' i could smell bear all over him even though like me he was too young to drink. '' Unless you try ad fight us.'' When i seen an opening i kicked the man behind me between the legs and head butted him.

As he let go the woman stepped forward and i recognised her as the woman i thought in the tournament. She aimed a kick to my head but i managed to block her at the same time the second guy aimed a punch i ducked his and managed to send a roundhouse kick to his chest which sent him stumbling backwards.

Then they cheated all three aimed at me at once i blocked the punch from the woman and ducked one kick but the second kick sent me flying with my legs being easy targets. One raised his foot high in the air and slammed it down with all the force he could muster and with steel toe capped boots i heard my leg snap and white hot pain go through it.

''that wasn't very nice now were going to have to teach you a lesson.'' And just before i blacked out i heard someone removing their shirt.

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

I looked at Tommy to see tears in his eyes. ''Jase found me, when he realised that i had left without him he phoned mum and then came looking for me. And i don't think he was ever the same. After an operation to fix my leg i spent two months at my aunties and did rehab and then i came back. every time someone corners me now i remember that night.'' Tommy brushed a stray tear off my cheek.

''What happened to you that night wasn't your fault, you are not to blame.'' He said. I shook my head.

''Isn't it if i hadn't been so good at karate they might have let me alone.'' I sighed again. ''I haven't been near a mat since.'' i was shocked when he took my hand and for once i didn't flinch.

''Jessie, do you want to come and get dinner with me.'' i was shocked by the offer but quick to comply and after a quick meal he took e home and kissed me on the cheek. ''I had a great time we will have to do this again soon.'' And i walked into the house blushing like mad.

*Jessica Lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:  
wow theyre first date. what do you think let me know please.


	4. Chapter 4: spit flowet

chapter 4: spit flower

Chelbell2016:  
as you will find out in this episode the tommyxKim episodes have been changed so Jessica is the one who makes the float. let me know what you think.

*Jessica Lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

Jessie's POV:

It has been a few weeks since Tommy found out about my past and we have became really close. He is so sweet, i was worried that he would hate me when i told him but he didn't. Right now we are working on a float that i designed that was going to be in a parade. We were doing this at the Youth Centre.

Ernie walks up to us and speaks. ''Hey guys i have just got to nip out for some supplies, but you can work on you're float while I'm gone.'' I nodded and smiled at him.

''OK thanks Ernie.'' I told him. As he leaves me and Tommy walk back over to my float. I smiled and he smiled back at me. It felt nice to be able to get close to someone again.'' You know Tommy i still cant believe that a float i designed is going to be in the parade.'' Tommy smiles at me.

''Hey it deserves to be, Its awesome Jess.'' I smile wider that was what he called me now Jess and i really liked it.

''You know its so cool to be apart of a parade that promotes world peace.'' all of a sudden Bulk and Skull appear in the doorway and without realising it i take a step closer to Tommy. ''What are you doing here?'' I asked them hoping they leave soon. Those two creep me out. They walk over and stand infront of my model.

'' Oh look Skull its a cute little model float.'' He said smirking at me and Skull mimics him to tease me. Bulk gave him a look that clearly said shut up and Skull did. Bulk then puts his head near the flowers and sniffs until Tommy steps forward in warning

''Back off.'' He tells them when all of a sudden Bulks allergies kick in and he sneezes into Skulls bandanna.

''EWW that is disgusting.'' I told them as Bulk dragged Skull by the bandana, sneezing into it as he goes, right out of the youth centre. As me and Tommy are putting the finishing touches on the float .

''That looks really cool.'' Tommy compliments me and i try not to blush. And then i remembered why i was so excited about the parade.

''You know the best part is that they are going to recycle all the flowers of the parade this year.'' I told him excited. But he looked a little confused.

''Really how are they going to do that.'' he asked me sounding really interested.

''Its simple they collect all of them and turn them into potpourri.'' he nodded. I was so busy with the flowers i didn't notice the beings that appeared around me till i heard Tommy's voice.

''we've got trouble.'' I turned to see several putties surrounding us. I duck under one and kicked another as one grabs my arm I try to Yank free. I don't notice one Putty sneak past me as i break free and began to fight again. Then the rest of the rangers arrive and help us with the putties. A minute later they disappear. I look over to my model and feel tears come to my eyes.

''Don't come back clay brains.'' Jason yelled then they all looked over and noticed me. As the others walk over to me i try to control my tears.

''Look at my model.'' They all shoot me sympathetic looks and walk over to me. Zack and Kim both bend down and look at the remains of my model.

''Man they really demolished it.'' Zack confirmed. I cant keep the tears away anymore as i think about what this means for the parade. All that hard work for nothing.

''Without the model, they cant build the full size float.'' As Trini sits down next to me and Tommy stands next to me. ''Now it wont be in the parade.'' I told them and The others not knowing what to say listened as Trini spoke.

''Oh Jessie there will be other parades that you can design floats for.'' Trini tried to console me. It wasn't helping i was looking forward to the world peace parade.

''Yeah and Rita will probably wreck them too.'' Billy has a look over the remains and tries to make a decision that will help me feel better.

''Perhaps we can simply reconstruct it.'' But i shake my head no.

''All that time and effort for nothing.'' I said mainly looking at Tommy because he had helped me a lot with it and now his time had been wasted as well.

''We can help you build a new one.'' Again i shook my head as i know that this couldn't happen.

''There is no way that we can get more flowers in time.'' I told him and he sighed knowing i was right. ''The model is due today.'' I walk away from them to sit at the bar. Its not fair that Rita ruins everything.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Not long after the putties had trashed my float Tommy came up to me. ''Hey, you going to be ok.'' He asked me and i sighed but nodded.

''Ill be fine.'' he nods ok.

''The guys want to take you to lunch, but I've got something to do,'' he touches my shoulder and i just manage not to flinch. ''Do you want me to drop this stuff at your house for you.'' I looked at the trash bag and shook my head.

''No, i don't need it around to remind me of the parade.'' I told him. He nods and does something unexpected he hugs me. Blushing when i think about my friends watching.

''Ill catch you later.'' He says as he lets me go and i nod. Im sitting down for a few minutes when I hear Jason calling my name. I look over to see everyone standing together.

''Zordon needs us in the command centre right away.'' I nod. I get up to Join the others and we teleport to the command centre.

when we get there Alpha is working at the control panel.

''Rita wants to destroy the flower power peace parade.'' I looked up in shock.

''That means she will destroy all the floats.'' I told him and the other rangers.

''AY YI YI YI YI .'' Alpha panics.

''Rita has just unleashed a new monster on Angel Grove.'' Zordon tells us. ''Behold the viewing globe.'' an we all walked over to the viewing globe and seen a weird bug kind of monster. ''Spitflower has the ability to turn every flower into an evil and ferocious blossom.'' As i watched what the spitfire monster could do i looked over as Kimberly spoke.

''With that thing around no one is going to be safe.'' She tell us all and i knew she was right.

''and peace one earth will be dealt another blow.'' As zordon gave us more information about the spitflower i watched what his blossoms could do. after they had located him near the park bridge we know Its time to Morph.

''ITS MORPHIN TIME.'' I called pulling out my morpher.

''MASTODON.''

''PTERADACTYL.''

''TRICERATOPS.''

''SABER-TOOTH TIGER.''

''TYRANNOSAURUS.''

'' STEGOSAURUS.''

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We arrive at the scene with our weapons drawn. Spitflower fires a lot of flowers at us. We jump out of the way but they jump up and attach themselves to our suits. A second later we are blasted of out feet by the spitflowers antennas. I can feel the flowers draining me of both power and energy.

''These things are really digging in.'' Zack says in agony. As we all try to get up it gets harder and harder to stand up.

''I'm getting weak.'' Kim informs us. We continue to struggle to get these things off. I can barely move and trini speaks up.

''They are picking away at all our strength.'' She exclaims. I manage to get to my feet and fight the Spitfire monster. I manage to knock him off of balance but before i can do anything else he grows to 30 feet tall. UH OH. The others start trying to get up behind me.

''We need to get rid of these flowers.'' Jason says. But as we get the all off the others get blasted. I've had it.

''Zordon we need Tommy.'' I said into my communicator. Not long after Tommy appears and fires his dragon dagger at spitfire as i fire my power blaster. Spitflower is knocked off o his feet. Tommy glances at me and at my nod we run to help the others up again. The large monster gets back to his feet and starts to suck in lots and lots of flowers.

''We need dragon zord in fighting mode.'' Jason decides to help us fight the spitfire. Tommy calls the dragonzord out from the water. As Trini Zack and Billy call their zords the others take off into the dragonzord fighting mode as me and Tommy watch from the side-lines.

As they battle The megazord using its till Spitflower grabs the drill and and lands a kick on Dragonzord in fighting mode. As more flowers land on dragonzord it begins to spark. As it looses power the megazord goes to the ground and all of a sudden we all are teleported.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We arrive back at the command centre. Jason is really angry.

''That monster almost trashed the dragonzord.'' He raged.

''I didn't know flowers could be that dangerous.'' I pointed out

''Alpha track the spitflower.'' Zordon tells the robot while the rest of us wait patiently for some answers. ''I have retreated the zords since they were ineffective against spit flower.'' Zordon informs us as we wait for any new information to help us.

''Spit flowers are attacking all over the city.'' Alpha informs us.

''Alpha do an analysis of the last battle.'' Zordon tells him as we watch spitflower up on the viewing globe.

''how are we supposed to stop that thing.'' Trini asks the question we have all been wondering. Zordon tells them the results of the analysis.

''We have located the Spit flowers weak point. If you destroy the monsters spit sack he will be unable to produce anymore biting bloomers and his strength will reduce.'' He told us and looking at how big his sack was Jason turned to me.

''Jessie do you think you can hit that with your power blaster and Kim you with your power bow.'' we nodded and i answered his question feeling really mad.

''No problem, ill teach Rita to mess with me.'' I told him.

''Tommy you must stay here, if the power rangers fail, you will be our last hope.'' Tommy looks downcast when Zordon tells him this. Alpha teleports us out to the monsters location.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

when we arrive at the monsters location the monster shrinks down to our size. Jason turns to me and Kim. ''go get him girls.'' We nodded but before Kim could get a shot in he knocked the others away with a blast that i jumped over.

I powered up my blaster and shot him once, twice three times. Spitflower goes flying through the air as i land back on my feet. The others form the power blaster and i switch my blaster to cannon mode and we fire. The monster is destroyed.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Its the day of the parade and Tommy is taking me to the Youth centre even though i am reluctant as i don't want to see the parade without my float. He stops me Just before we go inside.

''Hey Jess i was... well i was wondering ... if well,'' waiting for him is like waiting for Christmas i thought with a smirk. '' Maybe if you would... go out on a date with me this Saturday.'' My smirk dropped a date i hadn't been to one in ages not since the accident.

''If you don't want to, you don't have too.'' I shook my head.

'' No ill go but Im a bit scared.'' he leant forward and placed his head against mine ignoring my flinch.

''Jess i will never hurt you, you are safe.'' and than he took my hand to lead me into the Youth centre. When we got inside he led me to the juice bar. I look over at the TV and sigh.

''Guys i told you i didn't want to watch the parade.'' I remind my friends.

''But Jess you have too.'' Tommy tells me practically begging. I reluctantly turn my attention back to the parade.

''Look at this float by an award winning high school student.'' The announcer comments.

''That's my float.'' I say recognising my design. but how. The others yell.

''Surprise.'' And Trini answers my unspoken question. ''Tommy put it back together in time for you.'' I squealed and hugged Tommy tightly and kissed him.

Behind us Jason clears his throat and me and Tommy separate blushing but trying not to grin as the others all try not to laugh at us. Then Bulk and Skull walk in.

''Don't i get a hug.'' Skull says and i flinch away from him as Tommy and Jason step forward them knowing how i react when someone says that to me.

''Buzz off.'' Tommy tells them in a demanding voice.

''maybe we want to watch the parade too.'' Bulk informs him when Zack stands up drawing there attention away from me. He does a magic trick that produces a bunch of flowers.

For some reason Skull hisses at the flowers. They both start to back away. Laughing we all sit down together. I am watching the Parade again when Jason turns to me.

''Mum and dad have a surprise for you, You know that equestrian centre down the road from here.'' i nodded where was he going with this. ''they have some spare places so to say well done for your float.'' he started to lead me outside and i heard a loud neigh.

I squeal again. ''SERENITY.'' i run over to the horse that my dad is holding the reigns too. It was the horse that was brought for me after the accident. ''What is she doing here.'' I ask my dad who smiles at me seeing a bit of my old self before the attack.

''Well I've moved her to the angel grove equestrian centre just down the road and you can go and see her and your aunt said you had taking a liking to show jumping.'' they have all the equipment there. I hug him and Jason and they are so excited to see me happy.

But it wouldn't last.

*Jessica Lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:

another chapter and i will update again soon but i am also writing chapters for my other story.


	5. Chapter 5: return of an enemy

Chapter 5: The return of an enemy

Chelbell2016:  
Hi guys a original episode to show back the guy who attacked her. Should he become an evil ranger or perhaps be another relative of Rita let me know what you think.

*Jessica Lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

Jessica's POV:

I was at the equestrian Centre saddling Serenity so we could go for a ride. Serenity was a pure white horse with a black spot on her forehead. She had been there when i felt like no one cared. Just as i finished saddling her Tommy approached. Our first date was tonight and i was nervous but looking forward to it. He approached Me and serenity looked nervous. Like me Serenity had been mistreated by her first owner who was a man. I stroked her head as ne approached and he stroked her side. She calmed.

''Hey.'' I said as he approached. We started walking towards the track as he was spotting me. ''Ready to see what i can do.'' I asked him and he nodded.

'' Show me what you got.'' He challenged playfully and he gave me a boost.

When i was on Serenity and in the paddock we started to run and as we went around never once did she miss a jump. We had done this so many times and i felt free. out of the corner of my eye i seen a guy with black hair and wearing a trench coat he smirks and makes kissing noises. NO ..IT COULDNT BE. I slowed Serenity till we came to a stop and i stood there hoping i had been seeing things. I felt someone's hand on my leg and i jumped nearly falling off of my horse.

''Whoa its just me, you ok.'' He asked looking really worried. I looked again but he was gone. Could i have been imagining him.

''Yeah, Just thought i seen something.'' I got off he nodded and took my hand. I hope i was just seeing things anyway.

After he helped me to put serenity away we decided to go for a drink at the juice bar.

I really hope that wasn't Rey Thorpe.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

When we got to the juice bar i couldn't take my mind off of the thought that i had seen Rey Thorpe. When we arrived i sat down at the Juice bar and decided to order a drink. I looked over to see Jason teaching a Karate class and it was just finishing. I ordered him a drink as well and he came up to me.

''Hey sis, You ok.'' Tommy told him about what happened at the equestrian centre and Jason frowned. '' Who was it you thought you seen.'' I didn't want to tell him but he kept pressing.

''I thought i seen Rey Thorpe.'' Jason froze and Tommy looked confused. I had never told him the name of my attacker. ''Tommy Rey Thorpe was the worst of the two men who attacked me.'' Tommy's confused one turned to one of terror.

''Are you sure it was him.'' Jason said his knuckles white from gripping the counter so hard.

''I'm not sure when i looked back he was gone.'' I sighed. Tommy and Jason went to spar and i went to take some fresh air. I didn't go far when all o a sudden there was a voice behind me.

''Well hello precious still not that good at Karate are you.'' NOOOO. I turned around and there was my worst nightmare Rey Thorpe.

''Get away from me Rey.'' I said trying to sound intimidating but it came out more like a request. ''Get away or ill scream.'' He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him I was frozen in my spot.

''Make me.'' He mocked. I kicked him where it hurt and tried to run but he grabbed me. I seen someone run into the Juice bar as other people gathered around. ''You know you used to fight better than this. Whats wrong did we hurt you a little too much.'' I glared at him and stood up.

''Hurt me, what do you think.'' I snarled but then he slapped me. ''You will learn you're place princess.''

''Whats going on out here.'' all of a sudden Ernie came over and Rey walked away. Ernie walked right up to me and tried to touch me. I flinched and backed away.

''SOMEONE GO GET TOMMY OLIVER AND HIS FRIEND JASON NOW.'' Ernie called. 'He was back' that was the one thought that was going through my head right now. A second later and Tommy and Jason were there and as they went to reach for me i moved further back. I could hear voices.

''Ernie what the hell happened.'' Ernie went on to tell them how he was coming to put the rubbish out when he seen me on the ground with a man stood over me threatening me. He described what he looked like and Jason snarled and bent down next to me.

''Sis Im so sorry i shouldn't have left you alone, come on lets go into the juice bar you will be safe there.'' I nodded. I took one of Jason's hands and one of Tommy's and we walked into the Juice bar together.

When we was in the juice bar i sat down and seen everyone watching me and my group. I looked to the other two. ''He is back you guys, he attacked me again.'' They both snarled when all of a sudden our communicators went off. They both looked like they wanted to ignore it but i got up and they followed me.

''We read you Zordon'' I said over the communicator.

''Zack, Kimberly, Trini and Billy are being attacked in the park you must go and help them.'' I sighed but nodded.

''Were on our way.'' I told them. Jason and Tommy looked like they wanted to protest but i shook them off.

''ITS MORPHIN TIME.'' I yelled.

''TYRANNOSAURUS.''

''DRAGONZORD.''

''STEGOSAURUS.''

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We arrive on scene and Goldar and a bunch of putties are fighting the rangers I immediately jump into action. A puttie comes out at me and i kick it in the stomach. They all seem to be fighting us to distract us for some reason.

''Power blaster.'' I called but before i had chance to use it a new monster appeared and blasted me. As i went flying. When i got back up I fired up my power blaster and fired the monster went down and the others came and we formed the power blaster but it didn't work and it got fired back at us and we went down all of a sudden we were teleported away.

We were teleported to the command centre were we all removed our helmets. ''Zordon that monster is powerful.'' I informed hm. Alpha began scanning for a weakness. I walked over to the screen and seen the monster attacking the city. Alpha completed his analysis and told us that to destroy him we would have to hit him in the back of hi kneck which is his most vulnerable spot. We all nodded and got ready to go back to fight the monster.

''BACK TO ACTION.'' Jason yelled.

When we arrived on the scene the monster turned to us and smirked. Shooting lightning at us. As the others were hit me and Tommy jumped and attacked the monster. As he aimed a kick at his torso I flipped over him and why Tommy distracted him i blasted at his neck with my cannon mode. He screeched as his kneck sparked and he fell over. as me and Tommy joined the others we watched as the monster grew and Tommy turned.

''We have got this.'' He said to them and they nodded.

''STEGOSAURUS DINOSAUR POWER.''

''DRAGONZORD.''

As our zords appeared I jumped into the cockpit of mine and started to blast the monster as the dragonzord used Its finger lazers but it was still no match.

''Time to take it up a notch.'' I called to Tommy and he nodded. ''STEGO-DRAGONZORD FORMATION.'' I yelled as Tommy joined me in the cockpit.

''Stego spikes fire.'' And as the spikes hit him and sent him flying backwards.

''Dragonzord tail drill power.'' And we aimed for the weak spot on his neck and drilled right through him and destroying him.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Me and Tommy are going on our date tonight I am wearing a purple dress that comes to mid thigh( to hide the scar were i was operated on). I was waiting for him to come and pick me up and i decided to put a black cardigan on over my dress to keep warm. I had very light mascara and eye liner on and a light pink blusher that went well with my skin tone, also a light pink lipstick.

I had curled my hair and put into a bun on top of my head. I put a few hair slides in to keep it in place. All of a sudden there was a knock on my door. It was my mum. ''Honey, there's some-'' when she seen what i was wearing tears came to her eyes. ''Sweetheart you look wonderful, why didn't you tell me you were going on a date.'' I shrugged my shoulders.

''It never came up now lets go save my date from the wrath of my father.'' I laughed and she joined in.

When we got downstairs i seen my dad sitting in a chair watching Tommy who was standing bravely at the bottom of the stairs. As i came into sight Tommy's draw dropped.

''You... you look beautiful Jess.'' He told me taking my hand. I said goodbye to my folks and we walked out the door. I seen a pure white car in his driveway and i smiled at him.

''Where is that from?'' I asked him knowing that he drives but doesn't have a car. He smiled at me and took my hand.

''Its my parents I told them I had a date and they lent it to me.'' He told me. I nodded and climbed in.

We laughed and joked all the way to the restaurant he was taking me too and when we stopped i recognised it. It is around the corner from my old dojo. We went into the restaurant and a waitress came up to us.

''Table for tw- oh my god Jessica how are you.'' That's when i recognised the girl as one of the kids from the karate class. I knew that she knew what happened so i put on my brave face.

''Hi Lou, yes a table for two please.'' She nodded and led us to a table at the back. He pulled the chair out for me and helped me to sit down. We began looking at the menu but i already knew what i wanted. I would have it all the time when i used to do karate around the corner from here. When Lou came over to take my order, without hesitating i said.

''Chicken fried steak and fries with a diet soda with it please.'' She nodded and Tommy looked ver at me and said teasingly.

''I like a girl who knows what she wants I'll have the same please.'' I mock glared at him and then not being able to stop myself I looked across at the dojo where i had learned karate and earned four medals with. Tommy followed my gaze and realisation crossed his face.

''Is that were..'' I nodded but didn't answer and before he could say anything else our food arrived.

''Thank you.'' We both said. We ate in silence apart from the usual smile at each other and when he was done he looked up at me and smiled.

''That was lovely.'' He told me and I nodded.

''Its what i used to have every week.'' I told him sighing as i looked back at the karate dojo.

''Can we do something before we go anywhere else.'' He looked across the street looked back at me and nodded.

''Lets finish our drinks and then we will go.'' I nodded to him.

''Thanks Tommy.'' I couldn't help but smile.

after we finished our sodas, payed for our food, left a tip for the waiters and got our coat/cardigan on we left and walked our way towards the dojo. I stopped outside took a deep breath took Tommy's hand and went inside. I went up to the receptionist and addressed her.

''Hello Andrea.'' She looked up wide eyed and jumped up to hug me.

''Oh my god Jessie you're back,'' she said squeezing me tight. I hugged her tightly as well and when we finished I asked her a question.

''Is sensei around.'' She nodded.

''I will go get him and a few friends, wait here.'' I turned to see where Tommy was and seen him looking at photos. The main photo he was looking at was of me when i had one of my first trophy's standing with a group friends all of us orange belts. I was so happy that day and my family was so proud.

''I was 11 on that photo, three years ago.'' He looked at me with sad eyes. ''That was one of the happiest days of my life.'' All of a sudden a door opened and my old sensei entered with two of my friends. I smiled and ran over to them hugging them Then i turned to my old sensei.

''Sensei.'' I said and he smiled and hugged me himself.

''very nice to see you again,'' He said and then like Tommy did walked over to the photos. ''You were one of my best students.'' I nodded but then I heard another voice behind me and i froze.

''Well after that she got a little scared to go out.'' Me and Tommy turned to see Rey standing there smirking at me. And then his gaze fell on Tommy and seeing my dress he put two and two together. ''So the little slut has found someone else has she, oh well your mistake.'' He shot at Tommy who realising who he is took a step forward but i grabbed his bicep.

''Get out of here Rey, you are not invited.'' He just smirked more.

''You will come back to me princess.'' And before Tommy could hit him he left.

At that second i realised he wasn't going to stop till he got me again. And that scared me a lot.

*Jessica Lee Scott: stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:

well that's another chapter done and an original and next one will be ' it's a masquerade' so keep reading to find out.


	6. Chapter 6: Lifes a masquerade

Chapter 6: Life's a masquerade.

Chelbell2016:  
Sorry its took so long guys, here's the next chapter for you. Enjoy.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jessica's POV:

It had been about a week since Rey had returned and i made sure i was never alone. Mainly it was Tommy or Jason with me but I was also OK if it was one of the other rangers. I had not seen Rey since he had been thrown out of my old Karate place. I think he is waiting for me to be alone but I would never let that happen. Right now I'm at the youth centre.

The Youth centre is packed with teenagers that are decorating the place for an upcoming costume party. Ernie walks in.

''Get a move on,'' he tells everyone ''we have got a lot to do before the costume party.'' Bulk and Skull hear what Ernie says and decide that it is time for them to leave. I listen as Kimberly who is close to the two bullies on a ladder turns to them.

''Hey guys nice costumes.'' She said and Skull looks really hopeful. I walk over and join in.

''It looks like you put a lot of thought into it.'' Bulk turns to me just before Ernie throws them some garland for them to hang up.

''Thanks a lot.'' He says sarcastically.

Tommy walks up to me and smiles as i climb another ladder to help Kim.

''You need any help?'' I nod my head to give y consent ad lean down to grab him a paint brush. I look over to the doorway and notice that Skull is having troubles with the stapler.

He bangs it against his head as he calls it stupid. Bulk is tugging on the garland and it won't move. Bulk wonders what is wrong with it and gives the garland a harder tug. The garland had been caught around a chair and the tug knocks the chairs against each other, which hits a broom, which hits a bucket of white paint. The bucket of paint goes flying through the air and lands on top of Bulk's head. Skull laughs as Bulk removes the bucket from his head. Skull tells Bulk he looks like a ghost. Billy, Trini, Tommy, Kimberly and I had gathered around.

''That's a scary thought.'' Trini said and we all giggled. Skull goes back to work as he realises that Bulk isn't happy.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Later on I am making the finishing touches to my costume. I had decided to go as Dorothy from a Wizard of OZ as this was one of my all time favourite movies. My favourite part was obviously were Dorothy said 'there is no place like home' I had put my brownish black hair into pigtails got a white and blue patterned dress exactly like the movie with some ruby red slippers. To complete the look i got a basket with a toy dog of Toto in it. When my mum and dad seen it they said i looked just like her.

When i got outside I seen the others gathered around already and I approached them. Jason was dressed as Robin Hood, Trini as Pocahontas, Billy as Sherlock Holmes, zack asking Tut and Kimberly as a ballerina. They all looked over when I approached.

''Wow sis nice costume,'' Jason says high fiving me ''I should have known you would go for Dorothy she was always your favourite when growing up.'' I nodded knowing fully well that he was right.

Kimberly is excited. ''This is going to be a great party.'' She says twirling around to show her costume.

''Hey Billy,'' Zack says as he looks over to him ''you look exactly like that Sherlock Holmes guy.''

Billy nods his head in thanks. ''Why thank you King Tut.'' He says.

''I wonder who is going to win first prize in the costume contest.'' Trini wonders and Zack answers.

''I think it will be me.'' He said. I look around in confusion when I don't see Tommy around.

''Where is Tommy.'' I ask.

''His costume isn't finished yet,'' Jason informs us all ''he's going to join us later.'' I nod my head.

''Well lets head on over to the party.'' Zack suggests and we all agree.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

When we get to the youth centre it is packed with people in all different costumes. I notice Jason, Zack and the girl that Zack fancies Angela are standing by the refreshments. Ernie approaches Trini Kimberly and I in a Dracula costume and addresses us.

''I'll suck your blood.'' He says in his best impression of Dracula and we had to fight the urge to laugh.

''I'll take a pass Ernie.'' Kim says and Ernie looks surprised.

''How did you know it was me?'' He asks but we don't answer as we are still trying not to laugh.

All of a sudden Trini gets our attention as Alpha 5 enters the youth centre. Billy who has also spotted him walks over to him and i get closer to hear whats going on.

''Alpha what are you doing here?'' He asks making sure to whisper.

''Well i wanted to party with you guys and i thought now would be a good opportunity.'' The little robot said.

A little while later Alpha is surrounded by three girls who love his costume, Alpha loves all the attention he is getting. Two guys approach Kim and Trini and asks them to dance and they left me. I was waiting for Tommy to come so we could dance together. I watch as a guy in a Frankenstein costume comes in and I start to think that this is Tommy. He approaches Kim and Trini but they walk straight by him. He then approaches Jason and Zack. but before he got there a woman dressed as Frankenstein's wife drags him to the dance floor.

They start to dance for a little while until she by accident nearly stands on his feet. Then he gets violent and I know that cannot be Tommy, he would never do that. He tosses her into the crowd and Bulk and Skull catch her. The other rangers are shocked by his behaviour.

''Get him Skull.'' Bulk says and Skull shoots a dart at his forehead. The Frankenstein monster went mad as Skull laughed. As he walks over to Bulk and Skull the bride of Frankenstein runs away.

''Give me that.'' Bulk says and tries the dart gun himself. The guy picks Skull up and holds him in the air.

''It's just a joke man.'' Skull says. After growling at him a bit he throws Skull at Bulk who catches him. ''Some people just can't take a joke.'' He tells Bulk. They both move out of the way as the Frankenstein takes a swipe at them.

I know for a fact that somethings wrong as the Frankenstein chases Bulk and Skull out of the youth centre. I follow them outside. 

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

When I get out there it is to see Bulk and Skull screaming and running as they spot the monster following them. As the Frankenstein walks off I decide to follow him.

Eventually we end up on a path that leads to a cave. I follow making sure that he doesn't see me when he turns around. We enter the cave one after the other. Inside the cave I see several putties working hard.

''Hurry up slowpokes,'' came a voice and i recognised it as Baboo one of Rita's minions '' her evilness will be here any second.'' A opening in the wall reveals Rita behind it.

''Where are my super putties?'' she demands to know of the putties. A dog like monster appears and answers.

''They are almost finished my queen.'' This worried me what was almost finished. Waking further along I accidently trip an alarm wire and it goes off. Rita spots me and turns to Frankenstein.

''You can take care of one of those brats right now.'' She tells him. Frankenstein comes towards me.

As he gets closer he takes a swipe at me. ''I knew you weren't Tommy.'' I said out loud.

''Its morphin time.'' I say reaching for my power coin.

''STEGOSAURUS.''

As i finish morphing the fight begins and he pulls the bolts out of his kneck. I pull out my blade power blaster and start firing at the monster. Chaining the bolts together that is the weapon that is used against me. I end up getting knocked to the ground by the monster. All of a sudden the cave starts to shake. I realize that this is Rita's doing and know i need to find the others.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

I reach the youth centre and rush towards where i can see my friends. ''We have a big problem.'' I told them.

Kimberly answers, ''Yeah no kidding we just had an earthquake.'' I tell them all that jus happened to me with the Frankenstein monster and Rita right up to the earthquake,

The others looked shocked but Jason is the quickest to recover. ''We need Zordon to explain some of this,'' He answer than thinking about something else he finishes by saying ''We need to find Tommy and teleport to the command centre.''

''Tommy hasn't shown up yet.'' Zack reminds us and i worry about where he is. As we look around and see hat he has still not arrived I said to the others.

''Go on ahead I will try and find him and we will catch up with you. 'Jason hesitates knowing how i am about being alone but then he nods.

''OK see you out there.'' He said and I nod my head and the rest teleport out. Not long after they leave I hear commotion outside and i decide to go and investigate.

When I get outside I see Tommy fighting several putties and I jump in to help. As one of the monsters tries to steal his bag I kick him away.

''You ok.'' I ask and he nods.

''Yeah I am now.'' We join forces and he gives me a boost and sends me forwards and I kick two in the chest. Then he does a front flip over me and takes out one that tried to attack me without me noticing. A few minutes later and all the putties are gone. Our communicators go off and Tommy answers.

''We read you Zordon.'' He says and we hear Zordons voice come out.

''Tommy and Jessica you're fellow rangers need your help.'' We nod at each other ''Join them immediately.'' as the connection ended we looked around to see no one in sight and Tommy calls.

''Its morphin time.'' And we grab our coins.

''DRAGONZORD.''

''STEGOSAURUS.''

We morpher and arrived on the battlefield. As we watch the Megazord is taking a bad beating from the Frankenstein monster. As the Megazord crashes into a building Tommy calls the Dragonzord and i call my Stegosaurus zord. We quickly help the megazord and it gets back onto its feet. Dragonzord and the megazord fight the monster.

Dragonzord tries to knock Frankenstein down with his tail, but Frankenstein grabs it's tail instead. Frankenstein lifts Dragonzord into the air, spins it around and knocks it against Megazord. Megazord falls to the ground. Frankenstein spins Dragonzord a couple of more times and then lets it go. Dragonzord falls to the ground. Megazord and Dragonzord get up. Frankenstein blasts them with his mouth. Frankenstein then takes the bolts out of his neck and hits Megazord and Dragonzord with them. Red Ranger declares it's time to regroup.

''Tommy lets form the Stego-Dragonzord.'' He nods and we form the megazord. As Tommy joins me in the cockpit the Stego-Dragonzord is complete. The monster takes a flying leap at the Stego-dragonzord. As we fight we try to blast Frankenstein but he sends it back at us. We power up the dragon drill and drill through the monster destroying him. 

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Everyone apart from Tommy returns to the youth centre. We are back in our costumes and we join everyone who is having a good time.

''Rita finally got what was coming to her.'' Jason says and we all nod our heads in agreement.

''We sure sent that Frankenstein back to the lab'' Zack laughed.

I look around and realise something. ''Looks like we got back just in time to see the winner of the costume contest.''

As Tommy walks in I notice he is not in a costume.

''Hey tommy where Is your costume.'' I ask. He looks at me and smiles.

''Its in my gym bag.'' And Tommy runs off to change.

''I wonder whatever happened to Alpha?'' Billy ask and Zack answers looking at something.

''It looks like he's got his hands full.'' Zack says.

As the others walk over to see Alpha i go to get a drink. All of a sudden their is a growling sound. I look around and in horror notice that there is another Frankenstein monster going towards the others. All of a sudden it removes the top of its head to reveal Tommy.

He explains how Frankenstein had given him some ideas on his costume. ''What do you think?'' He asks and i walk over to him.

''I think you look good in grey.'' He laughs and kisses me on the forehead.

Ernie announces the winner and we are all shocked when it turns out to be Alpha.

''You are kidding right.'' Says Bulk who was so sure he would win.

''Who is the mystery winner?'' Asks one of the girls.

''That's what I want to know.'' Bulk says ''Skull I need a can opener.'' When Skull pulls one out of his pocket I start to worry.

''This is a mystery that will have to remain unsolved.'' He said.

Bulk, Skull and the ladies follow hi as he leaves making the others laugh.

*Jessica Lee Scott*

Chelbell2016:

I would just like to say thank you for all the reviews. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and i will try to update by tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7: Gung Ho

Chapter 7: Gung Ho

Chelbell2016:

Another chapter for you. Please review and give me any ideas. Also I don't know wether to make Rey a bad guy what do you guys think should he be a minion of Rita. Let me know what you think.

Thank you.

*Jessica Lee Scott; Stegosaurus power*

Jessica's POV:

I am at the youth centre watching Jason and Tommy train for the upcoming teen ninja competition. I notice that instead of working together like they should be doing they keep trying to outdo each other. Because of this they are not doing well and I look to my left and right and see both Billy and Zack giving them the same look I am. They start to argue and Zack decides to break it up.

''HALT,'' Zack called out to them and they stopped what they were doing ''You've still got a long way before you are ready for the teen ninja finals.'' He told them.

''You know this computer training program will have you ready in no time.'' Billy told them.

''If you would just get along.'' I finished. My brother and Tommy needed to learn some teamwork.

''Thanks for helping us guys, but i think that I've got a lock on this team ninja thing.'' Jason says and i can hear the meaning. Him not Tommy.

''Jase the meaning of this competition, Is to work as a team.'' I told him and they both glance at me but say nothing. I'm hoping they will get their act together.

They both get up and start training again but you can see that they are still trying to outdo each other.

''This is getting ridiculous.'' I say getting really frustrated that they cannot cooperate together. Trini and Kim walk i and join us.

''Hey guys, how's it going?'' Kim asks us. I shake my head to say not well.

''They are having a little trouble developing their teamwork.'' Billy tells them. We watch as once again both Jason and Tommy hit the mat.

''You need to learn to Gung Ho.'' Trini tells them and they look really confused. ''Its chines for working together.''

''You have to learn to work together if you want to win the finals.'' I tell them.

They are still training for the finals a little while later. They are soon arguing with each other.

''Would you guys just stop.'' I tell them wondering why they could not get along. They glance at me then back at each other so Billy points something out to them.

''You lasted 7.8 seconds that time.'' All of a sudden Bulk and Skull enter the youth centre. They approach our group. Bulk is laughing at Tommy and Jason.

''You're boys need some work.'' He tells them. I just glare at them.

''Yeah a lot of work.'' Skull ads amused.

''Don't worry about it Bulk,'' Zack tells the with confidence ''Tommy and Jason are ready for the finals.''

''They better be,'' Bulk warns them ''my ninjas are the best.'' Two young men leap into the youth centre covered in black ninja gear. Skull laughs.

''That's some heavy competition.'' Trini says.

''You are looking at the team who are going to win the finals,'' Bulk says ''i only manage the best, gentleman time for your workout.'' He turns to the two ninjas.

The two ninjas walk onto the floor mat as Jason and Tommy leave. As they pass each other the four guys stare each other down.

''Look at them, that is what losers look like.'' Bulk tells the two ninja clad guys. The two ninjas begin their work out and I worry as they are doing really well.

''Im impressed, they look like pros to me.'' Kim says and I nod my head in agreement.

''They are extremely proficient.'' Billy says glancing at his stop watch.

''Yeah and they are good.'' Zack says watching them as well.

''I can take them on myself.'' Jason states scoffing at the two ninjas.

''So can I.'' Tommy informs us.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

After a While bulk stops the Ninjas to instruct them on what to do. He is also showing off.

''Now a power kick.'' The ninjas make a flying leap at the punching bag and kick it. ''I told you they were super ninjas.'' He informs us smiling. The punching bag swung back and hit Bulk. Everyone burst out laughing.

Later on me, Kim and Trini are walking through the park. ''Bulk's ninjas were rally awesome.'' Trini commented. I sighed.

''Tommy and Jason are going to have to work together to defeat them,'' I told them ''unfourtanetly my brother and one of my best friends are really stubborn.'' They nodded.

''Zack is going to work with them all day.'' Kimberly says.

''It might help them work as a team.'' Trini suggests.

All of a sudden several putties appear in front of us. We separate to battle the putties. As i fight them i notice that they are so much stronger and i am struggling all of a sudden one kicks me where i still have the scar on the top of my leg and i cry out in pain and drop to the ground. Trini and Kim come running over to protect me.

''These putties are tough.'' I try to stand but the pain is too much and i drop down again. ''I cant get up guys.''

Kimberly raises her communicator. ''Zordon were under attack by putties and we cant stop them.''

Kim and Trini are covering me and I am blasting the Putties when all of a sudden the guys arrive. Tommy comes over to protect me while the others try without success to defeat this ew brand of super putties. We all gather together with Tommy helping me to my feet and me leaning on him for support.

''Oh man we are getting pounded.'' Zack says.

''Everyone back to the command centre to regroup. We teleport out to the command centre. Tommy helps me to lean against one of the consoles.

''We've never had that much trouble with putties before.'' Jason tells zordon.

''Whats the deal with those clay brains anyway.'' Zack asked the question that we had all been wondering.

''They are no ordinary putties,'' Zordon informs the teens ''they are Rita's new brand of super putties, Behold the viewing globe.''

The others walk over to the viewing globe while Alpha comes over to me with a scanner device and scans my leg. ''It looks like that puttie has bruised the wrong area, you will need to sit out of this fight otherwise you could re break your leg.'' I knew it was the only leg so i nodded my head.

As the others watch the viewing globe Zordon speaks.

''They are made from the super puttie Rita mined and they are indestructible.'' I didn't like the sound of that.

''The super putties are attacking a factory.'' Alpha tells us.

''Jason and Tommy I am sending you on a quest, to get the weapons you need to defeat these super putties.'' He told the red and green ranger. I didn't think it was a good idea but it wasn't like i could go right now.

''What will the rest of us do?'' Kimberly asked zordon.

''You have to keep the super putties at bay.'' The others looked at me and Zordon answered before i could.

''I would like Jessica to stay here unless absolutely necessary to make sure she does no more damage to her leg.'' They nodded.

''You guys hold off those super putties as long as you can,'' he tells them and they morph and teleport out as he turns to me ''You stay here unless things get really bad.'' I nodded.

''Jason and Tommy only by working together can you succeed in your mission. The way is treacherous,'' two halves of a map appear in each of their hands and Zordon continues ''use this map and may the power protect you.''

''Good luck guys.'' They nod and Tommy promises me.

''We'll get those weapons.'' And they left.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

After Jason and Tommy left I managed to walk over to the viewing globe to watch the others. They arrive at the factory where the super putties are. Zack suggests that they blast them. They pull out their blade blasters and start firing. It does nothing to the super putties as they are still standing.

''It didn't work.'' Exclaims Kimberly.

''There's not a scratch on them.'' Zack states.

All of the rangers go running at the super putties. They battle with their blade blasters. No matter how much thy fight they just wasn't winning. If the destroy them they reassemble themselves. I had seen enough.

''Zordon, I have to go and help them.'' I say turning to him.

''It is a real risk, You are injured.'' I looked down and thought about it.

''I will be fine.'' He nods his head.

''ITS MORPHING TIME.''

''STEGOSAURUS.''

I morph and teleport to where the others are fighting the super putties. As I arrive Zack calls his power blaster which has no effect.

''Guys I'm here.'' They all turn as I try not to limp while running towards them. We all gather together.

''Nothing seems to work on these dudes.'' Zack comments.

''Look out.'' I tell the others.

''Here they come again.''

I start to help the others fight making sure to only use my good leg. Before I know it they are overpowering me. The others all end up on the ground next to each other.

''Those putties are unbeatable.'' Trini informs us but I shake my head at them.

''Guys we cant give up,'' I say to all of them looking around ''We need to stay strong till Jason and Tommy have completed their quest.''

When we get knocked to the ground again I don't know how much longer we can hold on.

''Come on guys we cant let them beat us.'' Zack encourages us.

All of a sudden seven blasts hit the super putties. It is Jason and Tommy.

''Were back,'' Jason shouts out to us ''and we have some presents courtesy of Zordon.'' He tells us. We get tossed the new types of blasters. We use them to finally destroy the super putties.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

It is now the day of the teen ninja competition. We are all at the youth centre waiting for it to start.

I walk up to my brother and Tommy and kiss both on the check. ''For good luck.'' Tommy blushes and Jason laughs at his red faced friend. As I walk away from them Zack comes over to give them his pep talk. After the pep talk Jason's communicator goes off. We all gather around him to listen.

''Power rangers, nice work in defeating the super putties.'' Zordons voice said.

''Thanks Zordon, do we have to fight Titanus again.'' He asked Zordon. Titanus is a zord that Jason and Tommy had to fight to get the weapons we need.

''That was only a test of your teamwork Jason,'' Zordon informs the red ranger ''Titanus is really a valuable ally and a friend.'' I was shocked to hear this.

Ernie announces that the final of the competition is about to begin. After the judges tell them they are ready Ernie makes sure the competitors are ready and wishes them good luck.

''Come on Jase, Come on Tommy go for it.'' I shout out to them. The teams bow and the competition begins.

Jason is up first and he is doing really well, He manages to do his best against his opponent. The crowd is really enjoying the match and are really cheering the guys on. Bulk and skull are not happy as they realise that there team is loosing. As round one ends its time for Jason and Tommy to switch places. Just like Jason Tommy does really well in holding his own against the other ninja of Bulks. At one point he gets knocked to the ground but he gets back up quickly. I can hear Bulk and Skull shouting at their ninjas.

''Come on, whats wrong with you.''

Round two has ended and Jason steps back into the ring for round three. They are both using a Bo staff to fight with. Again Jason does really well managing to block his opponent and put the Bo to good use. Tommy encourages his friend from his corner of the ring. When round three is over Tommy takes over for round four armed with a shinai. Tommy did really well against his competitor.

''Yes I knew they could do it.'' I cheered thrilled that Jason and Tommy were doing so well.

''GUNG HO.'' Trini yells to them.

At round five all four competitors were in the ring. They all used their shinais in the competition. Zack tossed Jason his. Jason and Tommy did really well against Bulk's ninjas. Pretty soon the competition was over. As Tommy and Jase walk over to their corner me and Zack approach them.

''Well done guys.'' I said.

''Yeah you did great.'' Zack tells them.

''Nice teamwork.'' Kim says.

Trini smiles and compliments them. ''way to Gung Ho.''

The results are about to be read out and we all wait patiently. ''The winner of the final of the teen ninja competition is... the team of Tommy and Jason.'' Ernie walks over with a big trophy.

''Congratulations guys.'' He says smiling.

''We did it partner.'' Said Tommy smiling at Jason.

''Yeah we make a great team.'' Jason replies.

As we watch Skull goes to get some water for their team of ninjas. On his way back he trips and sends the water all over Bulk. Everyone starts laughing out loud.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:

Well another chapter for you. let me know what you think and thanks for the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8: Island of illusion part 1

Chapter 8: Island of illusion

Chelbell2016:

This was always one of my favourite episode of MMPR season 1. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think please.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jessicas POV:

I am at the equestrian centre riding serenity and going around the jumps. She does all the jumps perfectly with me and I am very happy. I have been here for an hour and I decide that it is time to leave so that I can go and watch Tommy teach his Karate class.

As I put serenity away in her stall and feed her I hear footsteps and turn to see my worst nightmare walking towards me. Rey.

''It's only me Princess,'' He says and I flinch at the use of the name that he had given to me the night he had attacked me ''Now we need to talk.'' I try to step away from him but he grabs my arm and squeezes hard.

''You better stop hanging with that Thomas Oliver,'' He forces me to look at him ''YOU are mine.'' I shake my head at me and He slaps me around the face hard.

''You will if you know whats good for you.'' And he leaves after slapping me again. I know Im going to have a bruise but I don't know what to say to the others.

I get to the Youth centre just as Tommy starts his class. Today's lesson is to two young boys.

''Now remember guys, a true martial arts master will use his skills for self defence only.'' He tells the boys. He then shows them how to block moves. Then Tommy has the two boys practice the blocking move. Tommy is very happy at how well they learned the blocking move.

''It puts you in charge of the situation, so no one gets hurt.'' He informs them,

As the boys high five him he walks towards me but then stops and frowns. He leans down infront of me and looks at my cheek.

''Jess what happened?'' I didn't get chance to tell him before we were distracted by our friends. Zack and Bulk are having a dance off. As Trini Jason and Kimberly watch them me and Tommy walk over. Zack does really well with his dance moves and Bulk's are no match.

The crowds are impressed with Zack's dance moves and amused by Bulk's. Bulk ends up crashing into several columns that are on the floor. Both Bulk & Skull end up on the floor. Everyone laughs. Billy joins the rest of us. Zack walks over to us.

''Guess you taught them a new dance.'' Kimberly says to Zack.

''Yeah crash and burn.'' We all laugh except for Zack.

''He just tripped himself up,'' He told us and we all didn't know what to say ''Just like Im going to at the dance.'' He finishes.  
Zack walks away.

''I don't think he has enough confidence in himself.'' Billy says and Trini and I nod our heads in agreement.

''Zack's cool he will get over it,'' Jason says and then looks to me ''now what happened to you.'' I sighed.

''Rey was at the equestrian centre.'' He growled and Tommy took my hand.

''He hit you.'' I nodded my head.

Now both Tommy and Jason growled. ''If i ever get my hands on him.'' I shook my head.

''No Jason, Tommy or any of you I don't want him to hurt you, just leave it.'' I tell them. Nothing else is said.

*Jessica Lee Scott; Stegosaurus power*

Not too soon later there is some sort of storm and the youth centre starts shaking. All of us rangers grab each other to make sure we don't loose anyone.

''WHAT IS GOING ON!'' Trini shouts.

''It must be Rita.'' Kimberly sys.

As everyone else evacuates we contact Zordon through the communicator.

''Zordon whats happening?'' Jason asked.

''I am picking up unusual power surges from Rita's moon base.'' Zordon tells us ''The surge is more powerful than I have ever known.'' He continues to explain. ''Rita may be harnessing a power that I do not know of be on your guard.''

Jason turned to all of us. ''We've got to find Zack.'' He says. We race towards the door but all of a sudden we hear kids voices. Its Tommy's students.

''I cant leave my students.'' Tommy said. ''Go now I'll catch up.'' The others leave but I turn to Tommy.

''I'll help you.'' We run over to his students.

''Its ok. don't worry.'' Tommy tells them and I smile to encourage them.

about half an hour later the shaking has stopped and my communicator goes off. The kids are playing an arcade game and Ernie's trying to clean up.

''Tommy.'' I call over to him and he turns to me. I tap my communicator and he nods his head in understanding.

''Jessica, Tommy the other rangers are in trouble,'' He tells us and my eyes widen ''You must join them in the park immediately.'' Tommy goes to ask Ernie to atch his students and when he gets back we look around and then prepare to morph.

''ITS MORPHING TIME.''

''DRAGONZORD!''

''STEGOSAURUS!'' 

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We arrive and I call the stegosaurus zord and Tommy calls the Dragonzord. The other five looked really happy to see us. We formed the Stego-dragonzord and we both were inside the cockpit. We used the tail drill to knock Mutitis back away from us and the others. He hit the ground but quickly got back to his feet.

The megazord got back up to stand beside us. We started to battle Mutitis. He leaped into the air and kicked the megazord down and then came after me and Tommy. We held him off till the megazord could get back to its feet. Mutitis shot electric bolts at us the megazords started to spark dangerously. From the air the floating head named Lokar and Rita laughed. Mutits then shot out white foam that hit both megazords.

''Oh no this stuff is toxic.'' We said. all of a sudden we were ejected from our megazord and me and Tommy landed on an island with the others on a tree.

''What happened.'' Trini asked.

''I don't know,'' Jason says glancing around ''maybe one of Rita's spells transported us here.'' We all looked around trying to figure out where we was.

''Is everyone Ok.'' I asked.

''It appears we've survived the transdimesional journey intact.'' Billy said.

''My communicator is gone.'' I say the others all look for theirs. We also realise that our morphers are gone.

''We cant even contact Zordon.'' Tommy pointed out.

''I guess we are on our own.'' Trini says sounding a bit worried.

''Lets look around,'' I say looking at everyone ''Maybe we can figure out where we are.'' The others nod and we start to walk forward. We all stick very close together.

''Man this place is really starting to freak me out.'' Tommy comments and I move a little closer.

''This place feels weird,'' Kim comments looking around ''It feels like the bushes have eyes.''

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

After a while we have been walking along in one direction when Zack stopped us.

''I swear i saw,'' He stopped mid sentence ''never mind.'' We all glanced at each other but carried on walking. All of a sudden A piercing cry broke the silence making all of us cover our ears.

''What is that noise?'' Kim asks.

''Someone is seriously out of tune.'' Trini says.

Zack walks ahead of the rest of us. He spots something and points it out to the rest of us. He hides behind a bush and motions the rest of us over. We see a small figure playing a flute. Kimberly walks forward a little.

''Hello,'' The figure jumps up and stares at us ''can you help us Rita -'' before she can finish her sentence the guy cuts her off.

''Rita,'' He repeats ''stay away and don't come near, that wicked witch has sent you here.'' Before we could say anything else he spoke again.

''A friend to hers is no friend to me you cant fool quagmire. 'And he disappears again.

Kimberly walks over to where he disappeared and asked. ''Was it something i said.

We all continue to walk on the island. suddenly a image of Goldar's face appears in the sky. ''Have you lost your precious power coins.'' He taunts us. ''You'll soon loose more than that.'' a image of a few of our old enemy's appear.

Zack doesn't look happy. ''Great no power coins, A tone deaf little elf person and an island full of monsters. ''

''Those are monsters that we have already destroyed.'' Trini pointed out. The monsters came running at us.

''They are attacking!'' I said. We all fall into fighting stances but before they reach us they disappear.

''That was weird, they just disappeared.'' Billy said.

''What kind of place is this.'' Tommy wonders looking around.

''A place where nothing is as it seems except the danger,'' Goldar told the teens ''Welcome to the island of illusions.'' I feel real freaked out what kind of name is that.

''This is too weird.'' Zack comments looking really scared. ''I don't think i can handle this.'' He says starting to walk away. We all follow him but stop when he starts screaming at a branch in front of him. We cant see what is scaring him.

''Zack whats the matter?'' Tommy asks worried about his friend.

''That's whats the matter,'' Zack says still looking really freaked out ''That huge snake.'' I look again but I see no snake.

''Zack there's nothing there.'' I point out.

''There is no snake.'' Trini tells him.

''I HATE SNAKES.'' Zack says starting to freak out more. ''GET IT AWAY FROM ME.''

''Zack trust me there is no snake.'' Kimberly promises him.

''Dude get it together,'' Tommy adds ''You're seeing things.''

''I believe Rita is trying to make us doubt ourselves by using our own fears against us.'' Billy analysed.

Zack walks away. ''We cant fight something like that,'' He states but then stops ''I don't feel so good.''

All of a sudden I notice Zack is disappearing. ''Guys he's fading.'' In a puff of smoke Quagmire appears.

''If Rita makes you doubt and fear,'' he says looking at zack ''pretty soon you'll disappear.'' Ad then he vanishes.

''''He means your lack of confidence is causing you to dematerize.''

''Come on Zack! fight it don't let Rita get you.''

Zack tries but he continues to fade. Goldar's image appears again.

''Its no use power rangers,'' He tells us ''You can't fight your own worst fears, One by one you shall all fade away. FOREVER!''

Goldar then laughs.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:

Well next chapter we get to see Jessica's worst fear, I am really shocked how many people are enjoying my stories and thank you for your support. I'll update as soon as possible but i got to update my other story first.


	9. Chapter 9: Island of illusions part 2

Chapter 9: Island of illusions part 2

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it has took me so long to update but I wanted to finish my first story and now I can concentrate on updating this one.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jessie's POV:

We were all standing watching in fear at what was happening to Zack.

''Zack you are disappearing.'' Kim cried.

''Come on man, don't let Rita get to you.'' Jason told him.

''I don't know if I can.'' Zack says as he continues to fade away.

''The more Zack doubts himself, the less there is of zack.'' Billy pointed and I was started to get really scared.

''Zack hold on.'' I told him.

All of a sudden Quagmire appears in a puff of smoke. ''Fight Rita if you can, only Quagmire knows her plan.'' He disappeared.

''Zack is getting fainter.'' Kimberly points out to us.

Zack is distraught. ''I cant beat Rita's magic.''

''I wish we could contact Zordon.'' Trini said. She wasn't the only one.

''What about that weird little guy.'' Tommy suggested.

''He said he knew Rita's plan.'' Jason remembered.

''What was his name.'' I sighed in frustration when I couldn't remember it.

''QUAGMIRE.'' Trini remembers. When she spoke his name he appears on a branch above us.

''Speak my name and I appear,'' He says to us and we all watch him curiously '' Why did you call me here?'' He questioned. I run over to the tree.

''It's about our friend Zack, Rita is making him disappear.'' I told Quagmire.

''You are no friends of Rita, well I am pleased to meet you,'' He sounds really happy and runs over with me to the other rangers.

''To keep from getting caught thing a positive thought.'' Quagmire instructs zack.

''Is this guy for real.'' Tommy asked but I thought that he had a good point and apparently so did Billy.

''Lack of confidence is the operative factor.'' Billy spoke up ''it just might work.'' We all turned to Zack again.

''Try it.'' Jason encouraged him.

''Ok I'll try it.'' He said.

He begins to remember a fight with a monster named the black night. As he remembered more he regained his confidence and he began to appear.

''It's working.'' Kim said excited. He came back more and more.

''Keep it up man.'' Jason tells him.

Zack concentrates more and more on the memory of the black night and he completely reappears.

We all run over to him. Zack looks at Quagmire.

''Thanks man.'' He says to Quagmire who smiles at him.

''Welcome back,'' He tells the black ranger ''The key was inside of you.''

''Yeah well we are still on this island.'' I point out to the others.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We walk along a bit until Jason speaks ''Guys if we don't find our power coins, we don't stand a chance.'' I knew he was right.

''Hey maybe Quagmire might be able to help us.'' Tommy suggested.

''The coins you seek you must find on your own.'' Quagmire said and then he vanishes.

''Where do we start.'' Trini wonders.

''We have already gone through half the Island.''

Why they were arguing I started to hear voices and I felt the despair I felt while fighting for my life. All of a sudden I heard three peoples voices.

''Still as worthless as ever.''

''Need to learn to fight.''

''No she's too scared too fight.''

''NOO how did she get you out of prison,'' I said and I turned to see the other rangers staring at me in fear ''I cant fight not now they're here they will kill all of you and I cant fight without you guys.''

''Guys she's disappearing,'' Tommy told the others ''Jess you have got to fight this.''

''QUAGMIRE HELP JESSICA.'' Jason yelled.

''Your fear to fight is getting you down,'' Quagmire says smoking in and turning to me '' but remember the fight you had when you returned to town.''

That reminded me of the day of my return.

''I had jus got to where you where all in the park. Then the putties arrived. I didn't know what they was or if I could even fight them,'' I said and the others started to smile.

''Guys its working keep going Jess.'' Tommy said with glee in his voice.

''I knew I had to try, even though I was scared I managed to defeat them.'' I looked down to see my body had reappeared.

They all ran over to me and Tommy hugged me. ''Way to go jess.'' He said.

All of a sudden we hear Goldar. We look up to see his face in the sky. ''The purple ranger may have won this fusion but now lets start with an illusion for Kimberly's confusion.''

We all looked around but without noticing Kimberly had started to walk in another direction. ''Bulk and Skull being nice.'' Kimberly spoke looking confused.

''What are you talking about there is no one there?'' Jase spoke.

''If Rita can make them act like that then she cam make anything happen.'' Kim spoke with fear. She starts to fade away.

''Quagmire come quick and help Kimberly.'' Trini yelled.

Quagmire appeared. ''a toad might frighten you to the marrow, but stay your course, straight as an arrow. 'And Kim knew what he meant.

''OH no I don't know wether I can remember the terror toad again.'' Kim said.

''Kim you have too.'' I say.

She closes her eyes and remembers her battle with the terror toad. As she remembers how she destroyed him she returned to normal.

''Nice going you beat the illusion.'' I say but all off a sudden Tommy starts acting weird.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Tommy is now being affected by the Illusion.

''Guys Tommy is suffering from an illusion.'' I told the other rangers.

Jason begins to approach Tommy. Tommy begins to attack him.

''Tommy stop It.'' I try to stop him but he is not listening.

He tries to fight us as we surround him.

''Tommy please snap out of it.'' I said pleading with him.

''Chill man it's us.'' Zack tried to get through to him.

''I'll take you all on.'' Tommy snarls at us and it leaves me wondering what is he seeing.

As Jason and Zack try to calm Tommy down Kim steps forward.

''Tommy its us.'' She tries to tell him.

''There's too many we can't win.'' Said Tommy and I notice that he is fading.

''Guys he's beginning to fade.'' I tell them worried for him. ''QUAGMIRE PLEASE HELP TOMMY.'' I call and Quagmire appears in a tree.

Quagmire speaks to Tommy, '' to not let Rita steer you wrong, think strong thoughts and you'll be strong.'' He told the green ranger.

As Quagmire disappears Tommy begins to remember the time that he fought the putties outside the youth centre on Halloween.

''Hang in there.'' Jason said.

''Don't leave us tommy.'' I pleaded with him. Tommy continues to remember how he did it and when I joined him. He slowly starts to reappear.

''I did it.'' He exclaims. I run over to him and throw my arms around him. He squeezed me back. As we all stood around we didn't notice until Kimberly brought it up that Trini was acting really strange.

''Trini are you ok.'' She asks and we all look over to see her looking frightened.

''I'm afraid Rita might come after me next.'' She said.

''That's just what she wants you to think.'' Jason tells her.

''She's fading.'' Billy noticed.

''Oh no Billy you are too high.'' Trini's illusions was that Billy is too high.

''It's Rita's illusion. Quick think positive.'' Jason tells her but she's not listening as she's too far into her illusion.

''Remember what quagmire says.'' Tommy tells her and quagmire appears.

''do your best to pass this part of Rita's test.'' He told Trini.

Trini remembers how she climb to the top and helped Billy with the Putty that was after him. Trini returns to normal.

''Well done Trini.'' I say.

Billy is the next one to start fading.

''Im sorry guys,'' Billy says with sorrow in hid voice ''even my scientific knowledge cant get us out of this one.'' He starts to fade.

''I failed.'' billy said.

''It's not your fault, don't let Rita get to you.'' Jason says to the blue ranger.

''QUAGMIRE.'' Trini screamed and Quagmire appeared and spoke to billy.

''I sense a fight in a land of dreams,'' He says '' Where you fought a nightmare queen.''

Quagmire vanishes once again.

Billy remembers the battle he had with Madame Woe and how he defeated her. Billy returns to normal. We all run over to him and smile at each other that Rita still hadn't beaten us again.

''Now maybe we can find our power coins and get out of here.'' Jason says until Goldar's head appears in the sky again.

''Jason if you were a real leader you would have saved your friends and sister by now.'' OH NO hes going after Jason now.

''You are right.'' Jason says and now he is facing an illusion.

''I should have figured a way out.'' Jason says.

''Don't listen to her Jase.'' Zack says and I notice that my brother is beginning to fade.

''Guys he's fading.'' I tell them.

''They were depending on me and I let them all down.'' I notice that as my brother is speaking he cant hear us.

'' Jason can't see or hear us.'' Zack says.

Quagmire tells him ''You know your power is great, you can win just concentrate.'' He tells my brother.

Jason remembers his battle with a monster called king sphinx and as he remembers how he won he yelled out.

''You haven't won yet Rita.'' He called. Jason appears back to normal again.

We run up to him and we knew we had defeated Rita's illusions. All of a sudden our communicators come back onto our wrists.

''Our communicators are back.'' i point out to the others and they all look down.

''So are our power coins.'' Kim says and we are all glad we have our powers back again.

''We could have had these all along.'' Trini says smiling.

''We each had the power to break Rita's spell.'' Tommy said.

''All we needed was a little self confidence.'' Zack added.

All of a sudden the ground begins to shake.

''Weve got to hurry.'' Billy tells us.

''ITS MORPHIN TIME.'' Jason yells.

''MASTODON!''

''PTHERADACTYL!''

''TRICERATOPS!''

''SABER-TOOTH TIGER!''

''TYRANNOSAURUS!''

''DRAGONZORD!''

''STEGOSAURUS!'' 

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Just after we got off of the island it blew up. We arrive in our megazords e and Tommy in the stego-dragonzord formation. I split off from the megazord and they form the mega dragonzord and my zord splits and becomes the weapon and shield for it.

''Mutitis attack.'' Rita who had returned to earth.

Mutitis runs towards the megazord and Jason calls out. ''FIRE.'' Both the megazord and Mutitis fire.

''Full power.'' Jason tells everyone this time. We fire and destroy Mutitis.

''You're next Lokar,'' Jason tells the floating head ''We call upon the power of Titanus.'' Jason calls the zord. We form the ultrazord and Jason addresses Lokar again. ''Its all over for you Lokar.'' He tells the monster.

''Fire.'' We all call and we fire at Lokar who screams. He retreats before we can destroy him.

''I cant believe he got away.'' I said in anger.

''Next time.'' Jason vows.

Rita screams and vanishes.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

The next day is the day of Zacks dance. The youth centre is full of people. Bulk is one of the contestants for the dance. He goes up and does his routine. The judges and spectators are amused by his dance moves.

Bulk does a spin and falls to the floor. Skull jumps onto the dance floor and does some dancing. All of us rangers are standing there watching. Bulk gets up, grabs a hold of Skull and tosses him aside. Bulk then finishes his dance routine. Bulk gets his scores from the judges. Ernie addresses everyone ''another fine effort from Bulk and Skull. And now Zack is our net contestant.''

We all watch as he hesitates to go on the dance floor.

''Zack just go out there and have fun.'' Trini tells him.

''something doesn't feel right.'' Zack tells us.

''Zack you are the best.'' Jason tells him.

''I cannot believe you are loosing your confidence after all weve been through.'' I tell him. Still a little nervous, Zack goes out onto the dance floor. Zack starts his dance routine and he is very impressive. The crowds bop along to Zack's dancing.

We all are enjoying watching Zack.

''The tunes are styling.'' Jason comments.

''Who is the DJ?'' Kim asks. When we look over she gasps in shock. ''It's Quasimodo.'' She says and I laugh.

''Kim you mean Quagmire.'' I correct her.

Zack finishes his dance routine and he did great. The judges agree and Ernie announces Zack is the winner we all congractulate him and he does a victory dance. All of a sudden a hand grips my arm and drags me away from my friends. It was Rey.

''Hey princess I thought I told you too stay away from that Tommy oliver.'' He says gripping my arms hard and I wince a little.

''You have no control over me Rey.'' He grips harder and goes to smack me but all of a sudden a hand grabs his turns him around and punches him in the nose knocking him to the ground.

''Leave her alone we are warning you.'' It was Tommy and he had Jason and Zack backing him.

''What you going to do?'' He mocks and Jason steps forward.

''You ever touch my little sister again and I will personally do something about it.'' Rey backs up gulping and starts walking out.

''You will be mine again princess.'' He says before leaving and the guys turn to me.

''Hey you OK.'' Tommy asks and I nod.

''Im fine thanks for coming to my aid guys.'' I smiled at them and Tommy stepped closer and hugged me whispering in my ear.

''As long as I am around he wont touch you.'' He promised.

And I believed him.


	10. Chapter 10: The green candle part 1

Chapter 10: The green candle part 1

Chelbell2016:  
It was nice to write in Tommy's POV for the first time. I can tell you it wont be the last time I write in Tommy's POV.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Tommy's POV:

Me and Zack are sparring in the youth center. We trade off on a few kicks that we dodge or block. I go to kick his chest but he dodges it and I duck as he aims a kick to my head. I aim a high kick at him that he then ducks. We turn around and aim for each other again. I aim a few kicks and then duck to sweep his feet out from under him ad he hits the mat.

''You OK man.'' I say as I offer him my hand to pull him back to his feet.

''Yeah,'' He replied chuckling. ''Good move.''

I smile at him and compliment him. ''Hey you weren't't too bad yourself,'' I tell him.

We start to walk away from the mats when Zack speaks up again.

''So whats up with the dance?'' He asks me lightly tapping me on the chest. I sigh and raise my arms in a half a shrug.

''I haven't asked her.'' I tell Zack.

''WHAT?'' He asks in disbelief.

''I don't know,'' I tell him. ''I guess I'm just nervous.''

Zack shakes his head a little at me. ''Aw bro, I'm telling you,'' He says raising his hands at me for emphasis. ''Jessica's going to say yes,'' he tells me raising his voice a little ''But you have to ask her first.'' He points out. He laughs at me why I stroke my chin in thought.

''So you think I should ask her today?'' I ask him.

''Don't put it off man,'' He tells me. ''It's time to make your move.'' He finishes. He then raises a board at me and I jump in the air kick the board and it breaks.

''You're right,'' I tell him with a nervous sigh.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

A few minutes later we are sparring again. He aims a kick at me which I dodge. I aim a kick at him that he ducks under. He gets back up grabs me and flips me onto the mat.

''You lost your focus.'' He tells me and I sigh.

''Cause you got me thinking about Jess.'' I tell him still on my back on the mat.

I took his offered hand and he pulled me to my feet.

''The sooner you ask Jess to the dance,'' He told me as I regained my balance. ''The sooner your mind will be at ease,'' He said raising his hands to his head. ''Trust me.'' He promised. I still feel nervous.

''Yeah okay Zack,'' I began. ''If you're such a pro lets see you in action.'' I challenge him glancing at Angela.

''Child's play my friend,'' He told me while approaching the lady in question but still looking at and talking to me. ''First you have to catch her eye with your walk.'' He tells me.

I watch as he does some impressive turns and turning to face Angela who is walking on the stairs. He rubs his hair and smiles at her which in return makes me smile as I watch. He continues to instruct me as he follows her to the juice bar.

''Then you have to impress her, with some smooth spins,'' He tells me then he does a few dance spins right in front of Angela. She just carry's on not looking very impressed. I smile wider. ''Finally you just have to bust a move.'' He finishes by doing a few dance moves and sliding over to where Angela is now standing. He puts his around her shoulders and she finally spares him a glance.

''Zack,'' She pauses looking at him while he strokes her arm in a seductive way. ''Get a life.'' She finishes grabbing her bag and beginning to walk away from him again.

I walk up to him chuckling. ''Real impressive bud,'' I say putting my hand on his shoulder.

''Yeah,'' A voice says from behind us, we turn to see Bulk and Skull entering the Youth center. ''Real impressive. If you're trying to get a date with a carnival geek.'' He says to Zack and we glance at each other and back at the two bullies. Skull giggles at what Bulk said. ''Whats the matter,'' He continues mocking us. ''Guys can't get a date?'' He asks with a false sad voice.

Zack feeling intimidated addresses him. ''Well if your such experts why don't you teach us.'' He tells them stepping forward a little. I nod in agreement.

Bulk pulls his jacket over his head but we can still see his face. ''Roses are red,'' He starts to say in a falsely sweet voice. ''Violets are blue, no girl in the world is going to go out with you,'' He finishes in a hard voice. I scoff and Zack puts his hands on his hips.

I glance at Zack before we hear Bulks voice again. ''Hey I'm stuck,'' He tells Skull trying to free himself from his jacket. ''I'm stuck. Get me out of here! Get me out of here! I can't breath! I can't BREATHE!'' He tells Skull. Skull rushes forward and starts to try and help Bulk to get the jacket off.

''Alright hold still,'' Skull tells him. ''I'm trying.'' Skull keeps trying to remove the jacket but Bulk is struggling. He keeps on pulling until they both end up flipping over and landing on their backs on the floor.

Me and Zack both laugh at the sight of them.

''Yo ladies, check this out,'' Zack calls to some girls in the Youth center we step towards Bulk and Skull and the girls are gathering behind us. They all laugh.

''Roses are red,'' I start looking down at the both of them. I put my hands together.

''Violets are blue,'' Zack continued also putting his hands together.

We both finish together. ''We sure can learn something from you,'' We hear the girls laughing behind us. ''NOT.'' We say putting our hands to our mouths.

Me Zack and the girls laugh more as Bulk and Skull glance at each other from the floor.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jessica's POV:

Me and Tommy are walking by the pond in the park as he says he would like to speak to me about something.

''So what do you want to talk to me about?'' I ask him curious. ''You sounded so serious over the phone.'' I tell him folding my arms across my chest.

''Yeah um,'' He begins and I can hear the nervous edge to his voice. ''Well I wanted to know if...'' He pauses and I decide to speak.

''Yes?'' I ask him in a sweet voice.

''If maybe you would like to uh..' He stopped again and I looked around at him.

''Like to what Tommy?'' I asked. I giggled a little waiting for him to tell me.

''Jess I just don't know how to ask you this.'' He states. I smile to myself.

''Come on, Tommy,'' I encourage him. ''Were friends you can ask me anything.'' I tell him to help him feel more confident. ''I've always been able to tell you anything especially about my past so you can tell me anything.'' I say reminding him how much he's been there for me.

''Really?'' He asks sounding a little unsure.

''Yes, silly.'' I tell him laughing a little to myself.

He takes a deep breath. ''All right,'' He starts again. ''Here it goes,'' He says and he has a gentle tone to his voice. ''Um Jess, I was wondering if... maybe you'd like... to go to the...'' He paused as he struggled to find the right words.

Before he could continue we heard a noise and looked up to see several putties landing around us.

''Look out.'' He tells me.

''Putties!'' I state looking at them. There's only two of us. Can we take them all I wonder.

Me and Tommy fall into fighting stances. I do a back flip and begin to fight the putties while Tommy takes on his own lot. I kick one in the chest so that it goes stumbling away from me. I kick and punch my putties but they seem to be more and more. I keep fighting as well as I can. I do a cartwheel duck under a putties punch and send my own punch at it sending it flying.

I turn to see Tommy's morpher laying on the ground. In fear I jump for it but before I can grab it another puttie kicks it away from me. The puttie picks up Tommy's morpher and flips away from me. I turn to see Tommy still trying to fight the putties not realizing that his morpher was no longer with him. I go back after the puttie with his morpher and knock it out of its hand and into the air. Knocking the puttie away I look up and watch as his morpher lands several feet away from me. I flip over to it and bend down to pick it up. As I am about to pick it up a puttie grabs me from behind and stops me. As another one comes towards me I swing and use my best leg to kick him away from me, but I am still in the arms of the first puttie.

Another puttie comes over and between them they grab my arms and drag me forward. I look over to Tommy to see him on the ground also being approached by putties. They pull him up and he struggles as they drag him to his feet. unfourtanetly they have a good hold on him.

''Tommy my morpher!'' I yell to him trying to get away from the putties.

''I can't reach mine!'' He tells me continuing to struggle. All of a sudden there is bright orange flames and Goldar appears.

''It's Goldar!'' I yell.

''What do you want now metalhead?'' Tommy demands to know from the gold monkey. I watch in terror as Goldar approaches Tommy and I still can't get loose or get too my morpher.

''Now take him!'' Goldar tells the putties and my eyes widen. The putties holding me release me on the ground and I roll away from them as they go towards Tommy. When all the putties are surrounding Tommy, Goldar stabs the ground with his sword and Tommy disappears. Goldar laughs a sinister laugh.

''TOMMY!'' I yell as he vanishes.

''Say goodbye to the green ranger FOREVER!'' Goldar says looking at me. Then he also disappears.

I stare at the place where they disappear in horror. 'Where had they taken him?'

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power* 

Tommy's POV:

Goldar sent me to one of the rooms on the moon. The same room where I had fought Jase when I was evil.

''Just like old times,'' Goldar says looking around at me. ''Isn't it, green ranger?''

''Whats this all about Goldar?'' I demand of him.

One of the putties flip over to him and hand him something that I cannot see properly.

''Ah yes. His morpher,'' my eyes widen when I see my morpher in his hands. ''Leave him to me.'' After Goldar says that the putties disappear leaving me alone with him. ''Get comfortable green ranger,'' He spoke to me as I watched him cautiously. ''Rita has big plans for you,'' He finishes raising his arms in the air with his sword in one of his hands.

''NEVER!'' I yell running forward to fight him.

I begin throwing punches at him. He manages to dodge and bock them all. I go rolling backwards and stand back on my feet. Goldar laughs.

''Jason. Alpha,'' I try my communicator but I am unsuccessful.

''Forget it,'' Goldar tells me with a smug voice. '' Your telecommunications device wont work in this dimension.'' He explains and I feel despair creep up inside me.

''Why am I here?'' I ask Goldar trying to keep my voice calm.

''It's simple,'' Goldar begins to tell me. ''If you serve Rita, you can keep your powers. If not you'll loose them when the candle burns out,'' He tells me and I start to worry.

''What candle?'' I ask him trying to sound casual.

''The green candle,'' He walks away and I see a green candle sitting on a stand burning and glowing green. He laughs loudly. ''It's made of very special wax. When it burns out, Rita will have stolen your powers.'' He explains with triumph in his voice. I stare at the candle as it glows and continues to burn.

Goldar laughs more as lights start to come out of the candle.

''I wont let you get away with this Goldar,'' I tell Goldar as we circle each other.

''Like to stop the candle from burning?'' Goldar laughs at me motioning to the candle he was standing in front of. ''Be my guest,'' He taunted.

I aim a kick to Goldar's chest but it doesn't faze him. I duck under his sword as he goes to strike me down I punch him again. It has no effect again and he knocks me away from him and further away from that candle. I stand up fully again staring at Goldar.

Goldar laughs loudly again. ''You are doomed,'' he tells me. I keep glancing from him to the candle trying to figure out a way to get to that candle.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jessica's POV:

I was at the command centre where Zordon had asked the other five rangers to meet me.

''Another one of Rita's wicked plans,'' I tell them all. ''She's going to try and regain control of Tommy,'' I inform them worried for Tommy's life. ''I jut know it.'' I say pacing all around the command centre as the other rangers all watch me.

Tommy had told me how when he first became a ranger it was not on the side of good and I was worried that she would turn him against us again. I couldn't fight Tommy.

''I can't get a lock on him,'' Zordon tells us why Billy works with Alpha on the computers also trying to find Tommy. ''Rita must be holding him in her dimensional prison,'' He says and I feel worse.

''Billy,'' Jason says putting a hand on my shoulder and addressing the blue ranger. ''You come up with anything?'' He asks him. Trini and Kimberly also get up hoping for some answers.

''Not yet,'' Billy says glancing at the red ranger. ''I'm still trying to tune into the frequency on Tommy's morpher,'' He informs us sadly. All of a sudden the alarms go off.

''AY-YI-YI!'' Alpha wailed. ''The alarm,'' He said as Kim approached the viewing globe.

''Look the viewing globe,'' she says and we all turn to see what she is looking at. It's the dragonzord.

''OH no,'' I say thinking the worst. ''It's the dragonzord.''

''Attacking angel grove,'' Trini says.

''That can only mean one thing,'' Billy says from behind me. I turn as Zordon speaks.

''Rita has regained control of the dragonzord,'' He states. I look back at the viewing globe in terror. without the dragonzord cant form the stego-dragonzord formation which means for now I can't fight in a megazord battle.

We watch as the dragonzord is tearing apart Angel Grove.

''We got to stop it,'' Jason says and I look around to see a look of determination on his face.

''What about Tommy?'' I ask. I can't believe this is happening and I grip my brothers arm.

''We'll have to take him down too,'' Zack says unhappily and I gasp at the thought.

''Wait,'' Zordon says and I turn hoping for any good news right now. ''My sensors indicate, the dragonzord we see is an imposter,'' I sigh in relief as Zordon tells us this. This doesn't necessarily mean Tommy is evil.

''One of Rita's creations?'' Trini asks.

''She's trying to lure us into a trap,'' Billy realises. We all glance at him.

''We don't have a choice,'' Jason tells him. ''It has to be stopped,'' he says looking around at us all.

''I'll stay here,'' I tell him and he raises an eyebrow in question. ''Without Tommy or his dragonzord I cant form a megazord. Which makes the Stegosaurus zord vulnerable to attack,'' I explained and he nodded.

''Be careful power rangers,'' Zordon informed the team.

''Good luck guys,'' I tell them turning to watch the viewing globe.

''IT'S MORPHING TIME,'' Jason yells and they morph and go to battle.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

The others arrive and face off with Goldar who has just arrived to fight them. They all take on the putties. Goldar jumps in to battle Jason, Clashing swords with him. Jason manages to dodge his attacks with his own sword. When Goldar finally gets a hit in I gasp as Jason addresses Goldar.

''Where's Tommy Goldar?'' He demands to know.

Goldar just attacks him again. ''You will never see your friend again,'' He vowed to the red ranger. I hoped he was Ok.

I turned to Alpha and Zordon.

''Any luck finding Tommy?'' I asked.

''Not yet, Jessica,'' Alpha told me and I sighed.

''Do not worry we will keep trying,'' Zordon told me and I nodded. I began to watch what alpha was doing and helping where I could.

When I turned back the fake dragonzord was still destroying the city.

Jason and the other rangers were stumbling around.

''It's destroying the city,'' Jason said trying to stay on his feet. He kicked another puttie. ''We've gotta do something! and fast!'' He tells the other rangers. I watched worry filling me as they all were trying to keep their balance. Jason avoided the rubble from the wreckage that the fake dragonzord was causing. ''OH MAN,'' Jason yelled when he seen all the destruction.

All the rangers continued to fight the putties. Each ranger using their own skills to try and get the upper hand. I could see that Jason had had enough when he raised his hand into the air.

''WE NEED DINO ZORD POWER NOW!'' The five rangers all took to their zords.

They each powered up their crystals and formed the megazord. The fake dragonzord started to walk towards them ready to attack.

The megazord met the fake in the middle and they began to grapple with each other. The megazord kept attempting to punch the fake but all the punches were blocked and dodged. Then the fake raked their claws on at the megazord sending sparks flying. The rangers all cried out as the dragon tail hit their megazord sending them stumbling. They finally got a punch in that hit the fake dragonzord. The fake went tumbling backwards. After a shoulder barge the fake zord was starting to get the upper hand again, whacking the megazord with its tail.

''Man it's just as powerful as the real dragonzord,'' Jason pointed out an I turned back to Zordon and Alpha.

''They need help,'' I told them. ''We need Tommy so we can form another megazord to help stop this thing.'' They just continued to search why I turned to the globe again.

I was happy when Tommy arrived on the scene.

''Huh oh no,'' He called when he saw what was happening.

''Rangers I'm here,'' he told the others and I smiled to myself. ''Goldar had me trapped.''

''OK I'm going,'' I told Zordon but he stopped me.

''Jessica wait here,'' he ordered me. ''We ma have to call our team back,'' I nodded but wondered why so I continued to watch and listen.

''It's time for some real dragonzord power,'' Tommy told his friends.

He called for the Dragonzord. It didn't come and I was confused by what Tommy says.

''Huh,'' he says looking at the dagger. ''My powers are weakening already,'' he realises.

He tries again and this time it works and the real dragonzord arrives. The real dragonzord whacks the fake with it's tail to knock it away from the rangers. As it stumbles back it reveals it's true form. A one eyed grey monster. The others realize that the cyclops monster can no longer hold its shape. He tries the megazord next but still it cannot hold it's form. It disappears when it realises that it has lost the upper hand.

''Alright guys,'' I tell them.

The others return to the command centre and Alpha runs a diagnostic on Tommy.

''What is Alpha doing?'' Kim asks curiously.

Billy answered her. ''He's scanning Tommy,'' He explained to us. ''for internal damage due to crossing dimensions,'' That makes me worry that there is something wrong.

''You're all clear,'' the robot tells him.

''Thanks Alpha,'' Tommy tells him. Then he turns to me and opens his arms. ''Come here Jess,'' He offers seeing the scared look on my face and I run into his arms trying to fight the tears as he rubs my back.

''I'm glad you are ok Tommy,'' I tell him as we separate.

''Man,'' Tommy begins glancing around at us. ''I'm just glad I could get out of there,'' he tells us.

''Hey I remember,'' Jason tells him. ''Rita's secret dimension is one bad place,'' he comforts his friend.

''The important thing Tommy is that you are OK,'' i remind him.

''Am I?'' he asks. ''According to Rita, my power's going to be gone soon,'' he told us. I hope not we are like our own team we fight megazord battles together. What would I do without him.

''She's just bluffing Tommy trying to scare you,'' Trini says. ''How would she be able to take your powers away?'' She asked him.

''I'm afraid,'' Zordon began and we all turned to look at him. ''It is possible rangers,'' he tells us which doesn't squash my fears.

''Zordon,'' Tommy addressed their mentor. ''Then you found out something, about the green candle I told you about?'' He asked.

''Yes,'' He says. ''Rita has a special wax from the Gamma-tri system. Once touched, it retains a persons body energy,'' my eyes widen in shock.

''But I never touched anything,'' Tommy says confused.

''You did when you worked for Rita,'' He reminds the green ranger.

''No way,'' I say freaking out a little at what this means. ''And she's been saving the wax, all this time?'' I ask putting my hand on Tommy's shoulder.

''Yes,'' Zordon says bluntly. ''And now she has made a candle, from the wax and cast a spell over it. Connecting the green rangers powers, With it's flame,'' he tells them.

''Then Rita wasn't bluffing,'' Tommy says sounding really tense. ''Once the candle burns out. I'm history,'' He says. ''The green rangers history,'' he finishes.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:

Ok little clue, It's not Jason who gets the dragonzord. Hope you like this chapter as now I am writing them in more detail. Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11: The green candle part 2

Chapter 11: The green candle part 2

Chelbell2016:  
Ok next chapter for you all. I would also like to say that there wont be too many chapters without Tommy as it is a TommyxOC story so it wouldn't be right.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jessica's POV:

We were all still inside the command centre after the revelation that Tommy was loosing his powers.

''I don't believe this,'' Tommy spoke up. ''Rita has linked my powers to a candle,'' he finished looking up at Zordon.

''Yes,'' Zordon told him. ''And if the flame burns out while in her position, you will be stripped of those powers and they will belong to Rita forever,'' he informed us all.

''Zordon isn't there anything that we can do?'' Kim asked walking forward.

''Someone must journey into Rita's dark dimension, and get the candle before it burns out,'' he told us. I thought it over.

''So how do I get there?'' Tommy asked.

''You don't,'' Zordon tells him. ''You would accelerate Rita's spell, another ranger must go in,'' He said and I looked up.

''I'll go,'' Jason starts but I cut him off.

''No Jase I will go,'' I tell him.

''Forget it no way, either of you,'' Tommy says mainly looking at me.

''Look it makes sense,'' Jason says to the both of us. ''I'm the only other ranger that has been there,'' I understand his judgement but I need him to understand mine.

''Yeah but you need to be with your team,'' I argue making them all look around with me. ''If something happens you guys can form the megazord,'' i tell him.

''It's way too dangerous Jess,'' Tommy said grabbing my hand.

''It's you're only chance Tommy,'' Billy said and this time even Jason couldn't argue with my logic. I waited to see what they would all say.

''No, there's no way I'm going to risk something happening to Jessica because of me,'' He said.

''Look Tommy you're one of us, a power ranger,'' I say looking deep into his eyes. ''I trusted you with a huge part of my life,'' I told him not breaking eye contact to show I mean that I am serious. ''Please, trust me to bring you're powers back to you, I wont let you down,'' I promised him. I turned to look at the others and then at him again. ''I wont stand by and watch while we loose a team mate.'' Tommy still looked unsure.

''Jessica speaks for all of us Tommy,'' Trini spoke to him.

''Yeah,'' Zack inputs.

Tommy squeezes my hand again and nods. ''Thanks Jess,'' he says and I hug him to show him I mean it.

Alpha spoke up. ''Zordon,'' he began. ''I found it!'' he told Zordon.

''Found what?'' Kimberly asked curious.

''The molecular energy patterns left by the putties in the park,'' he said and I felt really confused.

''What is he talking about?'' Zack asked looking as confused as I felt.

''Alpha's found the doorway to Rita's dark dimension,'' Billy says looking around at us all.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

''Ah, their ready,'' Billy says showing us one of his devices.

''AY-YI-YI,'' Alpha says watching Billy work. ''I sure hope this works Billy,'' he tells the blue ranger.

I nod. ''Yeah me too Alpha, me too,'' I tell him still holding Tommy's hand.

''What are these things?'' Kim asks Billy.

''Molecular decoders,'' he tells her confidently. ''You see Alpha found traces of the putties molecular pattern in the park,'' he reminded us and.

''Oh from when they took Tommy,'' I say. He nods his head at me.

''Affirmative,'' he confirms. ''And since the putties teleported to Rita's dark dimension, we will be able to follow the same path,'' he explained.

''Everyone ready to teleport,'' Jason asked.

''Absolutely nothing,'' I tell him. ''Just know that you mean a lot to us.'' I say and Jason turns to me still looking unhappy that I am the one going to Rita's dark dimension but in my opinion it makes the most sense.

''Let's do it,'' he tells me. I walk over to the others.

''Stay in contact rangers,'' Alpha tell us all. ''And be careful,'' he finishes

We all teleport out of the command centre and into the park.

We were at the park where me and Tommy had fought the putties earlier.

''Jess,'' Jason speaks softly. ''Is this the place where Goldar captured Tommy?'' he asked me and I looked around just to be sure.

''Yeah I'm pretty sure,'' I confirm looking around.

''Good,'' Trini says. ''Lets get ready to set up the decoders,'' she instructs and her and Billy begin to set things up.

''Is this right Billy,'' Trini asks after a few minutes of her and Zack setting the decoders up with Billy watching.

''Almost,'' the blue ranger spoke and we all approached. ''They need to line up exactly,'' he explains and Trini and Zack nod and get back to work.

Billy was just making sure things were up to bat when Jase spoke.

''How soon Billy?'' He asked.

''That should just about do it,'' Billy says standing back up.

''Lets fire these puppies up,'' Zack says and I nod watching from a distance. I was worried about Tommy.

''Hey,'' Kim says looking around at us all. ''Do you guys hear that like really gross sound?'' She asked us. and we all listened closely.

''Yeah,'' We all say when we realise what she is talking about.

We hear someone huffing and grunting and we turn to see Bulk and Skull climbing the hill. 'Oh great just what we don't need right now'

''Hey you guys,'' Bulk says to us and we all look at them while they try to catch their breaths. ''Are in our private park,'' he states and we all glance at each other.

''Yeah our private park,'' Skull says wheezing.

''Actually fellas,'' Billy says while approaching the two. ''It's a public park, anyone can visit,'' he tells the two who don't look happy.

''Yeah,'' Skull says pointing at the blue ranger. ''Anyone but you brainiac,'' he taunts him. He flicked Billy's chin and pointed us away. ''So get going,'' he tells us and I roll my eyes. ''NOW!''

''Just leave us alone,'' Trini tells them as me and Kim place our hands on our hips. ''We've got work to do,'' She informs them.

Bulk and Skull scoff at her. ''Hey Bulk,'' Skull begins tapping Bulk on the chest. ''What are those things?'' He asks. I tense as I realise he means the decoders.

''I don't know,'' Bulk replies staring at the objects. ''Let's find out,'' he tells Skull. Zack grabs one protectively.

''Hey,'' he says pointing at them both, ''You can look, but you can't touch,'' he tells them

Bulk angrily points at Zack. ''Nobody tells me what to do,'' he growls at the black ranger beginning to step forward.

He lunges at Zack who side steps around him. As we watch he speed walks towards him. Zack quickly moves out of the way and Bulk lands head first into the bin behind where Zack was standing. He trips over and the bin goes rolling down the hill, with Skull chasing after his friend the whole way down. We all run forward to watch.

We watch as Skull reaches where Bulk had hit a bin and addresses him. Bulky boy,'' he says tugging at the bin. ''Are you ok?'' He asks. He pulls the bin off of him and Bulk sits up. He stumbles to his feet as he feels really dizzy. ''You don't look so good,'' Skull warns him.

Bulk fights the urge to be sick as he replies. ''I don't feel so good,'' He says trying to walk forwards.

My communicator suddenly goes off.

''This is Jessica, we read you Zordon,'' I say.

''Jessica, the cyclops monster is back and is attacking down town angel grove,'' He says and I see the others all turning to me to listen. ''You must join Tommy in fighting the cyclops monster,'' I worry for tommy but I have a question.

''Who will go through the portal?'' I ask and Jason responds.

''I will,'' he says.

I nod my head. ''Tell Tommy I will meet him there,'' I end the communication and turn to my friends. ''Good luck guys,'' they nod and I grab my morpher.

''IT'S MORPHIN TIME!''

''STEGOSAURUS!''

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

I arrive on top of a building and Tommy lands beside me. I look to see the dragonzord in battle mode destroying the city and Tommy turns to me.

''It's time for some real dragonzord power,'' He says and I nod.

''Right,'' While he plays the flute I raise my arm to the sky. ''I NEED DINO ZORD POWER NOW,'' I call out for my zord.

Both our zords appear and I turn to Tommy again.

''How about some teamwork,'' I suggest and he nods.

We both call out. ''STEGO- DRAGONZORD FORMATION!'' We call and our megazord comes together and I jump into the cockpit while Tommy stands to the side for now.

We face the cyclops- dragonzord in battle mode.

''STEGO SPIKES,'' We call and we shoot at the fake megazord with them. It stumbles backwards and fell over. As it lands it turns back to the one eyed grey monster. The monster got back to his feet. It then turned into the main megazord of the other rangers. The fake megazord runs at us and we grapple with it. It manages to punch our megazord sending sparks everywhere. We call for the dragon tail and it spins as we aim it at the monster. We manage to hit the fake megazord marking it and sending sparks everywhere.

The fake kicks us and we move out of it's way. The megazord punches us and we hit the ground.

''Tommy,'' I say turning to look at him. ''We need to get back onto our feet,'' I say.

We got back to our feet and Tommy spoke to me. ''Hang on Jess, I'm coming aboard,'' He tells me and then he joins me inside the cockpit. ''Alright were back up now lets go get them,'' he says and I nod.

We continue to grapple with the monster and try to gain the upper hand. The megazord comes flying at us and Kicks us sending us back to the ground. We manage to get it to change its form to normal after a swift punch to the chest. Unfourtanetly it then changes back to dragonzord in fighting mode and grabs the dragon drill that we have a good hold on. Even though we force it to change back again it jumps into the air and knocks us down once more with a kick. It then blasts us with electricity and I cry out from inside the cockpit.

''Tommy we're not doing so well,'' I tell him.

''I know just hang on Jess,'' Tommy says comforting me.

The cyclops comes running at us ad turs into the Tyrannosaurus zord. after a bit of scuffling we send it back to its grey mode and it hits the ground. The Cyclops monster picks us up and spins us around. The monster then throws us to the ground were we struggle to get back to our feet again as we are loosing power.

We look up to see the other Zords coming toward us.

''Tommy look,'' I call pointing to our friends. ''We have backup,'' I yell.

They form the Megazord but all of a sudden Tommy cries out from beside me.

''NO,'' he yells. ''You cant take my powers Rita, I'm the green ranger,'' He vows.

''ULTRAZORD!'' The others call out.

Titanus appears and we form the ultrazord. We fire at the Cyclops monster. The monster falls down destroyed.

''Yeah,'' Jason says. ''Lets get to the command centre,'' He tells all six of us.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We all arrive back at the command centre.

''We're going back in after the candle,'' Jason tells Zordon.

''I'm afraid it's too late rangers,'' Zordon tells us. ''The green candle has been extinguished,'' He tells us and I look at Tommy feeling guilty.

''Then Rita's won?'' Tommy asks sadly.

''There is only one way to stop the transference of power,'' Zordon tells us. ''Green ranger must give up his power coin,'' He says and I step forward.

''No way,'' I tell Zordon. ''There's gotta be another way,'' I suggest.

''There's no other choice Jess,'' He tells me and I feel like I'm on the brink of tears.

''By giving his coin to another ranger,'' Zordon explains. ''Tommy can prevent Rita from gaining it's power,'' I sigh defeated. There's no other way ad we all know it. ''It is the only way,'' He finishes.

''I guess this is it huh,'' He tells us turning towards us all. ''It's been great,'' he says.

I am shocked when he turns away from the others and holds the power coin out to me. ''I thought Jase,'' I suggested but he shook his head.

''Together you and me are a formidable team,'' he says stopping me from any more objections. ''And you said I could trust you with my power, well I do,'' He says and I hold out my hand for It still shocked. ''Don't worry I'll be alright,'' He says to everyone. He places the coin in my hand.

All of a sudden his gold chest plate disappears and appears on me. I feel the extra power boost. Tommy stumbles as he feels the last of his powers leaving his body and we all are quick to catch him.

''Tommy, I'm so sorry,'' I say feeling guilty.

''It's over isn't it,'' Tommy says as his suit is glowing a light green.

''Yes I'm afraid so,'' Zordon says as we turn to him.

''And Rita?'' Tommy asks weakly.

''With the coin in Jessica's hand,'' Zordon told us. ''The power is protected,'' He said and I nodded.

''I feel strange inside,'' Tommy told us and I felt worry for him.

''Your body is morphing back to it's normal state,'' Zordon informed him.

''OH this is weird,'' Tommy states as he continues to lightly glow green.

''You are a strong and courageous fighter green ranger,'' Zordon says. '' And an honourable man,'' He finishes.

''Somethings happening!'' I cry out and Tommy's ranger suit disappears.

''Are you OK?'' Kim asks.

''It was great being a ranger Zordon,'' Tommy tells our mentor. ''You'll always be with me,'' He smiles up at Zordon.

''I'm sorry Tommy,'' I put my hand on Tommy's shoulder. ''We tried to get the candle,'' I comfort him.

''You did what you had to do,'' He reminds me taking my hand. ''my powers are with you now use it to defeat Rita,'' he points out.

''I will Tommy,'' I say with tears in my eyes but I hide them.

''What's important to me now,'' he says looking around at all of us. ''Is my friendship with all of you, I don't ever want that to change,'' he says.

''It wont Tommy,'' I promise. ''You'll always be one of us,'' I inform him and the others nod at him.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

I was told at the Gym that Tommy was at the park. As I made my way there I hoped that nothing would change between us. I got there to see Tommy practising Karate. I sigh that's one thing I miss. Karate.

I smile still watching him from a distance. I approach him after a few seconds.

He turns and finally sees me standing there. He stands up straight.

''They said back at the Gym that I would find you here,'' I told him.

''Yeah,'' he says approaching me. ''I like practising outside sometimes,'' he tells me. ''You know the smell of fresh air.''

''How are you doing?'' I ask.

''I'm hanging,'' he informs me. ''I've been working on my Karate, focusing on my school work. I'm just trying to keep busy you know,'' he relays on what he has bee doing since he's no longer a power ranger.

''We miss you,'' I tell him.

''Yeah but those guys where a team long before I showed up,'' he reminded me. ''And I'm sure you will get used to it,'' he promises.

''I don't want to get used to it,'' I protest. ''Tommy I miss you, more than anything I miss you,'' I tell him.

He takes my hand. Slowly we lean towards each other and kiss.

He exhales deeply. ''I've been waiting to do that again for a long time,'' he says and it reminds me of our first kiss. This one was better.

''Me too,'' I inform him shyly still holding his hand.

We both laugh a little. ''Whoo now that that's over with,'' he says still smiling widely. ''I guess my next question is a piece of cake,'' he says.

''What's that?'' I ask.

''Jessica, will you be my date to the dance on Saturday night?'' He asks. I turn away to hide my blush and smile wider. ''Well?'' He asks sounding a little worried. ''Jessica?'' He asks now sounding frantic. I turn back to him with a wide smile.

''I didn't want to make it easy for you,'' I say laughing. ''Of course I'll be your date Saturday night,'' I told him still laughing and he smiles again.

''YES!'' He says in triumph. He picks me up and spins me around. He puts me back down and we smile widely at each other.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:

My favourite part of writing this was the last scene. I'm thinking one or two episodes before going to return of the green ranger what do you guys think and thank you for all your reviews.


	12. Chapter 12: A bad reflection on you

Chapter 12: A bad reflection on you

Chelbell2016:

Next chapter for you.

Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Courtney's POV:

Me and the other rangers are all walking in the halls when we spot Mr Kaplan on the floor covered in soap suds. I am shocked that it seems to be coming from the drinking fountain. We all run forward to help Mr Kaplan up. Jason turns the drinking fountain of and Billy kneels down next too Mr Kaplan.

''Mr Kaplan,'' he says shocked. ''can we give you a hand?'' He asked.

Mr Kaplan looks shocked at who asked. He stares up at billy and the other four rangers like he cant believe what he is seeing.

''You five,'' He says pointing at the other five rangers. ''Detention NOW!'' I glanced at the others confused but they looked as confused as I was.

''What?'' Kim questions.

''Yes,'' He confirms. ''And unless you want to join them miss Lee Scott I would suggest you move on now.

I decide that the best thing to do is to leave. I give the others sympathetic looks while I leave the school.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

I decided to go for a ride on serenity when I got out of school. I was just getting her out of her stable pen when I heard a noise behind me. I turned and gasped. Rey was there.

''Hello princess,'' He says tauntingly. ''Have you come to your senses and dumped that looser Tommy Oliver?'' He asked backing me into the wall.

I stood my ground. ''Tommy is twice the man that you are!'' I inform him and he raises hi fist and punches me in the gut winding me. ''You'll soon regret not being my girl princess,'' he warned and then he kicked me in my bad knee. Not bad enough to rebreak it but bad enough that it is really hurting me.

''Leave me alone Rey,'' I warned him. ''Otherwise I will have you arrested,'' I tell him and he just laughs.

''Princess you will learn,'' He says grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. ''You will soon find out that I am more powerful than you think,'' He starts to walk away after punching me in the face. ''Purple ranger,'' I stand there shocked as he leaves. 'how did he know'

I get home and go to get some Ice for my leg and face. Luckily no one is home. I turn towards the kitchen but do a double take when I see the others on TV shooting at civilians.

''What the..?'' I questioned myself. A) my friends are in detention for some reason. B) They would never do that.

I decided to head to the command centre to see if Zordon knew what was happening. I put the ice down and pressed the buttons on my communicator that would send me there.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

I arrive at the command centre to see Alpha watching the same thing as me.

''Zordon, Alpha what is happening?'' I asked looking up at Zordon. ''Why are the others doing this they are supposed to be in detention,'' I tell him and he reassures me.

''Do not worry Jessica, my senses tell me that these rangers are imposters,'' he informs me. ''However you are the only ranger available to fight them right now,'' I loo back at the viewing globe. I had never been in a battle before could I do it.

''Zordon I'm not sure I can fight them alone,'' I tell him. ''I'm not in the best physical condition right now,'' I glance at all my injuries including my leg.

''Jessica, please remember if needed you can use the dragon dagger to summon the dragon shield to give you extra power,'' I thought about it and nodded.

''OK I'll do it,'' I say turning away from Alpha and Zordon and grabbing my morpher. ''IT'S MORPHIN TIME!'' I yell.

''STEGOSAURUS!'' I yell morphing and arriving on the scene.

''Hey who do you think you are impersonating my friends?'' I call up to them. They say nothing and begin to attack me. I duck under a kick from the fake re and punch him as I stand.

Yellow comes at me next and I block her punch and throw her away from me. I than kick the black one but have to roll away from blue and pink as they both go to hit me at the same time.

''You guys ever heard of playing fair?'' I ask. They start firing at me which I dodge. ''Guess not,'' I say and call forth my weapon.

''Power cannon,'' I yell. I begin firing at the fakes but it isn't doing me too well.

''Zordon I need the other rangers help,'' I yell into my communicator. ''I cant do this alone,'' I inform him.

''They are not answering their communicators,'' Zordon said but before he could say anything else another voice came from behind me that shocked me to my core.

''Whats a matter princess you too scared to face me alone,'' I turned shocked to see a silver ranger with a chest plate that was black. It reminded me a lot of Tommy's suit. I knew who it was from the voice.

''Rey?'' I question and he nods. ''How are you a power ranger?'' I demand as I move away from him.

''My mother gave me the remains of the green ranger energy she had to create my own dark power coin,'' He laughed.

''You're mother,'' It took me a few seconds to catch on. ''You're Rita's son,'' I say in shock and he nods.

''Yes now why the clones destroy the city I will take you,'' He says and he raises his blaster at me and fires I roll and avoid it and aim my own hit at him. It missed him and he growled running at me. I dodged his attacks but I had a feeling that he was deliberately going for the areas that he had injured earlier.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

I managed to get the upper hand on Rey when the others appeared so Rey disappeared with a warning.

''They can't be there every time princess,'' he warns. ''So until next time,'' he says before he disappears and I run over to the others.

''You guys,'' I say with happiness. They notice me limping.

''You OK?'' Jason asks and I nod so we run to face the five clones.

''You don't stand a chance,'' Jason tells the fakes and Scorpina who had also appeared to fight.

''Oh yeah,'' She taunts. ''You wanna bet,'' She baits us.

''You can't fight the real thing Scorpina,'' Jason tells her showing his moves.

''POWER RANGERS!'' We all yell.

''Get them!'' Scorpina tells the clones.

While the other rangers face their clones I take on Scorpina. I grab my blade blaster and run to meet her. Scorpina raises her sword to attack me but I block it with my own and Kick her away from me. She comes at me again and manages to kick me in the stomach. I decide I need the dragon dagger and I pull it out.

Tommy's shield appears over mine and I feel the extra power boost as I get back to my feet. I blast lasers at her but she dodges them so I throw a punch at her again which she blocks. I play the flute on the dagger and manage this time to blast Scorpina but she quickly get back to her feet and disappears. I turn in time to see the other rangers turning the clones back into putties. As Jason strikes his it turns into a silver monster.

We all gather together as the monster laughs menacingly.

''Farewell power brats,'' The monster tells us.

The monster shoots us with lightning that sends us to the ground injured. We stagger back to our feet.

''Mirrors, mirrors all around,'' The monster speaks again. The mirrors trap us. ''Smash the rangers to the ground,'' He finishes.

The mirrors begin turning and we all cry out. Then the monster blasts us and we hit the ground again hard.

''This guys getting on my nerves,'' Jason states.

''And to think I always liked mirrors,'' Kimberly says.

''So did I till now,'' I tell them. ''Lets get him guys,'' I tell the others.

''You're finished,'' The monster said running at us.

''Rangers Light blasters up,'' Jason tells the others and I pull out my blaster and switch it to cannon mode.

I jump on top of Kim and Trini's shoulders and aimed my cannon at the monster.

''FIRE!'' We all yelled together and fired at the monster.

The blast hits the monster and knocks the sword out of it's hand.

''All right power rangers,'' Jason says. ''Lets bring them together,'' He tells them.

''POWER AXE!'' Zack yells.

''POWER BOW!'' Kimberly yells.

''POWER DAGGERS!'' Trini yells.

''POWER LANCE!'' Billy yells.

''POWER SWORD!'' Jason yells grabbing the formed weapon.

''POWER RANGERS!'' We all call as I raise my power cannon and set it to full power.

''FIRE!'' We all yell blasting the monster. The monster fell to the ground destroyed.

''POWER RANGERS,'' We yelled again and the crowd all started to cheer but I didn't feel like it.

As all the others go to greet the fans I stay back. The news told everyone and I motioned the others to follow me which they did.

''We need to go to the command centre now,'' I say and they all worry at my tone of voice.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

I had just finished telling the rangers and Zordon about everything that had happened today and to say they were shocked would be an understatement.

''You mean to tell us,'' Jason began squeezing my shoulder. ''That Rey is Rita's son and she has used what little she has of Tommy's power to make him into a ranger,'' he finishes with anger in his voice.

''Yeah,'' I tell him with a scared voice. ''Jase he has a personal vendetta against me I swear,'' I tell him.

''Jess we wont let anything happen to you,'' He tells me. ''You are to go no where on your own why he is out there,'' he said.

''I don't know Jase he keeps managing to find me,'' I remind him.

''Jessica,'' Zordon addresses me and I look up at him. ''As he is evil and Rita's son if he is ever after you or, you are alone with him I give you permission to teleport to the command centre away from him,'' I nodded.

''Thanks Zordon,'' I say and then I turned to Jason. ''Jase I need you to do me a favour,'' I tell him.

''What's that little sis?'' He asks.

I take a deep breath.

''I need you to teach me Karate again,'' I said and he was shocked. ''So I can defend myself,'' I explained and he nodded.

''Of course I will do it,'' he tells me and the other step forward.

''We will all help you,'' Trini says smiling.

''We wont let that dirt bag get you again,'' Zack promises placing an arm around my shoulders.

I nod I have good friends.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:

Well what do you guys think? I cant wait to write about how Tommy reacts when he finds out about Rey being a ranger, over protective is the word. Rey will be there for most of mighty morphin apart from when Rita isn't so most of season 2. I know this was a short chapter but I am only writing one more than moving on to return of the green ranger which is fun. Please review thanks.


	13. Chapter 13: A pig suprise

Chapter 13: A pig surprise

Chelbell2016:

Well first I am going to say. HAPPY NEW YEAR. to all my readers. It is just gone midnight. I cant sleep so I decided to start writing this chapter see how much I can do.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jessica's POV:

We are going to the pet adoption day. I am hoping to get a dog as I would like something to take my mid off of Rey.

''Welcome to pet adoption day,'' the announcer says. ''Give a pet a happy home,'' The guy finishes.

''Come on guy. come here,'' Jason says picking up a black bunny rabbit. ''Here you go big guy,'' he says as he passes it to a little boy. We are helping out but I am also hoping to find one for myself.

I smile with Jason as the boy walks off with his new pet.

''You found a dog you want yet?'' He asks and I shake my head.

''No but there's time,'' I told him optimistically.

I look over to see Kim with a girl and a Chihuahua stroking it.

''He's so cute,'' Kim tells the boy. ''Now you promise to take good care of him?'' she asks the little girl. She nods. ''OK,'' she says handing over the lead and I smile.

Both Trini and billy give another dog away but I see one dog that is still there. It is a Staffordshire. I walk over and see that she is female.

''Hey girl,'' I say and I fuss her. I notice Jason watching me. ''What she's cute!'' I state he just smiles.

I walk over to Jason as he addresses billy and trini.

''If it keeps up like this,'' he says leaning over the table to talk to them. ''We'll find all the pets new owners today,'' he says happily and I feel smug.

''Yeah I sure hope all these adorable animals will land up in good homes,'' I say still watching the staffy pup.

''Affirmative,'' Billy says looking at me. ''Having a pet is a big responsibility,'' He says and I nod my head.

I look over and almost laugh my head off when I see a woman walking a pig. Billy sees it too.

''Perhaps I need to have my glasses examined,'' He said making the others look up. ''But uh if I'm not mistaken, there's...''

I finish for him as he struggles to find the right words. ''A lady walking a pig,'' I say trying not to laugh. ''I see it too,'' I say to let him know he's not going crazy.

The lady approached us. ''Excuse me,'' she spoke in a kind voice and I smiled politely. ''I was wondering if someone would be able to help me. I need to find a nice family to adopt Norman,'' She said motioning to her pig.

The pig snorts and Trini replies. ''Oh he's so cute,'' she says and I fight the urge to laugh.

Kim scoffs and the woman begins to sob. I give Kim a look and step forward to try and comfort the woman.

''Oh please,'' she begs. ''Wont somebody help me?'' She asks and I sigh.

''Of course we will mam,'' I tell her even as Kim looks hesitant. I'm not a fan of pigs but I don't like seeing anyone cry.

''We'll do everything we can to find Norman a good home,'' Jason promises and me and Trini nod our heads.

''Oh thank you,'' she says to us. She hands the leash to Kim. We all giggle as she walks away.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We are almost finished selling all the pets.

''Well that just about does it,'' Billy says. I glance over and see that the Staffordshire pup is still there.

''Maybe not billy,'' I said and they all look around at me. ''That pup is still here,'' I say pointing.

''Oh she's been brought,'' Jason told me. ''The owners are picking her up later as theyre busy,'' Jase tells me and I feel a pang of jealousy. That dog is gorgeous .

''Hold it,'' Bulk says running towards us. ''Nobody move,'' He says as we all look at him confused.

''Yeah,'' Skull says. ''We want a pet too.''

''Something cool,'' Bulk says to us and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. ''Something different, like us,'' He finishes.

All of a sudden we hear a squeal and Norman the pig steps out from under the table making us rangers giggle.

''Fellas meet Norman,'' Billy introduces them laughing with the rest of us.

''Here,'' Kim says.

Bulk and Skull look unsure.

In the end they smile.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Me Jason and Kim are at school when Zack approaches with Trini and Billy.

''Hey guys,'' he greets us. ''Have you seen Bulk and Skull?'' He asks.

''Yeah they were just here,'' Kim tells him and I nod. ''With that disgusting pig.''

''Why?'' I ask.

''What's up?'' Jason asks at the same time as I do.

''We think that Rita might do something to Norman,'' Trini explains and I wonder what they mean.

''Alright Billy, Trini you guys keep working on that device,'' Jason tells them. ''The rest of us will split up and look for Bulk and Skull.''

We all nod and split up.

I have looked around the school and I can't see any sign of Bulk and Skull or Norman. I'm worried at what Rita might do to him. I mean he's just an animal.

I decided to look in the youth centre.

When I got there I heard screaming and people running. I wonder what is happening and run in to see a pig like monster chasing Bulk and Skull for their sandwich.

''OH I got the munchies,'' The monster told them. I was waiting for an opportunity to do something.

''Don't you recognise us?'' Bulk asked and I realised that that pig must be Norman. ''We're you're parents.''

I decide to intervene and Zack appears at the same time as I step into the room.

''Give him the food,'' Zack tells them.

''That's what he wants,'' I say.

''Forget it, I haven't eaten since lunch,'' Bulk says.

''Yeah me either,'' Skull replies. I roll my eyes.

''You better give him the food,'' I say. ''Or you'll be lunch,'' I warn them.

''I think we ought to do what she says,'' Skull tells Bulk.

He gives him a small bit and Zack sighs.

''Your going to have to do better than that Bulk,'' He states and I nod. He gives him the rest of the sandwich.

''Well nice knowing you,'' Bulk says.

''Yeah,'' Skull continues. ''We're outta here.''

They run out of the door, leaving me and Zack to the monster.

''That was close,'' Zack tells me and I nod.

''More, give me more,'' The monster demands. ''Why don't you open up the bakery?''

''Alright bacon breath,'' I say as me and Zack approach the monster falling into fighting stances.

''I'm vapour,'' the pig says before disappearing.

I turn to Zack and he nods raising his communicator.

''Zordon, come in,'' he says into the communicator. ''This is Zack.''

Zordon responds speaking to us both. ''The other rangers have been briefed,'' he tells us. ''And are here waiting yours and Jessica's arrival.'' We of our heads and he continues. ''Prepare for teleportation to the command centre,'' He tells us.

''You got it,'' Zack tells him and we teleport out.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We arrived at the command centre.

''Sorry guys,'' Zack says.

''It got away,'' I inform them.

''Power rangers,'' Zordon spoke and we all looked up at him. ''It is apparent that once again we face Rita's evil pudgy pig,'' he told us all. ''You must stop this overweight menace and do away with him once and for all.''

''But Zordon we can't hurt it,'' Trini says. ''It's a real pig.''

''And are you ready for this?'' Kim asks our mentor. ''His name is Norman.''

''This is indeed unfortunate,'' He tells them. ''Do your best to bring him under control and all costs you must keep Pudgy Pig from running free,'' He requests of us.

''You got it,'' Jason says turning to us. ''Guys, ITS MORPHIN TIME!''

''MASTADON!''

''PTERADACTYL!''

''TRICERATOPS!''

''SABER-TOOTH TIGER!''

''TYRANNOSAURUS!''

''STEGOSAURUS!''

We all morph.

''POWER RANGERS,'' We call as we land in angel grove.

Pudgy pig is sitting on top of a building looking down.

''There he is,'' Trini points him out.

''It's going to be all we can stomach guys,'' Jason says with his power blaster in his hand.

''He's preparing to descend,'' Billy says.

''Here I come,'' The pig yells.

He keeps jumping up and down taunting us. We call our weapons and run at the monster. The monster whacks Jason and sends him flying. Billy tries to stab him with his lance but he just knocks him out of the way. Trini and Kim both roll away when he aims a punch at them and quickly stand back up, I fire a few shots at him but he dodges them and swipes at me sending me to the ground. We are trying not to seriously harm him but he is not helping at all. Zack uses his power axe but again it has no effect.

Jason jumps at him with his power sword in his hands. He slashes at the monster. The moster hits Jason twice and knocks him to the ground. He blasted us and then we all looked up to see him nowhere in sight.

''Hey, where did he go?'' Jason asks.

''He vanished again,'' Zack tells him.

''What are we going to do?'' I ask.

''Get some help,'' Jason tells me.

''Zordon we lost him,'' He tells Zordon.

''Understood power rangers,'' Zordon tells us.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Zordon has Alpha teleport us to his current location.

''Sausage head has got to be around here somewhere,'' Jason tells us.

''If he is,'' Trini says. ''We'll find him.''

''Yeah It's not like he's going to blend in with the scenery or anything,'' Kim points out.

''Split up we'll cover more ground that way,'' Jason tells us and we nod.

''Right!''

We all split up to find the pudgy pig. After a few minutes with no luck I regrouped with the other rangers.

''Anyone have any better luck than I did?'' Jason asks and I shake my head.

''Guys,'' Zack spoke walking up to us. ''Guys you're never going to believe this.''

''You found him?'' Kim asked.

''This way come on,'' He said leading us to where the pig was.

''Check that out,'' He said pointing to where pudgy pig was standing in a pig pen.

''What is he doing?'' I asked.

''He appears to be dancing,'' Billy clarified.

''No way,'' Kim said supressing giggles. ''A dancing pig.''

''Now I've seen everything,'' Trini says laughing.

''Not so loud,'' Jason hushed us. ''We don't want him to know were here.''

''Hold it guys,'' I said. ''What is he doing now?'' I asked them all.

We heard pudgy pig saying sweet things to a piglet.

''Oh how sweet,'' Trini says. ''He's in love.''

''That is so gross. Eww,'' Kim points out.

''Well this proves our hypothesis,'' Billy spoke in science terms. ''That underneath the façade this is indeed Norman.''

''Yep one of Rita's real monsters,'' Trini began. ''could never fall in love that way.''

''Love will keep him busy, till Billy can change him back,'' Jason stated.

Our communicators began to beep.

''Jason here,'' Jason said answering. ''Go ahead Zordon.''

''Power rangers,'' Zordon said. ''It appears pudgy pig was a diversion to keep you occupied, Goldar is attacking angel grove.'' He continues. ''There is not a moment to loose, you must intercept him immediately,'' He told us.

''Alright lets go get him rangers,'' Jason told us.

''Right,' We say before teleporting out of there.

We arrive to also see Scorpina there.

''Careful rangers,'' Jason says. ''This is going to be tougher than we thought.''

''Oh wait till i get my hands on her,'' Kim says.

We turn to see Goldar attacking the city and I turn to the others.

''I'll take Goldar you take Scorpina,'' I tell them.

''Go Jessica,'' Jason says and I jump to a higher building.

''I NEED DINOSAUR POWER NOW!'' I yell and as the Stegosaurus appears I also pull out the dragon flute and begin to play it.

As the Dragon zord appears I have it shoot its finger lasers at Goldar. They miss.

''Time to take it up a notch. STEGO-DRAGONZORD FORMATION!'' I yell. As my megazord forms I jump into the cockpit.

''I will crush you,'' He tells the other rangers.

As he went to stand on them I shoved him out of the way. Using my Stego spikes I send sparks out as I knock him back. The others call for their zords so I keep him busy by calling the dragon tail and using it to knock him over again. They combine their megazord and join me. Goldar slashes at us with his sword but I block him He lands a few hits and I hit him with dragonzord tail while the others prepare their megazord. Goldar gets a hold of the megazord and I cant get a good hit in without hitting them. They stand on his foot and push him away. I again use the stego spike to knock him away from the others. They call the megasword and I power up the dragon tail. We run at Goldar and use our weapons to attack him.

Goldar kicks at the megazord and aims a punch for the Stego-dragonzord which I block and send him flying with the dragon tail. He stands up and speaks to us.

''This time you're mine,'' he tells us.

He comes at me and behind me and I grapple with hi why the others fully powers the sword. They fully charged it with electricity but after knocking me away Goldar addresses us.

''You haven't seen the last of me fools,'' he says before disappearing.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We headed back to the pudgy pig to turn him back to Norman.

''You sure this is going to work billy?'' Kim asked the blue ranger.

''I was able to recalibrate the transformer,'' He explained. ''So if my calculations are correct, It should reverse the process with no harm to Norman.''

He started the machine and I hope that it works. It does.

''You did it Billy,'' Zack laughed.

''Good work Billy,'' Jason tells him.

''I can't believe I'm going to say this,'' Kimberly began and I turned to look at her.

''What is it Kimberly?'' I ask.

''I actually think they look cute together,'' She says and I laugh.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

The next day after Trini telling us that Norman has been adopted In class we find out that Mr Caplan is taking the class.

''Settle down,'' He tells everyone. ''I've got a wonderful lecture prepared, and were fortunate to have a stunning live specimen right here in our own class,'' he says.

He goes to the door and collets something.

''Ladies and gentleman I would like to present the pig,'' He said and I had to supress giggles.

''Did he say pig?'' Bulk asked Skull.

''He did, he said pig,'' Skull answered.

They both scream and then jump on a desk at the back of the room while everyone else is laughing.

After school Jason approaches me.

''Hey Jessie wait up,'' he says.

''What's up Jason?'' I asked.

''I know you didn't find a pet at the adoption yesterday bu-'' he began but I cut him off.

''Jase don't worry about it, the only one I could find that I wanted was that Staffordshire pup, and you said she's gone,'' I reminded him and he just smiled.

''Well about that..'' he begins but before I can ask I hear a bark. I turn around to see the other rangers. Kim is holding the pup I wanted.

''OH MY GOD, you guys you tricked me,'' I said and they all laughed.

''Yeah I seen you looking at her and I asked the people to hold her till the end of the day,'' He explained and I hugged him before walking up to the dog.

''I think I am going to call you charm,'' I told her stroking her. ''Cause you sure charmed me.''

We all laughed and brought my new pet home.

*Jessica Lee Scott; Stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:

next chapter. Rey will be in the next couple as its crystal of nightmare and then return of an old friend. Let me know what you think and thank you for the reviews.  
HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!


	14. Chapter 14: To flea or not too flee

Chapter 14: to flea or not to flea

Chelbell2016:

Hi guys I have decided to leave crystal of nightmares and change it to this as I think this is a really good chapter.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jessica's POV:

I was at the youth centre and both me and Zack were holding collection tins out to people and saying the same thing.

''Save the youth centre,'' we said to people asking for donations to stop the place from closing down.

Some people were making contributions and we gave thanks.

We walked over to the juice bar and addressed Kimberly.

''That going out of business sign is really depressing,'' Zack says and I nod my head in agreement.

''I cant believe this place is closing down,'' I exclaimed in sadness.

''Yeah,'' Kim says. ''We had a lot of great times here.''

Trini walked up with her own tin and addressed Billy who was sitting, going over Ernie's files on a computer.

''Hey Billy,'' she says to him. how's it going with Ernie's books?'' She asked him and I looked up waiting for the answer.

''From the looks of these reports,'' he said to us with a sad grimace. ''Ernie's last quarter operating expenses, far exceeded his revenues.''

''Trini?'' Kim asked in question.

''He's broke,'' she told us.

''How much in donations?'' I asked.

''About enough for a burger and a shake,'' Zack says and I sigh.

Me and Kim look over and see Ernie looking stressed and upset.

''Poor Ernie,'' I comment. ''I have never seen him this bummed out.''

''Hey guys how's Ernie,'' Came a voice from behind me.

I turn around to see he has a dog in his arms and it is not Charm my dog.

''Not too good,'' Trini says as me and Kim get up and start fussing the dog.

''Where did you get the dog?'' Zack asked.

''He's so adorable,'' I told my brother.

''He followed me here after school, he looked kind of lost so I brought him in,'' He explained. ''I think he might have smelt charm on me.''

''Did you drop charm off for her check up?'' I asked and he nodded.

''Yeah we will be able to pick her up in a few hours,'' Jason told me smiling.

I was still stroking the dog.

I took the dog out of his arms and looked for any collar or dog tags that might tell us where he comes from.

''No tag or collar,'' I informed the others. ''I hope we find his owners.''

Kim and me continued to comfort the dog.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We were all still in the youth centre with the dog when Ernie approached us.

''I thought you're new pal, would like a pick me up,'' he said with a bowl of food in it. I smiled at him.

''Thanks Ernie,'' I said to him.

''I feel bad for him,'' Ernie told us. ''Being away from home and everything. My problems don't seem so terrible all of a sudden.''

''Ernie's so sweet,'' Trini says sadly. ''We can't let the juice bar go out of business you guys.''

''Yeah,'' I say looking around at them all. ''There's got to be something we can do,'' I state.

I looked down as the dog began to wine.

''You OK guy?'' Jason asked.

I bend down and stroke him. ''Hey he probably has to go the little doggies room,'' Zack joked.

''I should probably take him for a walk in the park,'' Jason said.

''I'll go with you,'' I say. As we walk out we stare at the strangeness of Bulk and Skull.

I was holding the dog in my arms and walking along with Jason and Kim who had also decided to tag along.

''I can't believe anybody would let such a sweetheart out of their sights.'' Kim said and I nodded my head. ''He's so cute.''

''Yeah I know,'' Jason smiles.

We continue to walk along and after a few minutes Kim takes the dog into her hands to give me a break.

All of a sudden it looks like the dog is getting irritated.

''I wonder what's wrong with him,'' Kim says.

I bend down and begin stroking his fur why Kim and Jason watch.

''What's the matter boy?'' I ask the dog. ''I know you don't have to go you've been to every tree in the park,'' I say trying to soothe the dog.

All of a sudden I cry out as it feels like something bit me on my arm. ''OUCH,'' I say making Jason and Kim come over to me.

''What?'' Kim asks.

''What's the matter?'' Jason asks.

''Something bit me,'' I tell them. I cant stop itching my arm. It gets worse and it seems to be getting red

''AHH what's happening,'' I ask still itching badly.

''Sis maybe you shouldn't scratch so much,'' Jason points out.

I look over and Kim and back at Jason. ''I can't stop scratching,'' I tell them. ''It's driving me crazy.''

Im still scratching my arm badly when Jason speaks up.

''Where's...'' He says and I notice that the dog has vanished.

''Here doggy, doggy, doggy,'' Kim calls as we all walk along trying to find the dog.

''Here boy,'' Jase yells.

''Come on boy where are you?'' I say.

''Here puppy,'' Kim calls.

All of a sudden several putties and Rey appear. Rey has an evil glint in his eyes as he spots me.

''So we meet again princess,'' he says.

''You leave her alone,'' Jason yells at him then turns to us. ''You guys handle the putties. I'll handle him,'' I nod and go to fight the putties with Kim.

As we begin to fight I have to resist the urge to scratch as it is not helping me to fight. I punch one puttie and another sends me backwards as I dodge it's attack.

''Jessica behind you,'' Kim calls all of a sudden.

As I grab one I pull it over my shoulders and it comes into contact with my arm. I notice that the rash spreads onto the puttie.

The puttie like me cannot stop scratching.

''What is with the puttie?'' Kim asks approaching me and we both glance at it.

''I don't know,'' I tell her. ''It must have caught the itch from me.''

''You mean that can happen to anyone.'' She said sounding worried glancing at my arm where it is beginning to get red from all the scratching.

''I've got an idea send the putties over here.'' I tell her. She nods.

She starts to send them my way and I make sure that they touch my arm and the rash spreads on everyone of them. They all run off as they try and stop the itch and we regroup with Jason as Rey disappears. He glances at my arm and looks worried.

''Oh wow,'' Kim says. ''That looks really horrible.''

''We've got to get you some help,'' Jason says as the rash on my arm is bright red now.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We go straight to the command centre. The others have all joined us.

''AY-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI,'' Alpha moans as he scans my now very red and itchy arm. ''That's one heavy duty rash dude. my epidermal scanner is going haywire.''

''What could it be Zordon?'' Trini asks.

''I'm afraid it's quite serious rangers,'' He tells all of us. ''Rita has finally hatched her fighting flee.''

''I should have known this was Rita's doing,'' I said to the others as Alpha continued to run the scanner over my arm.

''She must have planted it on Jason's dog somehow,'' Kim realised.

''Yes and the bite is extremely contagious,'' Zordon tells us all. ''The itch will spread all over Jessica and anyone who comes into contact with her.''

''Isn't there anything we can do?'' Jason asks looking at me.

''This spray will temporarily stop the itching,'' Zordon says as Alpha approaches me. He begins to spray me with some sort of chemical. ''However, any contact with Rita's monster will immediately neutralise the formula's power.''

''I'll take the data in Alpha's scanner to my lab,'' Billy tells us. ''perhaps I can come up with a permanent antidote.''

''An excellent idea billy,'' Zordon tells the blue ranger.

''I'm going back to the park to find that dog,'' Jason says.

''I'm going too,'' I say.

''No Jessica,'' Alpha tells me. ''It's too dangerous, wait until Billy finds an antidote.''

''Alpha's right sis,'' Jason tells me in a no nonsense voice.

''Rita could be waiting for you,'' Zack finishes.

''Look somebody else could pet that dog,'' I say pointing to my very red and sore arm. ''And the same thing will happen to them. And it would be my fault. Jason will need my help to find the dog.''

''Alright but I'm going with you both,'' Kim says. ''Three heads are better than two.''

''OK Zack and I will check the juice bar,'' Trini says.

''Be careful power rangers,'' Zordon cautions us. ''And stay in close contact at all time.''

We nodded and teleported out.

Me Jason and Kim arrived at the park.

We were walking around the junk area of the park.

''He could be anywhere,'' I state.

''Oh hope he doesn't go to the junkyard,'' Kim says.

''Were gonna have to keep looking,'' Jason tells us both.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

For a few minutes we are yelling for the dog hoping to find him before this happens to anyone else.

''I cant believe he could have gotten this far away,'' Kim says and I silently agree.

All of a sudden a red flea monster appears in front of the three of us.

''Oh purple ranger,'' he calls in a squeaky voice. ''I'm so happy to see you again.''

''Oh no it's Rita's flea,'' Kimberly said disgusted. ''Eww it's even more gross than I thought.''

''Let's get to work,'' Jason says to the both of us. ''Jessica be careful, remember what Zordon said.''

I nod my head.

''IT'S MORPHIN TIME,'' Jason yells.

''PTERODACTYL!''

''TYRANNOSAURUS!''

''STEGOSAURUS!''

We finish morphing and the monster blasts at us making us move quickly to avoid the blast. All of a sudden I feel the itch return and it feels horrible.

''Jessica,'' Kim says.

''Guys, Zordon's spray has been deactivated,'' I tell them irritated.

''What's the matter purple ranger?'' The flea taunted. ''I thought you were itching to fight me.''

''Stay here,'' Jason tells me as he and Kimberly prepare to fight the monster.

''Alright bug breath,'' Kim says. ''It's extermination time.''

They pull out their blade blasters. They both jump at the monster but he whacks them both out of the way.

''Jason, Kimberly are you all right?''

''I'm okay,'' Kim said. Before anything else could happen the itching started to get worse and I was trying to do anything to make it stop.

''Oh no it's getting worse,'' I said itching. I then ended up doing flips and landing on my back.

''As for you red and pink rangers I'll take care of the two of you,'' The flea monster says running forward. ''When im finished with your friend.''

''You just stay away from her,'' Jason tells the monster but before they could continue another voice spoke. One that shook me to the core when I knew I couldn't defend myself.

''What about me?'' Rey said now in ranger mode. ''Should I stay away from the princess?'' He demanded and I struggled back to my feet and pulled out my power cannon. The others were occupied with the monster and couldn't get to me.

''You leave me alone Rey,'' I tell him backing away slowly. ''I have told you I am not your princess.'' I told him firing at him and he didn't dodge it and went flying.

I look over to see both Jason and Kimberly on the floor struggling.

''That's it,'' I say. ''I'm not letting Rita, her pesky flea or Rey get the best of me.''

I try and fight with the others but before long we are back on the ground and both Rey and that flea are standing over us.

Both Kim and Jason look over and see that I am struggling.

''Jessica,'' Kim says.

All of a sudden their are blasts that knock the monster and Rey away from us. The others have arrived.

''Over here guys,'' Zack tells Billy and Trini.

''She's getting worse,'' Kim tells Billy.

''Zack, let's keep these guys busy,'' Trini says and her and Jason run over to fight the monster.

''Jessica,'' Billy says to me. ''I've got the antidote.''

''Great,'' I tell him. He starts spraying. ''I was just about to go crazy.''

I felt a lot better after Billy was done.

''I can't believe it,'' I say in surprise. ''The itch is completely gone. That worked great, thanks,'' I tell Billy.

''No problem,'' Billy said.

''Now let's get this guy,'' Jason says.

''I'll take Rey,'' I tell him and he hesitates but nods.

''Be careful and watch your leg, he knows that is where you are most vulnerable.''

I nod and jump over the others and pull Rey away from them.

''OK Rey lets go,'' I tell him trying not to show my fear.

''Your getting brave princess,'' he says. ''But soon you will be mine,'' he laughs.

''NEVER!'' I yell and I pull out my blade blaster and begin to fight him.

We begin to fight and I notice that he keeps trying to go for my bad knee. But I learned my lesson and keep my eg out of his way. But when he grabs my leg I have a sudden flashback and he uses this to send me flying.

''You see no matter what you will always be afraid of me,'' He laughs and disappears I turn to see what the others are up to.

They are battling putties and I grab the monster.

''Time to face me bug breath,'' I call.

After a few punches and kicks the monster blasts me and we all regroup.

''OK everybody try to stay together,'' Jason tells us.

''I got you now,'' the monster laughs.

He blasts us and dust rises. As we try to recover we all bat the dust away

Me and Jason jump up and I blast the monster and Jason strikes him multiple times. I then blast the monster again and it goes flying. All of a sudden the monster grows.

''What do you think rangers?'' The flea said. ''You're just bite-size,'' it taunted.

''This ones mine,'' I call.

''go for it sis,'' Jason says.

I pull out the dragon flute and begin to play, as the dragon shield appears I stop playing and then raise my arm to the sky.

''I NEED DINOSAUR POWER NOW!'' I yell.

once both the zords are here and have formed my megazord I turn to face the flea monster. I grapple with the flea and then block as it goes to kick me. I push the monster away from me but it then begins to run at me again. I dodge another kick and then punch it sending sparks up. It rolls across the ground and the I punch it again when it gets back to it's feet sending it backwards with a scream. It jumps into the air and slashes at me making sparks appear where it had hit me.

It then blasts the stego-dragonzord with lightning and we go stumbling back.

''I'm going to tear you apart purple ranger,'' the monster yells at me.

He comes charging at me.

''Dino drill power,'' I call and the drill appears in the zords hand. ''full power.''

''You've had it flea-head,'' I tell the monster.

''Oh,'' the monster says sounding scared. ''Cant we talk about this.

I then activate the drill and send it straight through the monster. The monster falls down screaming then it blows up.

''Yeah!'' I yell and so do the others from the ground.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We are back at the youth centre with the dog. We are all bending down and me and Kimberly are fussing the dog who has an obsession with Ernie's chilly.

We are all laughing and having a good time with the dog while Ernie is watching from behind the juice bar. All of a sudden we hear a voice call out.

''Pierre,'' A woman said looking at the dog. ''Oh Pierre! There you are, you naughty little thing.'' She walks over and the dog goes over to her wagging it's tail. We all stand up. ''You had mommy so worried!''

''This is your dog?'' Jason asks.

''Yes!'' She says excitedly. ''Uh which one of you wonderful children found my little angel?'' She asked.

''Um,'' I said having an idea. I look around at the others and they all nod their heads. ''The person you should really thank is Ernie,'' I tell her and we all move out of the way to show a surprised Ernie.

''Then here you are Ernie,'' The lady says handing him a check.

He looks at the check and exclaims. ''Holy cow!'' He says in shock. ''This is a lot of money.''

''It's the least I can do,'' she says smiling. ''I don't know what I would do without Pierre. Well I've got to be going, thanks again.''

''Thank you,'' We all say as the lady leaves with the dog.

''Hey well... uh,'' Zack begins. ''Looks like you won't be needing this anymore.''

''I don't know what to say kids,'' Ernie says to us. ''I mean this is incredible.''

''Ernie,'' Trini says. ''Good things happen to good people.''

''And you're the best,'' Jason tells him.

''How about some sodas and pizzas?'' he offers. ''It's on the house.''

''Sounds great,'' I say at the same time as Jason.

Jason and Billy high five as Ernie walks off.

All of a sudden an itching Bulk and Skull enter the youth centre.

''What happened to those two?'' Zack asked confused. I had a feeling I knew.

''I'll give you two guesses,'' I tell him.

''You think I should give them the antidote?'' Billy asks.

''Why not?'' Jason says.

''Nobody should be that miserable, trust me not even those two clowns,'' I tell him.

We all approach where the two boys are sitting still scratching.

''What do you geeks want?'' Bulk asked us.

''Yeah what do you want?'' Skull repeats.

''Uh uh be nice,'' I tell them. ''Or you won't get your surprise.''

''What surprise?'' Bulk says.

''Yeah. What surprise?'' Skull repeated growling.

''You guys want to stop itching?'' Jason asks. They immediately perk up.

''You serious?'' Bulk asks and I nod my head. ''You guys can get rid of this?''

''Just hold still,'' Jason says laughing.

Billy pulls two flea collars out of his pocket and he and Jason place them around the boys knecks.

They both look relieved dropping their heads down on the table.

''Now don't take those off for a week,'' Billy says smiling.

Both boys heads shoot up.

''A WEEK!'' They both repeat in disbelief.

''A week,' Billy tells them nodding.

As the others burst out laughing I walk off. The dread finally getting too me. I don't get far before Jason catches up with me.

''Hey, are you ok,'' he says looking concerned.

''Not really,'' I tell him sighing. ''I'm scared Jase.''

He grabs my hand and turns me to face him.

''Jess, as long a I am around he wont get you,'' he tells me looking concerned when he sees the tears in my eyes. ''I will protect you, I promise.''

I nod my head.

''But what about when you're not there?'' I ask him. ''You can't be there 24/7 Jason.''

''Then one of us will be,'' I hear Zack say. I turn to see the other rangers all looking at me concerned.

''Thanks guys,'' I say not being able to hold back the tears anymore I begin to sob.

Jason pulls me in for a hug and rubs my back.

''I promise he Rey wont ever hurt you again,'' he repeats over and over again.

From a distance someone is watching them and after they have all returned to the youth centre he speaks.

''How wrong you are red ranger,'' he says smirking. ''Pretty soon I will take her and she will become mine.''

Rey walked away laughing.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:

And that leads us up too return of an old friend. I love what is gonna happen next try and update soon/


	15. Chapter 15: Return of an old friend part

Chapter 15: Return of an old friend part 1

Chelbell2016:

Hi guys, I know you have all been waiting for these two chapters so I am going to finish them and post them ASAP so I hope you enjoy.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jessica's POV:

We are all at the youth centre for parents day. Mr Caplan was greeting all parents. Me and Jason were watching our dad take part in an arm wrestling match with our mum standing next to us. He was against Trini's dad.

Dad suddenly gave up.

''OWWW,'' he complained.

''You giving up dad?'' Jason asks chuckling.

''Already you're giving up, come on dad,'' I say.

''Well my dad always believed,'' Trini started squeezing her dads shoulders. ''Physical and mental strength should go hand in hand,'' she finished.

''It's always been a winning combination,'' Trini's dad says rubbing his daughters arm.

Dad laughs and I smile. ''I'll say,'' he says.

''Oh dad I hope you're not getting old,'' I say and dodge when he goes to grab for me, mum laughs.

''Who you calling old little girl?'' He says laughing and so does Jason.

''So,'' Jason asks Billy's dad. ''What do you thinks keeping Billy?''

''You know how my son is,'' Mr Cranston says. ''When he's occupied with a new invention.''

I laugh nodding.

''Yeah boring,'' Skull who was holding a camera said from behind us laughing.

Me and Trini walk over to Kim's mom and her new boyfriend when we see them.

''Hi Trini, Jessica,'' Kim's moms boyfriend says smiling. I smile back.

''Is Kimberly here?'' Kimberly's mom asks and I frown. She said she was coming with her parents.

''No,'' Trini says.

''We thought she was coming with you,'' I tell them.

''Well Kimberly's dad just walked in,'' Kim's mom says sounding a little worried. ''I wonder where she is?'' She continues as Kimberly's dad nods at all of us.

Another student walked up and addressed Kim's mum.

''Oh if you're looking for Kimberly,'' She began. ''I just saw her outside.''

''Thanks,'' me and Trini say.

''Uh we'll go get her for you,'' Trini says and I nod.

We begin to make our way outside.

*Jessica Lee Scott; Stegosaurus power*

We find Kim sitting outside on hew own and we walk over to her.

''There you are,'' Trini says making Kim turn around.

I notice she looks very upset.

''Kimberly what's wrong?'' I asked concerned for her.

''Everything is so messed up,'' Kimberly says. ''My mom and dad have hardly seen each other since, you know since they got divorced. Sometimes I just think that this is all my fault.''

''Kimberly you know that's not true,'' Trini told her and I nod my head.

''Trini, Jessica I don't think my dad's going to show up,'' Kim says. I shake my head.

''Your mum and dad are both back at the party, looking for you,'' I tell her pointing at the youth centre.

''Really?'' Kim asks us smiling.

We confirm it for her.

''That is so great,'' she says looking better.

Me and Trini pull her to her feet and begin to walk towards the youth centre. As we get around the corner putties appear. We fall into fighting stances.

''Great,'' Kim says.

''We really don't need this right now,'' I say.

''Who invited them anyway?'' Trini asks annoyed.

We begin to fight. I kick one and flip it over. As that one lands on it's back another one runs at me, and I duck and sweep it's legs out from under it kicking it in it's chest I then jump up and do a side kick to another puttie before punching it away from me.

''Party-crashers,'' Kim says angrily. ''They totally annoy me.''

We continue to fight the putties. I dodge one and round-house kick another and it falls back and trips up another one.

''I think were in trouble here,'' Trini says as we stand together.

We are still struggling when Zack and Jason appear to help us fight them.

''The putties are beginning to get on my nerves,'' Jason states.

''You can say that again,'' I hear Zack reply.

Jason runs over and pull one of the two that have me by the arms. I grab the other one and send it flying with a kick to the chest. I duck under another one and punch it in the stomach and flip it over. I then attack two more that are trying to sneak up on Jason and double kick them away from him. Landing on my feet we all together make quick work of the rest of them.

''Man these creepazoids don't quit,'' I say as we continue to fight.

''It's time to teach them some manners,'' Trini says.

We work together to try and finish the putties but they keep getting back up. Me and Jason work together and he picks me up and spins me around and I keep kicking the putties that are attacking us. Then I roll over his back and we separate to fight more.

Finally all the putties were gone.

''What is Rita up to this time?'' I ask worried a little.

''One word- trouble,'' Kim replies. ''Come on you guys I want to get back and see my parents.''

''Man this is all getting too strange for me,'' Zack says.

We all nod and we go to enter the youth centre. I want to make sure that my parents are OK something doesn't feel right about all of this.

''I hope our parents didn't see at of that,'' Jason says.

''No kidding,'' I tell him. ''That would be pretty tough to explain, especially since dad don't want me to do any fighting no more,'' I say sighing.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

I am shocked when we all enter the youth centre, it is empty.

''What's going on?'' Jason asked.

''how can a room full of people just disappear into thin air?'' Trini wondered.

''I can think of a few possibilities,'' Zack says.

''I don't like any of the possibilities that I have,'' I tell them.

Kim kneels down and picks something up off of the floor.

''This is my moms scarf,'' she says. ''I gave it to her for her birthday.''

''What's happened to our parents?'' Zack asks.

'Let's try and stay calm,'' Jason says.

''No offence jase,'' I say looking around at him. ''But calm is the last thing I am feeling right now,'' I tell him.

''I'll contact Zordon,'' he tells us. ''Zordon something terrible has happened. Can you tell us what's going on?'' He says into his communicator.

''Rangers I'm aware of the situation,'' Zordon tells us. ''Teleport to the command centre immediately.''

We all teleport to the command centre.

''Where are our parents?'' Jason asks as we arrive walking forward.

''What is Rita up to now?'' I ask.

''What can we do?'' Zack says.

''Rangers you must calm down,'' Zordon attempts to soothe us. ''My sensors tell me you're parents are safe for now.''

''What do you mean for no?'' Kim asks.

''How long is for now?'' I ask worried.

''For the time being,'' he tells us and I cover my mouth trying to fight the tears that are threatening to spill. ''That's all I can say for this moment.''

''Billy. Zordon where's Billy?'' Trini asks noticing that the blue ranger is missing.

''I'm afraid Billy has fallen prey to the dramole monster Rita used to kidnap your parents,'' Zordon tells us. ''While under the influence of the monsters noxious gas, he deactivated Alpha and stole the dragon dagger,'' He finished.

''WHAT?'' I say. ''Tommy trusted me with that and I let him down, Rita knows I have no megazord without the dragonzord.'' Jason grabbed my hand to try and calm me. It wasn't working.

I feel stupid, I should have been more careful.

''OH my gosh,'' Trini says trying to stay calm. ''I think I can reactivate Alpha.''

We all watch as she reactivates Alpha.

''Oh Trini, thank goodness,'' Alpha says looking around.

''Um is Billy alright?'' Kim asked.

''Billy is enfulged in the gas of the dramole monster,'' Zordon tells us. ''Which has allowed Rita to control his mind.''

''What is a dramole monster?'' Jason asks.

''Observe the viewing globe,'' he says and Jason turns me to watch. I am so worried I am barely concentrating.

The globe shows us a grey mole like monster surrounded by gas making weird noises.

''If he hurts our parents,'' Zack begins but I cut him off with a sharp intake of breath.

''Zack please don't talk like that,'' I beg of him.

''Or Billy,'' Trini changes the subject.

''I can't believe this is happening,'' Kim states and we all turn away from the viewing globe.

''What is Rita up to Zordon?'' Jason asks worried.

''Destruction using the dragonzord,'' Zordon says and I begin to feel worse.

''We've got to get the dagger back,'' I say. ''I cant do anything without it, I was trusted with it and I let Tommy down.''

''That's nonsense,'' Jason says.

I ignore him as Jason speaks.

''And if we don't reclaim the dagger,'' Jason says. ''Then there will be no more Angel Grove.''

''Where's Billy now?'' Trini asks.

''Billy has taken the dragon dagger, to Rita's dark dimension,'' Zordon tells us. ''You must find him and try and stop him before it is too late. I'll keep trying to locate your parents.''

''IT'S MORPHIN TIME!''

''MASTODON!''

''PTERODACTYL!''

''SABER-TOOTH TIGER!''

''TYRANNOSAURUS!''

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We arrive in the dark dimension.

''BILLY NO!'' I yell.

''Don't do it,'' Zack says.

We see both Goldar and Rey standing their waiting for the dagger. I gasp. I didn't know that Rey would be here.

''Good,'' Goldar said to the hypnotised ranger. ''Good, yes bring me the dragon dagger.''

''Billy stop you don't now what you're doing,'' I tell him but Rey steps forward.

''You don't look after things very well do you princess,'' he smirks and Jason growls at him.

''It's no use,'' Goldar says as Billy finally looks at us with blank eyes and a ring of electricity around his head.

''Fight it Billy,'' Trini tells the blue ranger. ''Don't let Rita win.''

''Fight the spell,'' Kim says.

''Fools,'' Goldar snaps. ''Putty patrol attack!'' He yells and several putties arrive and Rey steps forward.

We all fall into stance and begin to fight. Rey goes straight for me but Jason intercepts him. As I begin to fight the putties I hear Jason's voice.

''You will never get my little sister you hear.'' He growls at him.

''You wanna bet, VELOCIRAPTOR POWER!'' He yells morphing into the silver ranger.

I fight the putties with the others why my brother keeps Rey away from me. I kick two putties and punch a third. Billy is on the floor confused but I cannot get to him or the dragon dagger. The putties keep on coming. Goldar comes forward and I call my weapon.

''POWER BLASTER,'' I yell and blast at Goldar and the putties and then I address Billy.

''Billy snap out of it,'' I tell him. ''You're under Rita's spell.''

Before I can say anything else more of the putties surround me so I duck under one and do a back flip managing to kick one away from me. I blast two more that were sneaking up on me and out of the corner of my eye I see Jason managing to knock Rey to the floor.

All of us except Jason turn and start to fight Goldar. He keeps ducking under our attacks. We manage to get him down after I blasted him just as he dodged an attack.

Goldar jumps away from us and lands next to Billy and so does Rey.

''NOO!'' I yell in anguish, but I am too late.

Goldar snatches the dragon dagger out of Billy's hand and at that moment Rita's spell is broken. Goldar and Rey laugh.

''He's got it,'' Trini says as we all regroup.

''Oh man,'' Zack says as the putties surround us. Then they disappear.

''What's happening?'' Billy asks confused.

''FOOL, you've just given the dragon dagger to me,'' Goldar said.

''OH NO! What have I done?'' Billy said upset.

''It's not your fault Billy,'' Jason tells him.

''You were under a spell,'' I tell him.

''You've all fallen into our trap,'' Goldar says. ''Now that I have control over the dragonzord, You have no choice but to surrender your power coins in exchange for your parents.''

''NO WAY,'' Jason yells.

''Why should we do what you say?'' Zack demands.

''Because you really have no other alternative,'' Goldar says. ''Behold! This will remind you of the time you have slipping away. Once the sand is through the glass, you must make your decision your power coins or your parents.''

''NO!'' We say.

Goldar laughs and disappears. Rey turns to me and addresses me.

''See you soon princess,'' he says winking and then he too disappears. I shudder at the thought of seeing him again.

'' what do we do?'' Trini asked.

''Figure out a way to keep our coins and save our parents and fast,'' Jason states.

''HEY guys. What about Billy?'' Zack asks as the blue ranger stands to his feet.

''What do you mean?'' Kim asks him.

''Zack the spells wore off and we really need him,'' I remind him.

''Yeah you're right,'' Jason says turning to me and then back to Billy. ''Billy come on, lets go. It's morphin time,'' He tells him.

''Right,'' Billy says then grabs his morpher.

''TRICERATOPS!''

We all teleport back to the city.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

''POWER RANGERS!'' We yell as we arrive in angel grove.

We look up to see that Goldar and Rey have called the dragonzord.

''Guys, I tell them were going to have to call the zords,'' I say and Jason nods.

''ALL RIGHT TYRANNOSAURUS DINOSAUR POWER!''

''I'M WITH YOU! MASTODON DINOSAUR POWER!''

''TRICERATOPS DINOSAUR POWER!''

''SABER-TOOTH DINOSAUR POWER!''

''PTERODACTYL DINOSAUR POWER!''

''STEGOSAURUS DINOSAUR POWER!''

''Let's do it!'' We all say and jump into the cockpits of our zords.

''Log on,'' Jason tells us.

''Mastodon powered up and ready,'' Zack says.

''Triceratops online,'' Billy calls.

''Saber-toothed ready,'' Trini says.

''Pterodactyl flying high,'' Kim says.

''Stegosaurus, ready to go,'' I call.

Jason tells the others to power up their crystals and they do.

We all call our zords. They form the megazord and I stand to the side for if im needed. We go to meet the dragonzord and he hits the megazord and tries to send it flying. I try and stop it by sending my zord forward and knocking the dragonzord in the foot but it just kicked me away.

''We need more power,'' Jason calls.

The dragonzord whacks them with it's tail. They block a punch and send one themselves sending the dragonzord backwards. The dragonzord then activates the tail drill and drills the megazord making sparks fly. The megazord hits the ground.

''NOO!'' I yell and I go to stop the dragonzord but it nearly stabs my zord with it's tail so I have to dodge out of the way.

''Let's go!'' Jason calls so we all jump out of our megazords and stand infront of Goldar and Rey.

''Your time is up power rangers,'' Goldar tells us and I notice Rey has a smug look as he cant take his eyes off of me.

A giant timer appears above us and we see that the sand is gone.

''Turn over the power coins or loose your parents forever,'' Goldar says and I feel distraught.

''What now?'' Trini asks.

''Try Zordon!'' I tell Jason.

''Right,'' Jason says and he raises his communicator. ''Zordon, what do we do?'' He asks.

''I cannot tell you what to do rangers,'' he tells us and we sigh. '' the decision effects your parents. You alone must make the choice.''

Goldar turns the dragon dagger into a box and holds it out.

''Tell me rangers,'' Goldar says. ''Are you ready to make the ultimate sacrifice.''

''We've got to do this,'' Jason tells us.

''Agreed.'' Kim says. ''Lets get it over with.''

Jason walks up first.

''All right our power coins for our parents,'' He says and I notice that Rey has disappeared. Jason de-morphs as he puts the coin in the box.

''Goodbye red ranger,'' Goldar says.

Kimberly goes next. While Goldar is distracted I step behind Jason and pass him something. When he looks down he quickly puts it into his pocket. He nods in understanding. We couldn't let Goldar get that.

''If you hurt my parents in any way,'' she warns Goldar.

''Silence give me the coin,'' he says and Kim does and de-morphs. ''No more pink ranger to get in my way.''

Zack goes next.

''Goldar you're going to pay for this,'' he threatens.

Goldar laughs as Zack de-morphs.

''Fool bring the next coin,'' Goldar snaps.

Trini comes next.

''It's been great being rangers,'' she says. ''But our parents are more important. Were doing the right thing here.''

''Yes,'' Goldar says as she de-morphs.

Billy goes next.

''I'm sorry guys,'' Billy says as I slowly approach. I couldn't get my mind off the fact that something doesn't feel right. ''If it wasn't for me... Well...''

I go up next and don't say anything just take my coin and place it in the box.

''So now that you have what you want Goldar... our power coins,'' Jason says. ''Give us back our parents.''

Before he can say anything I hear something snap behind me I turn but see nothing.

''FOOLS! Did you really think I'd return them back to you What for? I intend to destroy the world!'' he then turns to me. ''Now!''All of a sudden Rey appears behind me and as he drags me over to Goldar the gold monkey keeps the others at sword point.

''JASON!'' I yell.

''JESSICA!'' Jason yells still trying to get to me.

''Say goodbye to your friend and sister rangers she's mine now.'' And all of a sudden I get taken away.

Away from my friends and brother. And to wherever Rey wanted me.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jason's POV:

They had just taken Jessica away. I had failed my sister I had promised her I wouldn't let Rey get to her.

''And now nothing can stop me!'' Goldar yelled taking the box and closing it. I wanted to cry.

''PLEASE, NO!" Kimberly begged.

''You wont get away with this,'' Zack yelled.

''You'll pay for taking my sister and parents,'' I tell him.

Goldar disappears laughing.

We get teleported back to the command centre by Alpha.

We are all staring at the viewing globe where we see our parents in Rita's dark dimension. But I don't see Jessica.

''I don't see Jessica,'' I say and the others all give me sympathetic looks.

''The silver ranger must be keeping her in an untraceable place. This is why I cannot find her or teleport her away from him,'' Zordon says and I nod. Kim glances back at the globe.

''They all look so strange,'' she says.

''At least Zordon was able to locate them,'' Trini says positively. ;;We can see that they are unharmed.''

''I can't believe we trusted Goldar,'' Zack said. ''He tricked us.''

''What else could we have done?'' Billy defended.

''You made the correct choice rangers,'' Zordon said. ''You should be proud of yourselves.''

''AY-YI-YI it was such a hard decision,'' Alpha said.

''Alright so what do we do now?'' Kim asked turning to look at all of us. ''Goldar has all the power coins and Jessica.''

''Not all of them,'' I tell her and I pull out the thing that my sister had given to me behind Goldar's back. ''We still have one.'' It was Tommy's coin.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Tommy's POV:

I am just arriving for parent day. I am really late. I was hoping to surprise Jessica and take her out on a date after the parents day.

I walk in and see the place is empty and everything is wrecked. Even Ernie is gone. I walk further into the room wondering what has happened.

''Where is everybody?'' I say out loud.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:

OK I cant wait for the next part. let me know what you think as I know you all couldn't wait and I bet you wont be able to wait for the next one so I am writing it right now hopefully get it finished asap


	16. Chapter 16: Return of an old friend PT2

Chapter 16: Return of an old friend PT.2

Chelbell2016:

Well the chapter you have all been waiting for. The Jessica and Tommy reunion. Tell me what you think. Also its Rey vs Tommy for the first tie in a ranger battle.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jessica's POV:

After Rey had taken me away he had transported me to the moon and locked me in a cell I hoped beyond hope he wouldn't come back.

I had no luck today. He came back and locked me in the cell with him. Now I was really scared.

''What do you want with me Rey,'' I demanded. ''Why am I here.''

He laughed and stepped closer to me. ''Princess I have told you, you belong to me and I am here to have fun.''

I flinch at his words and even more when he reaches for me.

''Don't touch me,'' I yell smacking his hand. ''I don't belong to you.''

He grabbed me roughly growled at me and slapped me hard across the face.

''You do not fight me princess,'' he said kicking me lightly where the scar is. ''It will make it easier for you if you don't.''

He put his hands on my waist and tried to force me to kiss him but I kicked him and punched him.

''I will never do that with you!'' I snapped trying to show the courage that I don't have.

He kicked me harder this time and I fell to the floor holding my leg in pain.

''Try that again,'' he snarled at me. ''And this time I will break both your legs.''

He left and locked the door and I cried.

About half an hour later he comes back.

''I hope you are calm now,'' he says walking over to me. I budge as far away from him as I can.

''Get away from me,'' I yell at him and he grabs my hair. ''I will never, ever be yours!'' I tell him and he smashes my head against the wall and I feel blood come down my face.

''NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME PRINCESS,'' he yelled in my face. ''YOU WILL COME WITH ME TO WATCH THE DESTRUCTION OF ANGEL GROVE AND I HOPE FOR YOUR SAKE BY THE TIME WE COME BACK YOU HAVE LEARNED YOUR PLACE. ARE. WE. CLEAR.''

And he put rope around my wrists and drug me out of the room. I wondered what was going to happen to me now.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Tommy's POV:

I was still trying to figure out why the youth centre was empty. I knew that something was wrong. And if I was to take a guess I would say it was Rita. I hoped my friends and girl are ok.

''What's going on here?'' I said to myself and then I felt the familiar feeling of being teleported.

I appear in the command centre facing Zordons tube.

''Tommy,'' a voice says from behind me and I turn to see the other rangers, except Jessica.

I smile at my friends.

Jason steps towards me. He looks sad. I wonder what is wrong with him. And where is Jess.

''Welcome back, old friend.'' Jason says, placing my old power coin in my hand which makes me frown more, I gave this to Jessica. Why wasn't she the one giving it back to me. Where is she.

''Where's Jess?'' I ask.

It's a few minutes later and I am standing here shocked. My parents and there's have been captured. Jessica has been captured by the guy who assaulted her Rey who was also Rita's son, and they need my help to save both her, all of our parents and the power coins. And Rey was an evil power ranger which is how he had gotten to my girlfriend. I was livid that Jessica had been captured. I would help if I can.

''All right I get the picture,'' I told the others. ''Look I'll do anything I can to help, but how? How can I without my powers?'' I asked wanting to know the answer.

''I believe the only way possible,'' Zordon began and we all turned to look at him. ''Is to infuse Tommy, with an enormous amount of my own energy.''

''But Zordon,'' Billy protested. I turned to look at him. ''That could be extremely dangerous, for both you and Tommy.''

''I agree with Billy,'' Jason says standing up straight. ''What happens if these temporary powers, during a fight?''

''Yeah,'' Kim said and I was looking at my power coin in thought. ''We can't ask Tommy to take that risk. Jessica wouldn't want us too.''

''No this is a risk I'm willing to take,'' I tell all of them. ''When do we begin?''

'Hang on Jess I kept thinking, I'll save you.'

I am standing in the middle of the room with my power coin i hand, which is being charged by Zordon.

''I hope this works,'' I hear Trini say.

''Zordon, be careful,'' Billy tells Zordon in a worried voice. ''If you drain too much of your energy, you'll cease to exist.''

''Billy's right,'' Alpha told him.

''Rangers, this is our only chance,'' Zordon said but his voice was fading in and out ''You worry too much.''

''OH please let this happen,'' Kim says.

''Hang on Jess,'' I hear Jason say and I think the same thing.

''I don't believe it,'' Zack says in a cheerful voice and I start to feel a return of my power. ''It's working.''

And I knew he was right.

All of a sudden my suit reappears on my body.

''WHOA this is amazing,'' I exclaim, not believing my powers have returned. ''I'm back.''

And I am teleported again.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jessica's POV:

I have been tied and left right next to the power coins and Rey is standing next to me.

The dragonzord is destroying everything in sight and I am worried for my parents and my friends. I have no idea what happened to them after I was taken by Rey.

''Enjoying the view princess,'' Rey said mockingly.

''I was till you came into the picture,'' I taunted and he kneed me in the stomach and growled as the wind was knocked out of me.

''Don't test my patience princess.'' He warned.

He was watching the destruction.

To say I was shocked when a green teleportation light appeared and revealed Tommy there would be an understatement. Especially since he was morphed.

''TOMMY,'' I yelled and he looked up at me.

''Hang on Jess I'm coming,'' he says soothingly.

Than Rey approached him.

''You again green weakling,'' Goldar says also appearing in front of Tommy.

''That's right Goldar,'' Tommy told him.

''You have no chance of defeating me,'' Goldar told him. ''

''We'll see about that,'' he said. ''I'm here to bring Jessica home.''

''Try and take her green ranger,'' Rey said approaching him. ''But I assure you, you will not get her.''

''Wanna bet,'' he looked and seen how badly hurt I was. ''I'm going to get you Rey for hurting her.'' I smiled at his will to protect me.

''Empty threats from a powerless ranger,'' Goldar taunted.

''I am more than enough to beat you Goldar,'' He said. But I knew I needed to get free and help him. I began to look for anything sharp to cut through the ropes with. I found a sharp rock and managed to grab it and began hacking at the ropes to cut through them, hoping that they don't catch me.

''I will enjoy crushing you again,'' Goldar said.

''And I've always wanted to take you on,'' Rey said.

They both jumped down towards me and I stopped what I was doing to watch as Goldar placed the dagger next to the power coins.

''You've come for your precious dragon dagger,'' he began and closed the lid to the coins. ''And your pathetic power coins. Not to mention your injured and powerless girlfriend, come and get them.''

Tommy turned and faced them.

''Just you Rey and me Goldar,'' Tommy said.

As they now had their full attention on Tommy I began to cut the ropes as fast as I can.

Goldar laughed and summoned putties. This just got worse.

''putty patrol, take care of my old friend,'' Goldar ordered and he turned to Rey. ''I am going to go and report to your mother keep him away from the coins.'' And he disappeared when Rey nodded.

The putties began to attack Tommy and I knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for long. I watched as he fought the putties while Rey also watched. He did a back flip and kicked two putties, Then he went for Rey and I held my breath. Rey's powers were a lot stronger than Tommy's right now. Rey managed to block all his punches and kicks and then sent him backwards with a kick of his own.

''TOMMY,'' I yelled and finally felt the ropes give way.

''Had enough already?'' Rey asked mockingly.

''I'll never give in to you Rey,'' Tommy said from the ground and I got prepared to fight.

''GET UP THEN AND FIGHT ME-'' He was cut off as I shoved him aside and landed next to Tommy.

''Leave him alone Rey,'' I said helping Tommy back to his feet. ''You Ok, I asked.'' He nodded. ''Listen you concentrate on those coins I will deal with these clowns.''

''Your injured, and have no morpher, be careful,'' I nodded and we both got our bearings back.

I fought the putties but Rey went back to fighting Tommy and managed to send him to the ground. Again I pushed Rey away from him.

Rey then started going for me. I managed to block many of his attacks but he was a ranger and I wasn't. All of a sudden I heard Tommy call out and I turned to see him regaining energy. He jumped up and as Rey pushed me down he threw himself at Rey and they went flying together. Both got back up and prepared to fight. There were too many putties for me and I was struggling with my injuries.

Rey threw Tommy back to the ground so we regrouped. We fought back to back me fighting the putties as well as I could with my injuries and him against Rey who didn't like how close we were. After a few minutes we both hit the ground. My injuries and he's lack of power were not helping us.

''Not now,'' he said as I tried to help him back to his feet. ''Don't quit on me power,'' I turned to see him looking at the dagger and coins. I nodded.

''Go for it I will distract Rey,'' He looked hesitant but nodded.

I aimed a punch for Rey's torso but he blocked it and began to fight me. Every punch I threw his way he blocked. I managed to get a kick in and he hit the ground I could hear the dragon flute playing behind me and I knew that Tommy had regained control of the dragonzord.

''I call on the power of the dragonzord,'' I heard him call and Rey looked nervous when he realised that Tommy had got his zord back. He disappeared.

I jumped to where he was standing and turned to smile at him.

''Well done Tommy,'' I told him.

Dragonzord had stopped destroying everything in angel grove now. All of a sudden both Scorpina and Goldar appeared.

''Tommy we cant combine our megazord your going to have to be careful,'' I told him and he nodded.

''Come on my friend,'' Tommy said and I smiled. We were both like that with the dragonzord. ''One more time.''

We watched the dragonzord take on Goldar and Scorpina.

We watched as they blasted the dragonzord. It didn't phase the zord. Finally they left and dragonzord was with us again.

A puttie suddenly appeared and knocked the both of us down. My stomach was badly hurting and Tommy was having problems with his powers again.

We both looked round and realised the power coins were unguarded.

''The power coins,'' Tommy said. We both got back to our feet and raced over there. As there was evil magic surrounding them I didn't touch them but Tommy raced to get them. ''I've got to... hang on... just a few more seconds.''

We ran over to where the box was as quick as we could. He managed to get the box and I grabbed his elbow to try and keep us both upright We began to fall again when we were suddenly teleported out.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We landed inside the command centre and we both it the ground. My injuries were too much and I collapsed.

''Tommy, Jessica,'' Kim called our names worried.

''You two don't look so good but you both did it,'' Jason said. ''You got our power coins.''

''Yeah but look at them both now,'' Trini said as I tried to sit up but couldn't. The pain in my abdomen was too much.

''Is he OK?'' I asked Alpha. ''Is he going to be alright?''

''Both you're readings are very low.'' He tells me.

A few minutes later both me and Tommy are laying down at the back of the command centre. Jason comes over.

''Jessica,'' he said and I fully opened my eyes to see him looking sorry. ''Are you ok?''

''I'm fine Jase,'' I say and he nods but speaks again.

''I'm so sorry,'' he said with tears in his eyes. ''I didn't see Rey behind you, and now you are injured because of me.''

''Jase it's fine,'' I say to him. ''Nothing a little time wont heal.'' He nods and goes back to give the others the good news.

After a few more minutes I check on Tommy and slowly get back to my feet to let the others know.

''How's he doing?'' Jason asked me and the others looked around at me.

''Well he's resting comfortably,'' I say as Jason helps me to lean against the console. ''And he seems to be breathing ok.''

''And how are you doing?'' Kim asks looking at the way I was limping on one leg and holding my stomach.

''I've been worse,'' I tell her.

''That's a good sign,'' Trini says about Tommy and I smile.

''Man I can't believe we've lost Zordon,'' Zack says and I sigh glancing at his tube. In order to save me and to get the coins and dagger back Zordon had given Tommy too much of his power and he had now disappeared.

''And our parents,'' I say trying not to think about it.

''Don't say that you two,'' Billy says. ''Alpha there has to be something we can do.''

''I've been thinking about that rangers,'' Alpha said approaching us. ''And I've come to the conclusion, that what worked for Tommy just might work for Zordon.''

''Wait, you wanna run that by me again,'' Zack requested.

''Alpha's right,'' Billy said thinking about it. ''If Zordon used his energy to infuse Tommy, why couldn't we use ours. meaning our power coins to infuse him.''

''So if we held them together and concentrate their energy towards Zordon,'' Trini realised.

''We can bring him back,'' I say.

''It might work,'' Zack states.

Jason walks over and helps me to stand and walk towards the others.

''I say we do it,'' he says and we all hold our power coins. ''We call on the power of all those combined.''

''TRICERATOPS!''

''MASTODON!''

''SABER-TOOTH TIGER!''

''PTERODACTYL!''

''TYRANNOSAURUS!''

''STEGOSAURUS!''

Our coins light up and then bright electricity comes shooting out of them each our colour and hits Zordons tube.

It works and Zordon reappears.

''All right,'' Zack says.

''We did it,'' I cry out as Jason leans me against him.

''Rangers, I thank you,'' Zordon says and I feel happier.

''AY-YI-YI this is just too emotional for my robotic neurons,'' Alpha says approaching us.

the others giggled but I couldn't my stomach was getting worse.

''Oh Alpha don't,'' Trini says smiling widely. ''You'll rust.''

''I just wish we could bring our parents back as easily,'' Billy stated and I nodded.

''We will think of something,'' Jason stated. He then looked at me again.

''Sis you ok,'' he asks.

''Yes my stomachs just really hurting,'' I say and I hear Zordons voice.

''Alpha, please run a scan on Jessica, to make sure that there is nothing seriously wrong with her.'' Zordon instructed and Alpha approached me.

''Hold still Jessica,'' Alpha said. After a few minutes Billy sighed.

''It appears that you have a lot of eternal damage to your abdomen and leg for a while you will have to be careful and only fight if really necessary,'' He told e and I nodded.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

I was laying down again not moving too much. Jason was keeping an eye on me as he still felt it was his fault. I sat up quickly when the alarm went off.

I got up with Jason's help and we all looked to Zordon as he spoke.

''Rangers, that alarm means the dramole monster has come up through the Earth's surface,'' he told us.

''We've gotta stop it,'' Jason said and I turned to him.

''I'm coming too,'' he looked like he was about to protest but I weren't going to let them go alone. ''Jase we need all the help we can get.''

''Jessica, you must realise if you are not careful you can end up in hospital,'' I nodded.

''I'm willing to take that risk,'' I tell him.

''Very well,'' he said and then he spoke to all of us. ''Once this monster is destroyed, your parents will be free.''

''All right let's go get that disgusting rat,'' Kim said.

''Caution rangers,'' Zordon tells us before we leave. ''Dramole is very dangerous, avoid the mind control gases emitted from his nozzles.''

''Zordon's right,'' Billy said and we turned to him. ''Remember what happened to me.''

''Alpha,'' I said worry in my voice. ''Will Tommy be all right?'' I asked.

''I'll watch over him,'' Alpha tells me.

''What are we waiting for?'' Zack exclaims. ''Let's go get our parents.''

''IT'S MORPHIN TIME!''

''MASTODON!''

''PTERODACTYL!''

''TRICERATOPS!''

''SABER-TOOTH TIGER!''

''TYRANNOSAURUS!''

''STEGOSAURUS!''

We morphed and left to fight the Dramole monster.

''This way guys,'' Jason said. ''You know he's around here somewhere.''

All of a sudden the monster appeared behind us. Gas surrounded him.

''EW GROSS!'' Kim says and I have to agree with her.

The monster starts emitting gas. We all groan as it comes at us.

''Don't breath it you guys,'' I tell the others as they were all infront of me.

The sky suddenly went dark and lightning struck. The monster growls at us and sends gases through his nose and it hits everyone but me.

''Guys whats happening to you?'' I ask trying to help them but not being able to do much. ''What's the matter?''

The guys all get back to their feet but instead of looking at the monster they're staring at me.

''Attack purple ranger,'' Trini says and they all start walking towards me.

''You guys it's me,'' I try to get through to them as I am in no condition to fight five of my friends even if I wanted to. They grab a hold of me and I struggle to get free. ''What are you... let go of me.'' I tell them.

Billy and Zack have me by the arms and the dramole monster and Jason, Kimberly and Trini are all facing me.

I need help.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

All of a sudden I hear a karate yell. I look up to see Tommy appearing morphed. He blasts the monster and around the others to get them away from me. The monster hits the ground hard and rolls away. The sky lightens and the mid-control on the others end.

''What just happened?'' Jason asked confused.

''What's going on?'' Trini says.

I am on the ground and Billy and Zack are confused to why they are standing over me.

''Look,'' I tell them as Billy helps me to get back to my feet.

''Alright Tommy,'' They all say as he joins us.

''I am so glad to see you,'' I say to him walking forward a little.

''It's good to be back,'' he says glancing at me with a little worry at my condition.

The monster suddenly grows.

He tries to stand on us but we all dodge his foot.

I join Tommy and he speaks.

''Time for dragonzord,'' he says and I smile.

''I NEED STEGOSAURUS DINOSAUR POWER!'' I yell and just like old times our zords appear together.

I look at him and he nods.

''STEGO-DRAGONZORD FORMATION!'' I say and our megazord forms and we jump into the cockpit.

''You ready?'' I ask.

''You know it,'' He says and we walk towards the dramole monster.

The others call their zords. They form their megazord and we stand together.

The dramole growls at us as we approach it. It emits the gas making it dark again. It runs at us. Our megazord goes to whack it with the dragon tail but he ducks. It whacks the other megazord so we step forward to try and stop it. Unfourtanetly the monster whacks us as well sending sparks flying and our megazord stumbling backwards away from the dramole monster. He goes to fire at us. We all scream as he hits is with lightning twice and we go flying.

''Guys were down,'' Kim called to us. ''We need time to reboot.''

''Stego-dragonzord has got you covered,'' Tommy says and we get our megazord back to it's feet.

We use the dragon tail spear mode and knock the dramole backwards with it. The next time we do this the monster ducks. As we hit it again and it rolls away from us. The megazord gets back to it's feet.

''Megadragonzord power,'' They call and me and Tommy step out of the cockpit and my zord disengages as they form the other megazord we have with the triceratops, mastodon, sabretooth tiger and the dragonzord.

''ULTRAZORD POWER UP,'' They call as Titanus appears.

''You're through mole face,'' Jason tells the monster.

''LOCK ON AND FIRE!'' They all call and fire all their blaster destroying the monster.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power* 

We all go back to the command centre.

''Rangers,'' Zordon says happily. ''I am pleased to confirm that with the destruction of the dramole monster, your parents have been freed.''

We cheered.

''They've been transported from the dark dimension back to the youth centre,'' Alpha tells us. ''And they remember nothing.''

''That's the best news I've heard al day,'' Billy says and I nod my head in agreement.

''The second best news,'' Jason says. ''Is that Tommy's got his powers back.''

I nod my head in agreement.

''Alpha and I will have to analyse your powers Tommy,'' Zordon spoke. ''To see if they can be restored permanently.''

''As it is they could fail, leaving you vulnerable,'' Alpha tells him.

''Knowing this Tommy,'' Zordon said to him. ''Do you still choose to remain a power ranger?''

''Absolutely,'' Tommy said. ''It's good to be back with my friends again. Even if it's only for a while.''

''Welcome back, green ranger!'' Alpha said.

''Hey guys,'' Zack said. ''It's parents day remember?''

We all quickly return to the youth centre and with Jason and Tommy helping me I make it to my parents.

I quickly hug dad and Jase grabs mum.

''Well what's this about?'' Mum asks.

''Well were just glad you guys are our parents,'' I tell them an they smile but then frown when they get a closer look at me.

''Sweetheart you OK?'' Dad asks.

''She's fine she just fell off of serenity,'' Jason quickly said winking at me.

''Well be careful honey,'' my dad says and I nod while silently thanking Jason.

I suddenly see Tommy standing there looking lost.

''Mum, Dad there's someone I would like you to meet,'' I tell them a little nervous now. Jason is trying not to laugh.

I gently wave him over and he takes my hand and gently squeezes.

''Hi,'' he says shaking my mum and dads hand. My dad is staring a little.

''Mum and dad this is Tommy Oliver,'' I say and we talk for a few more minutes.

A few minutes later Tommy is practically carrying me as we run out of the door away from the food fight. Once out we burst out laughing.

''Can you believe our parents?'' I asked giggling.

''No,'' Kim says.

''Well you know what they say.'' Zack says making is all turn to him. ''You're only as young as you feel.''

We all burst out laughing again and then Tommy whispered in my ear.

''Can I talk to you outside Jess?'' He asks and I nod.

He supported me till we got outside.

''What's up?'' I ask smiling.

''Well before all the parents kidnapping drama I wanted to ask you something and to give you something,'' he said smiling.

''OK,'' I say.

''Jess would you like to go out for dinner tonight,'' I smiled.

''Yes,'' I say and he smiles back widely. ''Uh but you are going to have to help me walk.''

A few minutes later we are at a restaurant and we have ordered food.

''Before you say anything else,'' I tell hm. ''I want to thank you, for saving my life,'' I said and he looks shocked. ''If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't be standing here right now.''

''What you thought I was gonna leave you there?'' He teased and we laughed.

''No, but to be honest I was not expecting you to come,'' I said. ''It was quiet a shock.''

he nodded.

''How's your leg and abdomen?'' He asks and I sigh.

''Well like you I can only fight when needed until we know for sure that my leg and abdomen are healed,'' I say sighing and he takes my hand.

''Well that leads up to my present for you,'' he says. He pulls out a little jewellery box.

I take it and open it. Inside is a ring. A green and purple heart shaped ring.

''It's a promise ring,'' he explains. ''And I have a few things I want to promise you. One that I will always be there for you when you need me. Two, I promise to always treat you right and with the respect you deserve. And finally I want to promise you that Rey will never again touch you, and if he did I promise he will pay.''

I have tears streaming down my face as he puts it on my left hand.

''I love you Tommy,'' I say hugging him tight.

''I love you too Jess,'' He says.

We share a passionate kiss.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:

Ok the reason that she is injured is because in season 2 when Tommy leaves she goes with him for a few weeks as she needs to rest. Also she will fight like Tommy only when it is an emergency. Please tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17: Two heads are better than 1

Chapter 17: Two heads are better than one

Chelbell2016:  
Next chapter for you. only a few left now till season 2 which will be longer. I also need an opinion. When Jessica leaves with Tommy I want to be able to create another character that will be the new purple ranger. I am taking any ideas for this now. Do people want it to be at T.J love story or a Carlos love story. or even we can have a Andros/ Zhane love story. please give me your ideas.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jessica's POV:

I am at the juice bar with Trini and Kimberly watching my brother and Tommy teach a woman's self defence class. I wanted to take apart but since I have to be careful with my leg and stomach I am not allowed.

I watch as Jason demonstrates what a woman should do if she is being mugged. He flips Tommy over and he hits the matt.

Jason than helps him up and they both turn to the girls.

''Remember to scream,'' Jason tells them. ''As loud as possible to attract attention.''

''Any questions?'' Tommy asks the ladies.

A blonde hair woman sticks her hand in the air and the boys motion for her to go ahead.

''I just wanted to say,'' She begins say to them. ''how nice it is for you two boys, to volunteer to teach us self-defence.'' Everyone nods and claps their hands in agreement.

Jason and Tommy smile high-fiving each other.

''Well, anything for angel groves mums,'' Tommy says.

''Today's class,'' Jason says. ''Is about teamwork. Teamwork can be one of your best weapons against an opponent.''

''Trini and Jessica are going to help us show you what you mean.'' This is the only thing they would me help with and I had to be very careful.

''First off when they walk they use the buddy system,'' Me and Trini do as they are saying. ''But unfourtanetly, they are still attacked,'' Tommy says as I stand infront of him after waving at the women.

I block as Tommy goes to grab me and then block again. ''Stop! Help!'' I yell. I then sweep his leg out from under him knocking him to the matt.

As everyone claps I help him up but I put too much strain on my stomach and I wince.

''Thanks,'' he says to me.

''Anytime,'' I tell him trying to stop the pain.

''See,'' Tommy tells the ladies. ''By working together and dividing their attackers, they stay calm and are able to defeat them easily.''

Me and Trini continue to help.

''Remember ladies, two heads are better than one.'' Tommy said when we were done.

We walk off to grab a drink.

We are all sitting at the juice bar trying the new smoothies, when Tommy Jason came up to us all.

''Hmm good huh,'' Zack asked and I nodded.

As Tommy and Jase approached us I held out my cup to Tommy for him to try.

''Tommy, you have got to try this!'' I exclaim passing him the cup which he takes.

''Yeah man they're great,'' Zack said handing his to Jason.

They both took some.

''That's really good,'' Tommy said and I took the cup back off of him.

''What is that?'' Jason asked.

''It's a mixture of Anasis cosmosis,'' Billy said. ''Sidium fruit and Krika fruit.''

Ernie spoke from behind us.

''They're my new exotic fruit shakes,'' He told the boys. ''I've got some pineapple, guava, some papaya and a whole bunch of stuff.''

''Yeah, Ernie brought all kinds of exotic fruit so he could make them,'' Trini told them.

Bulk and Skull approached and I was on about taking some air but I didn't want the others to know how I am still affected by what happened a few weeks ago.

''OK karate geeks,'' Bulk said and Tommy and Jason turned to face them. ''We are here for the self-defence class.''

''Well you guys are late,'' Jason says. ''The class is over.''

''Besides,'' Trini spoke up. ''It's a woman's self defence class.''

''We know that,'' Bulk tells us scoffing. ''We want to meet some babes,'' Bulk says like it's obvious.

''Yeah like uh..'' Skull began as he went to grab my hair I flinched and Tommy grabbed his hand in warning. ''Jessica.'' He says gulping a little.

''You guys should be in the class,'' Tommy says winking at Jase and despite myself I couldn't help but smile.

''Yeah we've got some real babes for you two too meet,'' Jason says.

''YES!'' They yell out in union.

''Which reminds me partner,'' Tommy says. ''We've gotta go figure out what were teaching next time.''

''I need a walk I'll go with you,'' I told them and they nodded.

''Right catch you guys later,'' Jason says as Tommy helps me to my feet.

''See you later,'' We all say.

*Jessica Lee Scott; Stegosaurus power*

We are in the park. Jason and Tommy are doing practise while I watch.

''Okay,'' Tommy says winking at me. ''Here's a move.'' He motions for Jason to come at him.

Tommy does a combination of blocks and moves.

''That's a good one,'' Jason says. ''Check this one out.''

As they continue I enjoy laying down in the park.

I turn to see two feathers come flying out of no where. I raise of the ground and jump at the boys. bad idea. I knocked them out of the way but I landed on my still tender stomach hard.

The feathers hit the tree and we all looked at it.

''What was that?'' Jason asked.

''I think it was a message,'' Tommy said. ''From one of Rita's monsters.'

''They ever heard of letter in the post,'' I said groaning from the pain. ''A lot less painful.''

We all got back up.

''IT'S MORPHIN TIME!''

''DRAGONZORD!''

''TYRANNOSAURUS!''

''STEGOSAURUS!''

We morph and search for the monster. A two headed bird jumped at us and knocked us to the ground.

''That things got a powerful punch,'' Tommy said.

''Yeah, no kidding,'' I tell him trying to stop the burning in my stomach.

''Your 'divide and conquer definition' of teamwork is a good one power rangers,'' The two headed bird said to us. ''But we're here to improve it.''

''Oh man,'' Jason says as he and Tommy get up and help me back to my feet.

''What is that thing?'' I ask them.

''Some sort of two-headed parrot,'' Tommy answers.

''What's the matter power brats?'' The monster taunted us. ''You said yourselves, two heads are better than one,'' He reminded the guys.

''Not in your case birdbrain,'' Jason says as we all fall into fighting stances.

''You don't think so?'' The monster asked stepping forward a little. ''Watch this!''

It jumps at us and slashes us then does the same thing again when it kicks off from a tree. We drop too the ground in pain. As we get back up he shoots feathers at the ground in front of us. We roll out of the way and jump into the air all at the same time, aiming to attack the monster. The monster shoots at us again and I dodge out of the way but the other two get hit and they fall to the ground. I run over to them.

''Well,'' the monster started as I raise my blade blaster in warning standing in front of the other two. ''What's it going to be rangers? Are you going to stay and fight, or run away?''

Jason jumps to his feet to attack the monster but me and Tommy hold him back.

''Let go you two,'' Jason tells us shoving our hands off of his shoulders. ''We can take this guy.''

''Let's not take that chance,'' I tell him as Tommy grabs him by the shoulders.

''We need the rest of the team,'' Tommy said and we began to race away from the bird. ''Come on.''

As we run I hear the monsters voice behind me laughing.

''See you later power rangers.''

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We were suddenly teleported to the command centre. We had already un-morphed.

''Rangers,'' Zordon said and we all looked up at him. ''Jason, Tommy and Jessica were just attacked by Rita's latest monster, the two-headed parrot.''

We all walk towards the viewing globe to see the monster that me and the two guys had just been fighting.

''With two brains,'' Zordon continued. ''The parrot becomes twice as intelligent and twice as dangerous.''

''It shoots feather shaped darts,'' Jason tells the others.

''And let me say, they are lethal,'' I pointed out.

''Yeah missiles,'' Tommy agreed with the both of us.

''The key to the parrots power,'' Zordon explained. ''lies in both brains cooperating with each other.''

''I guess Rita finally learned about teamwork,'' Kim realised and I nodded.

''Yeah big time,'' I tell her.

''Man that is one bad bird!'' Zack pointed out.

''How can we stop it?'' Trini asked.

''Perhaps we can distract it,'' Billy suggested. ''With It's favourite food, Parrots do love fruit.''

''The data shows,'' Alpha said to us and we all looked at him. ''The parrot likes Pamango's best.''

''Hey, there's a lot of fruit trees in the park,'' Tommy realised.

''We'll go find one,'' I told the others.

''Great thinking,'' Zordon said to us. ''But be careful, your powers are limited Tommy and you are still injured Jessica.'' I nodded my head.

''We got it,'' Tommy told him.

''The rest of you should study Alpha's data on the two headed parrot till they get back,'' He tells the rest of the team.

''Right,'' Jason agrees.

Me and Tommy teleport to the angel grove park to find the Pamango fruit.

''There's gotta be one around here,'' I tell him.

''Don't worry Jess we'll find some,'' he reassures me.

We walk around looking up into all the trees hoping to find the right fruit.

''Okay,'' he tells me as we go on. ''According to Alpha, there should be a Pamango tree around here somewhere.''

We continue walking for a few more minutes then we finally spot one Pamango left in a tree.

''Finally there it is,'' Tommy says.

''Now we just have to climb that tree,'' I say to him. ''Then we can get to it.''

As we get to the tree we see a bunch of putties come out and we prepare to fight. We both separate and begin to fight our own batch of putties. I jump and kick one in the back. When I land I duck and sweep another putties feet out from under it. I do an axe-kick, side-kick, spinning-hook kick combination which sends another one flying and they hit the ground.

After I have taken a few more putties down I go for the Pamango but before I reach it another puttie comes out and I end up fighting some more. Two more creep up on me and hold me while another two keep Tommy on the ground. While we are restrained another few take the Pamango.

''Stop!'' Tommy yell.

''Give me those Pamangos!'' I order the putties.

As the putties disappear with the Pamango's, me and Tommy get back to our feet.

Tommy's communicator suddenly goes off and I get closer to him to hear what is said.

''Tommy,'' Zordon's voice came through the communicator. ''The other rangers have been cornered by the two headed parrot.''

''It even gets worse,'' Tommy says shaking his head. ''The putties stole all the Pamango fruit's.''

''That is most unfortunate,'' Zordon tells us. ''That was ur best chance at defeating Rita's monster!''

''Zordon trust me,'' Tommy tells him. ''I've got an idea.''

''Hurry Tommy may the power protect you,'' Zordon says.

''You go do what you gotta do,'' I tell him. ''I'll join the others.''

He nods. ''Good luck and be careful,'' he tells me.

''I will and you too,'' I say and then I reach for my power coin.

''It's morphin time!''

''STEGOSAURUS!''

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

I arrive to help the others battle the two headed parrot.

''Guys I've come to help,'' I told them. ''Hopefully Tommy wont be too long.''

''Look guys,'' Trini says as the parrot jumps out of a tree. ''There he is.''

We pull out our blade blasters and run at the monster so we can fight him as a team. We all begin to fight him but it is not going so well. As Trini gets knocked away, I run forward to try and intercept the monster but I get knocked back and to the ground. As I get back to my feet I try again but it ends in the same result me and the others getting beaten badly.

We all regroup behind the monster hoping to come up with a solution together.

''Rangers your time has come,'' The monster tells us all. ''We're going to finish you once and for all.''

He then shoots lasers that hit us and sends all of us to the ground. The rest of us struggle to our feet but Jason manages to force himself up and speaks.

''That's it,'' he says to us. ''I've had it with this guy!''

''Jason be smart,'' Zack says putting a hand on the red rangers shoulder. ''Wait for Tommy.''

''What's the matter rangers?'' The parrot taunted us. ''Have you finally discovered that you are no match for us!''

''YOU'RE MINE!'' Jason says.

''JASON NO WAIT!'' I call worried for my brother.

He jumps at the monster and begins to attack him. A minute or two later and Jason hits the ground hard from being kicked back by the monster.

''Divide and conquer right?'' The monster says to Jason. ''A ranger that teaches about teamwork. And then breaks his own rules.''

Tommy appears and knocks the monster away from Jason and onto the ground. He pulls out a Pamango fruit and speaks to the monster.

''Here you go pear face!'' He says raising the fruit at the monster. ''This should keep you two occupied.''

He then threw the pear which hit the monster and landed on the floor in front of it.

''Hey that hurt,'' the monster said. ''What's that? Hey it's a Pamango! Give me that it's mine!''

The two heads begin to fight over the piece of fruit which divides them and makes our job a lot easier.

We all group around Tommy.

''Good job Tommy!'' I tell him.

''That was great,'' Kim praised.

''Thanks, Courtney and Kimberly,'' Tommy says with his arms folded as we watch the monster.

''Thanks bro,'' Jason says putting a hand on the green rangers shoulder. ''I guess I lost it.''

''No problem,'' Tommy replies. ''Now let's show those turkey's some real teamwork!''

''Let's do it!'' We all agree.

We all jump into the air and do karate yells kicking and punching the monster one at a time. Everyone but Tommy gathers in a circle and puts our hands together. Tommy jumps into the air and bounces off of our hands aiming for the monster as he jumps towards him.

He uses the Dragon dagger to fire at the monster. The monster hits the ground and rolls away from us.

''POWER RANGERS EE-YA!'' We yell as a group facing the monster in a line.

All of a sudden The monster grows to an enormous size.

''Let's get it together,'' all the rangers except for me and Tommy line up together and raise their hands into the sky.

''WE NEED DINOSAUR POWER! NOW!'' They all yelled calling forth their dinosaur's to battle the parrot.

They all jump into the cockpits of their zords and power them up with their crystals. They form the megazord to fight the monster with.

''TIME FOR DRAGONZORD!''

''STEGOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER!''

Both me and Tommy call our zords to assist in the battle against the two headed parrot. As our zords appear we both raise our hands into the air.

''STEGO-DRAGONZORD FORMATION!'' We call and our zords combine and we both pilot our megazord together.

We stand next to the megazord and prepare for the battle ahead. We move forward together to begin to fight.

''Let's get him!'' Jason says.

The monster jumps and attacks us both sending sparks flying and causing the megazords to stumble backwards. The monster comes running at us and me and Tommy raise the dragon spear but we miss as we swing it around. We try again but the monster ducks. It then whacks us and as our zord stumbles back again the megazord moves to intercept the monster for us. The monster shoots the feather missiles at the megazord making it smoke and the rangers inside cry out.

''They need more power!'' Tommy tells me and I nod my head in agreement.

We swing the dragon spear around again and this time it catches the monster making it go flying backwards. We grapple with the monster as it comes at us again. Both me and Tommy use our megazord to try and stop the monster. We manage to catch it again and the monster goes falling to the ground and rolls over before getting back to it's feet. We regroup with the other megazord.

''Let's finish him guys!'' Tommy calls to the others.

''Right,'' Jason agrees. ''I call on the power of Titanus!''

Titanus appears to assist us in the battle. The megazord jumps inside and the rangers all call together.

''ULTRA-ZORD, POWER UP!''

The top of the dragonzord's head disengages as my zord separates and stands to the side of the Titanus where my zord combines with Titanus blasters to make t more powerful. when the Ultra-zord is complete we turn to finish the monster.

''Give it up birdbrain!'' Jason tells the monster. ''Then we have no choice!''

''LOCK ON AND FIRE!'' All six of us say together.

We fire everything we have at the monster finally destroying him.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

All of us except for Tommy and Jason who are teaching their class are enjoying another one of Ernie's smoothies.

''Man I could drink one of these all day,'' Zack says enjoying his smoothie.

''So how do you like the parrot?'' Ernie said turning to me and I felt confused.

''The parrot?'' I ask him.

''Yeah,'' Ernie explained and I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. ''Tommy says it's been a finicky eater.''

I glance at both Trini and Kim who both look as confused as I feel.

''He did?'' I ask again.

''Here,'' he says giving me a Pamango fruit. ''Give him another one of these.''

He passes it to me.

''Thanks Ernie,'' I say as I take it from him. ''What?'' I say turning to both Trini and Kim.

''I don't know!'' They both say as we try not to laugh.

''Hey check this out!'' Zack suddenly says.

We look over to see both Bulk and Skull approaching the guys karate class.

We listen as they both stop Jason and Tommy from what they are doing.

''Hey, wait a minute,'' Bulk says to the both of them. ''Where are all the babes?''

''Yeah,'' Skull agrees. ''These are just a bunch of... moms!''

''I think it's time for a little practise,'' Jason says as two of the women look offended at Skull's choice of words. ''Would you two like to be the attackers?'' He asks the boys.

''Sure!'' They both say excitedly.

''Don't worry ladies,'' Bulk tells the two women. ''We won't hurt you.''

They both move to attack the girls but with the training they got from Tommy and Jason the girls managed to get them on the floor really quickly.

''We taught them how to do it,'' Tommy says to Jason as they bump fists.

''I knew we could partner!'' Jason says happily.

We are all watching from the juice bar trying not to laugh.

The women help both Bulk and Skull back to their feet. They are both really dizzy.

''Always remember boys...'' one of the ladies begins.

Both of the women finish together.

''Two moms are better than one!'' They tell them and both boys fall to the ground again as they finish speaking.

We all burst out laughing from where we are sitting.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:

Wow another chapter. Tell me what you think ideas and comments are always helpful and I always take all ideas into account. If there is something you would like to see happen feel free to make a suggestion and I will try and input it into the story. thank you for the reviews and sorry it has took so long I got side-tracked with my other story.


	18. Chapter 18: Second chance

Chapter 18: second chance

Chelbell2016:  
I will update this chapter and then I will update my other story. I am writing this one as we go along but I have a lot of ideas for my other story as well. again any ideas or suggestions. Please tell me. There's only gonna be about six more chapters for this season then I am gonna start season 2 which will be a lot longer I promise.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jessica's POV:

Me and Tommy have just finished getting things out of our lockers which were not far from each other, we are now approaching the others.

"Hey Jase,'' Tommy started to say and Jason turned to smile at the both of us. "I hear you and Zack got Ernie to give Roger another try for the junior soccer team."

"I think that's a great idea," I say smiling at both Zack and my brother.

"Yeah Ernie's great,'' Jason says. "He's giving all the runners up a second chance."

"Wow," Trini said. "So do you think Roger will make it this time?"

"After training with Jase man and me," Zack said smiling. Before he could finish Bulk and Skull had snatched his soccer ball away from him.

"Hey," Bulk says smirking at Zack. "Don't you think someone who knows soccer ought to train that kid?"

"And that would be..." Billy asked and I had to suppress giggles at that.

"Obviously you have never seen me on the practise field," Bulk said and we all began to laugh now.

"I don't think anybody has," Kim commented.

Bulk looked really angry after Kim finished saying that.

"That's because I don't need practise!" He defended. "Allow me to demonstrate!"

"Careful guys,'' Jason says warily.

''You shouldn't be doing this in the hall way!" Trini points out.

Zack walks backwards till we are all together.

"Yeah okay," Bulk says and he backs up and holds the ball out in front of him.

He kicks the ball and it starts bouncing off of the walls. It comes our way and Tommy pulls me backwards as it just misses our heads.

As we fall back my communicator bounces off of the wall and so does his on the opposite wall. It sparks a bit and now my wrist is a bit sore.

The ball hits the wall and then bounces back and hits Bulk in the chest making him go stumbling backwards.

"See Bulk!" Zack says. "Somebody could have gotten hurt."

The others walked over to help Ms Appleby up who had fallen when the ball had gotten too close to her.

Me and Tommy tried our communicators and they just made a beeping noise so we assumed that they were ok.

"Jess," Tommy said holding my sore wrist. "You ok?"

"Yeah im ok," I said smiling at his gentle touch.

We turn around to watch Bulk and Skull again.

"Hey Skull," Bulk said pulling Skull out of the locker he had fallen into. "You were supposed to catch it."

As the rest of the rangers helped Ms Applebee get her things back together she addressed the two bully's.

"Bulk, Skull," she said looking over at the two. "Detention after school. For both of you.''

"Are you all right?'' Kim asked us both as we passed.

"We're fine,'' I confirmed.

"See you both after first period?" Kim asked the two of us as we are both in the same class together first.

"Sure," we reply.

We both smiled and shook our heads as Bulk and Skull passed both looking a little disoriented. Just as we are about to enter Tommy's communicator goes off and so does mine. We both glance at each other and then at our surroundings and step to one side.

"Zordon," Tommy said into his communicator and I listened in. ''You called?''

''No Tommy,'' Zordon said and I was confused a little. "You contacted me."

"Really?" I asked. "There must be something wrong with our communicators."

"We'll have to show them to Billy,'' Tommy suggested.

"As soon as possible," I agreed.

"Acknowledged,'' Zordon said to us. "Zordon out.''

We ended the call and went into the classroom where we sit in our seats which where next to each other.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We are sitting in class listening to Miss Applebee say something about survival of the fittest. Both me and Tommy freeze as our communicators beep again. We place our hands over them.

"Tommy and Jessica," Miss Applebee turned to the both of us. "Turn off your pager, please."

Me and Tommy glanced at each other wondering what we were going to do.

"Uh our pagers?" Tommy stuttered a little trying to answer quickly.

"Oh yes our pagers," I said from next to him. "Sure Miss Applebee!"

We press the button and hope that will stop the communicator from going off. Miss Applebee turns back to the board. The communicators go off again.

"I'm not going to tell you two again," She told us.

We pressed the button again and glanced at each other. They went off again and we didn't know why.

"Tommy? Jessica?" Miss Applebee walks forwards to address us. "Just give those to me."

"What?" We both say at the same time. Without those we have no way to contact Zordon or for him to contact us. I glanced at Tommy with a worried expression.

"We can't have your friends beeping you two in class." Miss Applebee said holding her hand out with a no nonsense look on her face.

"But Miss Applebee," Tommy tried to reason with her.

"Hand them over," She said again. "Now!"

I take mine off and hand it to Tommy who walks over to Miss Applebee and hands them both over to her.

"Thank you," Miss Applebee said and she placed them into her desk. "Now where were we?"

Later on in the day me and Tommy go back to Miss Applebee's classroom hoping to get our communicators back. We see both Bulk and Skull having a thumb wrestling battle. Both me and Tommy glance at each other and roll our eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" Tommy questioned their sanity.

"3:00-5:00 Sumo thumb wrestling time." Bulk said.

"Okay fine," I say to the both of them. "Have you guys seen Miss Applebee?"

"You think miss Applebee's going to give you two back your pagers?" Bulk questioned as he squashed Skull's thumb. "Miss Applebee gives nothing back... ever."

Tommy is standing behind her desk when Miss Applebee enters the room.

"Tommy, Jessica," she said glancing at the two of us.

"Miss Applebee," Tommy says.

Bulk and Skull began to laugh.

"Miss would you consider returning our um pagers?" I asked her.

"Please?" Tommy continued.

She did with a warning to not let it happen again.

We went outside of the classroom after putting our communicators back on. I was still nursing my injured wrist.

Suddenly our communicators went off again.

We go to a corner and Tommy answers his why I listen.

"Zordon come in," he said into the communicator.

It does nothing but makes a noise. I decide to try mine.

"Alpha," I say into mine.

"Man these still aren't working," Tommy realised. He tapped it and we heard something.

"Alpha 5 to Tommy," Alphas voice said through the communicator. "Alpha 5 to Tommy and Jessica come in."

"Alpha this is Tommy and Courtney is with me," he said to the robot.

"The other rangers need you at the rock quarry," Alpha explained.

"We're on our way," we tell Alpha.

We both reach for our power coins.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We arrive at the quarry and we both aim a kick at the monsters back. It was some sort of armadillo. It rolled away from us in a ball on then stood up again no longer in ball mode.

"Whoa," the monster says.

"All right Tommy and Courtney," Jason says as we all regroup facing the monster.

"We're just in time to get into this game!" Tommy states.

"Let's kick this creep!" I tell the others.

The monster comes flying at us.

"Tommy power punch," Jason tells him.

They both punch the monster at the same time sending it flying backwards screaming. It hit the ground and rolled back to it's feet.

"You power rangers are really getting under my armour now!" The monster growls at us.

Kim and Trini use their bow and daggers to fire at the monster. Then Zack and billy both take a turn with their axe and lance and finally me, Jason and Tommy all attack at once.

"That does it," the monster says. "I'll fix you rangers. Just as soon as I stop feeling dizzy."

"We did it guys!" Jason says.

The monster suddenly grew.

"Now I am invincible!" The monster yells and then it laughs.

"We need dinozord power now!" Six of us yell. Our zords appear all together. "Let's do it."

"Rangers log on!" Jason yells.

"Rock this rodent" Kim suggests.

"I'm ready!" Billy says.

"Play ball!" Trini calls.

"The balls in our court!" Zack tells us.

"Let's give this guy a red card!" I told the others.

"Lets score one for the good guys!" Zack says.

"Rangers power up your crystals!" Jason tells the others and they do. "We need megazord now!"

The others formed their megazord.

"Hey Tommy we need the dragonzord!" I call to Tommy and he nods and pulls out the dragon dagger and begins to play it.

The dragonzord appears and we form the Stego-dragonzord.

Tommy joins me inside the megazord.

We move to stand with the other megazord.

"AHH I'm going to open you up like a couple of sardine cans!" The monster states.

"Guys keep your megazord on our flank," Jason says to us.

"Right," We say to him.

We moved forward to intercept and fight the Soccerdillo monster.

We wacked the monster with the dragon tail.

The monster ducked and knocked the megazord out of the way. It then our megazords chest sending sparks flying. We tried again with the dragon tail and this time we actually hit the monster and sent it backwards. It got back to it's feet and held it's shoulder in pain from where we had hit it.

"Stego spikes!" I call and spike come flying out and hit the monster as it goes into ball mode making them have no effect.

"When it's scrunched up our shots bounce off!" Zack points out from the megazord.

"Anyone got any ideas?" I ask.

"Yeah," Zack replies. "Wait until he unrolls and hit him with the power sword!"

The ball floats into the air. It then comes flying at us and we get hit.

"We got to hang in there!" Zack says.

"There's no way it can stay rolled up forever," I tell the others.

The monster hits us again and then finally comes out of it's ball mode and stands up. It laughs at us.

"And now to finish you!" The monster states. We begin to walk forward again and it begins to fire at us. "Not so close."

"I call for the power sword now!"

"DRAGON TAIL FULL POWER!"

Their sword appears and the dragon tail glows and spins around making it a drill.

"Let's finish it!" Jason tells all of us.

"Right!" I agree.

The megazord strikes the monster and we run it through with our drill. The monster falls to the ground and blows up.

"YES!" We all cried out.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We go to the youth centre to see wether the kid named Roger had made the Soccer team this time.

"We missed second try-outs," Jason pointed out.

"Well at least you made it in time to see he results," I remind both Jason and Zack.

"I hope Roger made it!" Kim says.

"Cross your fingers," Trini suggested.

All the kids checked the list and some of them walked away cheering. We all congratulated them. We looked back to see roger checking the list.

He looked a little upset for some reason so we shook our heads worried that he hadn't made the team.

Roger turned around and he smiled widely.

"I made it I made it!" He said happily.

We all laughed.

"The kids did so well," Ernie said to all of us also smiling. "I made up a second team!"

"All right Ernie," Tommy says.

"Great idea," I agreed.

Someone cleared there throat behind me and Tommy. It was Bulk he pushed his way through to the front.

He laughs as he spots Roger and Ernie.

"What did I tell everybody?" He said. "See? You didn't have to work after all!"

"Yes I did," Roger informs him.

"How do you figure?" Bulk asks the kid.

"Yeah," Skull copies Bulk. "How do you figure?"

"If I hadn't practised," Roger said smiling. "I wouldn't be captain of the team."

We all clapped and laughed.

"You don't have to practise to be good," Bulk defends. "Take Skull here for instance. He's never practised anything in his life. Give me your ball."

Roger does as he says and tosses him the ball.

"Skull," Bulk says to the second Bully who had green goo all over his hands. "Show the kid what you got!"

Skull nods and rips his sticky hands apart as Bulk passes him the ball.

Bulk gets impatient.

"I'm waiting Skull," he demands.

Skull uses the hand with the goo all over it and tries to throw the ball with it. He throws the ball but the goo made it like elastic and it bounced back and strikes Skull in the face. He falls into Bulk and they both fall to the ground. On the way down they hit a tray of drinks and it spills all over them.

We all laugh.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:

Short chapter but I promise to update again soon. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19: On fins and needles

Chapter 19: On fins and needles.

Chelbell2016:  
Next chapter for you guys. Please tell me what you think. I am only going to have a few more chapters of this season then I will start on season 2 which will be a lot longer.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jessica's POV:

I am watching Tommy and Jason teach their Karate class. I am standing with both Zack and Billy. Their mums are standing behind them as Tommy gets them ready to do some Katas.

"Melissa you go first," Tommy calls forward a little girl.

The little girl falls into stance and then begins to do the 1st Kata.

"Jason and Tommy really make a great team," Zack says to me and Billy.

I nod my head at him.

"Yeah," Billy replies. "It's truly inspiring to see them volunteer their free time to teach free classes."

"Yeah martial arts is such a great way to keep kids out of trouble," Zack says.

"Yeah it helped me," I say and then my smile drops. "Until it got me into trouble."

They both shoot me sorry smiles and I shake my head in a 'don't worry about it way'.

We continue to watch as Melissa finishes her Kata. It reminds me so much of what I was like when I first started.

"That was great Melissa," Tommy praises her smiling. "You've really been working hard."

"Your doing really well," Jason agrees. "Keep it up."

Jason bows and so does Melissa.

"Now remember," Tommy begins to address the whole class. "Karate, like any other martial art should be used in self-defence only."

"And only if you've done everything you can to resolve it without fighting," Jason includes. "You guys got it!"

"Yes sensei," All the students nod their heads at the two.

"All right guys, class dismissed," Tommy says and everyone bows.

I walk over to them.

"Good job guys," I tell my brother and boyfriend.

They smile at me. 

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

I am at my locker gathering things for school I am standing with Trini and Kim and we are talking to Tommy.

"Excuse me," Jason says walking up to Tommy.

Tommy turns to face him and they are practically face to face.

"You're excused," Tommy says and I frown.

"Uh guys," I say but they are barely listening to me.

"Um Billy and Zack said that your guys Karate class is going really well," Kim says.

"It is," I agree nodding my head at her.

"Don't talk to me about it," Tommy says glancing at the three of us. "I quit!"

"What?" I question him.

"Quit?" Trini repeats. "How come?"

"Cause he's a quitter," Jason says making my frown deepen. "That's what quitters do!"

"You know what," Tommy says pointing at Tommy's chest. "I'd rather be a quitter than watch you show off every afternoon for the rest of my life."

"Guys, stop it," I tell the two of them. They don't listen to me.

"Yeah well why she's here," Jason says glancing at me. "Stay away from my sister."

I glanced at both Kim and Trini again then I look at my brother.

"Jase!" I call to him. "That was uncalled for!"

He ignores me again.

They continue to argue.

"Man you're the one that shows off," Jason says bringing up they're original argument.

"For gods sake both of you quit it," I try again but Tommy just holds his hand up to tell me to stay out of it.

"You'd better stay out of my way," Jason growls.

"You guys listen," Trini tries seeing how distraught this is making me. "Why don't you two just sit down and talk about this?"

"Yes please do," I told them trying to get my brother and boyfriend to calm down. "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."

Before either could reply Bulk and Skull appeared behind Jason.

"Or of course you could settle this like men," Bulk says to the two.

"Not funny Bulk," I tell the bully.

"Yeah like men," Skull repeats.

"Come on you guys," Kim says to the two of them. "Just stay out of this. Ok bye."

Tommy steps us to Jason getting in his face. I decide to do something so I step between them and stick one hand on each of their chests.

"This is ridiculous," I tell them looking from one to the other. "Don't listen to Bulk and Skull."

"I'm game for it," Tommy says glaring at Jason over my head. "Right here and now."

"Don't even think about it!" I tell them.

"Stay out of this Jessie," Jason snapped and then he turns to Tommy as they both step away from the lockers. "Make the first move!"

I step back in between them as Jase is grabbed by Bulk when we hear a voice.

"What is going on here?" Miss Applebee says surveying the situation.

"We were just trying to break these two up Miss Applebee," Bulk says as he releases Jason. "It was starting to get a little ugly!"

I look from one to the other wondering what had gotten it to these two.

"I find that extremely hard to believe," Miss Applebee says.

Kim quickly steps forward to try and salvage the situation.

"Tommy and Jason were just practising their moves for their karate class," she told our teacher. "Right Trini, Jess."

We both nod our heads.

"Well the hallway is not the place," she says to all of us. "I'm surprised you two should know better than that."

She walks off. I sigh in relief and turn to see both of them glaring at each other again. I walk towards Tommy as he goes to his locker.

"Tommy," I say and he turns to me. "What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing," he replies with a hard smile. "Just trying to show your brother who is better."

"Ok both of you are good fighters," I tell him. "And as you told your students and as I know from experience, Violence is not the answer!"

He doesn't answer me.

I walk over to Trini and Kim.

"Something really awful must have happened between those two," Trini tells us.

"Yeah but what?" Kim asks.

"Don't you mean who?" I say to her.

"I don't know," Trini says as she closes her locker.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

I run into the youth centre with the others where we heard there would be a fight between my brother and boyfriend. We get to the front of the crowd to see them both about to fight.

"Oh no guys," Trini says to us. "This is terrible."

"This confrontation could have disastrous results," Billy confirmed.

"This has to be stopped," I tell the others.

I run forward with Zack to try and get between the two.

"Guys! guys," Zack says as we step in between then two of them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bulk demands. He is wearing a referee suit.

"Look," I say looking from my brother to my boyfriend. "This is going way too far!"

"Why not shake hands and forget it ever happened?" Zack asks both of them.

"No way you two!" Jason said to us. "We're going to finish this now."

"Violence is not the answer," I told them. "You know how I feel about fighting!"

I was getting really worried. The look in their eyes was one of pure hate.

"Remember what you're always telling your students," Zack says trying to make them see sense.

"Don't fight!" I remind them. "Not unless it's the only way you can work things out."

"Get out of our way," Tommy growls at Zack. "And take Jess so she don't get hurt."

"Guys," I say. "Don't do this. Your my brother and your my boyfriend I don't want either of you getting hurt."

I now have tears in my eyes.

"Sorry Jess," Tommy replies. "It's time to take care of this. Once and for all!"

"You heard what they said," Bulk says from behind us. "Either buy a ticket or take a hike you two!"

Zack gently takes my hand and pulls me backwards away from the fight. I turn around and I cannot bring myself to watch both my brother and boyfriend fight.

I can hear Bulk and Skull cheering them on. I am so happy when our communicators go off.

"Saved by the beep!" I say as we move forward to talk to the guys again.

"Guys! Guys stop it," Zack demands this time. I get in between knowing either would hurt me.

"It's time to go," I tell them tapping my communicator.

They don't move.

"IT'S TIME TO GO!" I yell at the two this time.

"This is gonna have to wait," Jason snaps at Tommy.

"Yeah we'll finish this later!" Tommy agrees.

"Not if I can help it," I whisper.

We walk back to the other two and all seven of us leave the room. We teleport to the command centre.

"Oh thank goodness!" Alpha says when he sees us. "There you are!"

I frown more when Tommy kind of shoves Alpha out of the way.

"Slow down Tommy," The robot says. "There's plenty of room for everybody, no need to push!"

"Power rangers, we are attempting to track Rita's latest monster," he told all of us. "Behold the viewing globe!"

We all turn towards the viewing globe.

"This is Rita's slippery shark," Zordon says as we see a shark monster in the globe. "It is extremely elusive and impossible to pinpoint with our equipment."

"Wow look at it go," Trini says.

"Not only can it fly at an incredible velocity," Zordon continues. "But it is able to travel underground, it's exposed fin tearing through anything in it's path."

"I'm certainly glad I got over my fear of fish," Billy says.

"You might as well forget it Jason," Tommy says and I sigh as glance at the two. "This ones too much for you to handle!"

"Man why don't you give it up," Jason retaliated. "You don't stand a chance because you're too slow."

"Who's slow?" Tommy demanded to know.

"Ah I've had it," I say forcing myself in between the two. "You two need to grow up and get your act together. NOW!"

My voice ended in a yell as I didn't know what else to do anymore.

"Jason and Tommy," Zordon speaks up and we turn to see what he is going to say. "You must listen to me very carefully. Your anger is not real. Rita's used the shark's special powers to cast a spell on the two of you to turn you against one another."

"Well that explains a lot," I say sighing.

"Of course," Billy realises. "Now that Tommy and Jason are enemies, Rita's using that power struggle to destroy our team spirit."

"Precisely Billy," Zordon agrees.

"Isn't there something we can do Zordon?" I ask hoping that there is. "Anything to break the spell."

"There is only one thing we can do to reverse the effects of the sharks evil power," Zordon tells us. "Jason and Tommy must put aside how they feel about each other right now and work together to capture this dangerous creature!"

"Oh great," I said knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"Isn't there anything the rest of us can do?" Trini asked.

"Unfourtanetly no Trini," he answered. "You and the other rangers must stand by. Ultimately it will take all of you to destroy this monster."

"I'll take care of this part," Tommy told Jason.

"Don't even think about it," Jason replied.

"We're doomed!" I told the others shaking my head at my brother and boyfriend.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" They yelled.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We watch as both Jason and Tommy arrive at the park. But neither are doing too good. They wont work together. After a while they get their act together and even say that they are partners.

"All right," I say. "They did it."

"It would appear that Rita's spell is broken," Billy said as we all smiled.

We turn back to the screen and watch as Tommy gets knocked away.

"We're going to need some help here," Jason says knowing that we are watching.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Zack says and we all grab our morphers.

"MASTADON!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

We morph and join our team mates. We try to strike the shark monster but it is not working. He strikes me in the stomach and I feel the pain from the wound that I received from Rey return. I groan and drop to one knee squeezing myself around the middle. Jason and Tommy both jump to my defence. The monster moves away from all three of us.

"Later losers!" The monster says and then it disappears.

Jason and Tommy both help me up and we run forward together.

"He's gone underground!" Jason tells everyone.

"Keep your eyes open!" Tommy says as everyone regroups. "He's really fast!"

He comes across at us and knocks us all over.

He comes back.

"There he is!" Zack says rolling forwards and pulling out his weapon. "Maybe the power axe will help!"

He fires at the monster and the monster gets hit and emerges from underground.

"OOH that smarts!" The shark says as it is smoking. "What did you have to do that for?"

"All right guys it's time for the mega-blaster!" Jason says.

everyone except for me and Tommy pull out their weapons.

"POWER AXE!"

"POWER BOW!"

"POWER LANCE!"

"POWER DAGGERS!"

"POWER SWORD!"

They form their blaster. I pull out my power canon.

"POWER CANON!"

"POWER RANGERS!"

"No wait!" The monster tried.

"Fire!" We all yelled and they fired their blaster and me my canon a the same time. Unfourtanetly the monster grew before we could destroy it and the shots missed.

"Missed me!" The monster teased.

"All right guys!" Jason yelled.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!"

All six of our zords appeared and we took to the cockpits.

"Kimberly set to fly!" Kim says.

"Alright let's fry this fish!" Trini says.

"Zack here, ready!" Zack tells us.

"Billy all systems go!" Billy confirms.

"Jessica ready to roll!" I say.

The others all power up their crystals.

They form their megazord and I call to Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, time for dragonzord power!" I tell him and he nods and calls his zord.

We form our own megazord and he joins me.

The monster runs between the two megazords and strikes our friends megazord. We attack with the dragon tail but it ducks away from us. It ducks around us and then strikes our megazord.

"All right shark breath you've had it," Jason yells. "I think it's time we powered up the power sword!"

"Good call!" Tommy agrees. "Dragon tail full power!"

As they call their sword we power up the dragon drill so it spins.

We walk towards the shark and it strikes the others when it is close enough.

"He's too fast!" Jase calls.

"What do you want to do Jase?" I asked him.

"We'll grab the fin and then you guys finish him in the stego-dragonzord!" Billy suggests.

"Right!" I say and me and Tommy nod at each other.

They get a hold of him and we step forward.

We use the dragon tail to knock him down. The others than run forward and clash swords with it.

"I'm going to turn you into fish bait!" The monster threatens and they use the power sword to break it's fin in half. "You're going to pay for that!"

We power up our weapons again.

"Let's finish him off!" Jase tells everyone.

We strike again with the dragon drill and the others finish him off with the power sword.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We go back to the youth centre.

Tommy and Jason are doing another karate lesson. The rest of the rangers are watching but I am sitting down. It hurt to see my brother and boyfriend act like that. And this is why I don't like to do Karate anymore. It seems to cause more problems than it solves.

"It's really reassuring to see Tommy and Jason working as a team," Billy says as they are all smiling again. "Now that Rita's spells been broken."

"Yeah," Zack says and I listen as I am sat right behind them. "It was pretty weird seeing them go at each other."

"And a lot scary," I say and they all glance at me.

I look around and smile for the first time today as Bulk and Skull walk in looking like they was hit by a bus.

"Everyone take a break," Jason tells their students when he spots them.

Bulk and Skull both walk over to them.

"What happened to you guys?" Tommy asks as Jason fights the urge to laugh. "Or is this a new style."

Jason finally laughs and I giggle a little.

"Very funny," Bulk says. "You owe us a fight!"

I get up and sigh at this.

"Not gonna happen Bulk," I tell them as I walk over and both Jason and Tommy place a hand on my shoulder. "So get over it!"

They both glare at me.

"Sorry guys she's right," Jason tells them. "Can't help you."

"Maybe you didn't hear me," Bulk says angrily. "You're going to fight, and you're going to do it now!"

"Yeah," Skull agrees and he holds his arm up and points it at them. "You're going to fight!"

He continues until Bulk tells him to shut it.

They go to hit the guys so I duck and the other two lean back and they end up punching each others fists.

"OWW!" They both cry out in pain. They then fall to the ground as the guys pull me back to my feet.

"You see guys," Jase says giggling. "As Jessie says..."

He motions to me to finish.

"There's always a better way than fighting!" I tell them and both guys put an arm around me in agreement

All the students clap their hands from where they were standing with my friends.

Both Jase and Tommy clap hands.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:

There you go another chapter. I am going to finish this story and then go to my other story and update that before starting the season 2 of this story.


	20. Chapter 20: Mutant rangers

Chapter 20: Mighty morphin mutants.

Chelbell2016:  
Sorry guys this is the last chapter of this story as I cant find any more chapters I like. After I finish this chapter I will start the next stories in this series I promise. Please review.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Jessica's POV:

I am sitting in Miss Applebee's class wondering why Tommy wasn't here.

"And finally," Miss Applebee says. " Focus your energies."

Tommy walks in and I try not to giggle as he tries to get to his seat next to me without being noticed.

"Tommy," nope she noticed. "How nice of you to join us. We were just about to discuss this weeks assignment."

I watched as he walked over to his seat and glanced at me mock glaring when he saw me trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, Miss Applebee I forgot to set my alarm clock," he explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you late for today?" Bulk said from my other side. "Or just early for tomorrow?"

Tommy sits down as Skull laughs at what Bulk said. "That's funny."

"This next week," Miss Applebee tells us. "I want you to ask your friends, to choose something about you that they think needs a little work. Your assignment is to try your best to change this fault."

Bulk and Skull raise their hands.

"Yes boys?" Miss Applebee asked.

"If we don't have anything that needs changing," Bulk begins and Tommy rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Does that mean we don't have to do the assignment?"

"I'm hopeful some of your classmates will be happy to offer suggestions. If not come see me," she tells the two. "I'm sure I'll be able to help."

Bulk and Skull don't look happy at that.

Tommy winks at me and turns to the two of them.

"If you really get stuck, I'll help you out," he tells them and I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Me too," I say with very little confidence.

They both chuckle sarcastically.

"You'll be lucky if you remember what the assignment is," Bulk says to Tommy and then he turns to me. "And let's hope you have the confidence to do it."

"You're on a roll Bulk," Skull says.

I am now at the youth centre watching Tommy and Jason spar knowing what I want to work on but not knowing how to do it.

"Good shot Jason," Tommy tells him not sounding very enthusiastic.

"You let your guard down," Jason points out. It happens again. "That's two. Am I getting better or are you getting worse. What's the matter Tommy?"

I look up to see Tommy sighing and shaking his head.

"I just can't focus," he tells my brother.

I decide to explain so I get up.

"We have this assignment to work on," I tell my brother.

As we walk over to the guys gym bags Jason has a drink.

"Hey can I have a sip?" Tommy asks him. "I forgot mine."

"Whats this assignment?" Jason asks us both as Tommy has a drink.

"We are supposed to ask people what our biggest fault is," Tommy tells him.

"And then we have to try and change it," I finish.

"You have an extra towel?" Tommy asks and I giggle.

"You forgot yours in the locker didn't you," I said now laughing and he glared playfully.

"You're in luck," Jase tells him and passes him the spare one.

"Thanks man," Tommy says. "So uh, what do you think I really need to work on?"

"You really want to know?" Jason asks and he looks at me and I shrug.

"Yeah come on," he says and I know what my brother is going to say. "We're bros."

Jason puts his towel away and turns back to Tommy.

"I'd say your biggest problem is..." he pauses and I motion for him to continue. "you forget things."

"Come on," Tommy says frowning.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

A few minutes later and me and Tommy are at the juice bar. Kim and Trini are sitting behind us.

"Man I never thought of myself as forgetful," he says as orders a drink. "Do you think I am?" He asks us girls.

"Well... you didn't exactly remember your notebook at school today," Kim reminds him as she had seen him at his locker.

"I guess I've forgotten all the times I was forgetful," he realises.

"Look Tommy I have problems with my confidence ever since you know what," I tell him. "So maybe we can work on this together. I help you to not forget and you help me with my confidence."

He nods.

"You know what I've got an idea for both of you," Trini says. "Why don't we find ways to help you remember stuff and help you to boost your confidence."

"Yeah that will be fun," I say to Tommy but I only know of one way I would get my confidence back and I would need Tommy's help.

"Yeah we can make it memorable," Trini jokes.

"Thanks guys," Tommy says and then he looks at me and frowns a little at my expression.

"Yeah we really appreciate it," I say forcing a smile.

We are all trying to find ways to help Tommy when Bulk and Skull show up.

"Aren't you Tommy-come-lately?" They mocked my boyfriend. "Remember us, Bulk and Skull? Sit next to you and little miss no confidence in class!"

Tommy and the girls glare at them at the last part but I just ignore the two of them.

"Very funny guys," Tommy said still glaring. "Don't tell me you've already figured out what fault you're changing!"

I turn to look at the two bullies.

"The simple fact is some people have none," Bulk states and I want to scoff.

"Yeah," Trini says trying not to laugh herself. "And you don't consider being rude and obnoxious a bad quality?"

Kim laughs at this.

"You know just once I'd like to see you two dress and act like gentlemen," Kim says to them.

"We happen to like the way we are," Bulk says to us.

"Yeah, we like it," Skull copies.

"Then I guess you're gonna get an F on the assignment," Tommy tells them.

"Mr Kaplan will love that," I say.

They both walk out as they realise that we are all right.

"Come on Jess," Tommy says taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. "Let's get out of here."

"Ok but can we head to the park please?" I ask. "I know how to boost my confidence!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We have our bags on our shoulders and we are on the way to the park. I explained what I want to do and Tommy loves the idea. We are more than shocked when we turn to see an exact replica of ourselves in ranger forms except for the grey gloves.

"Whoa what's going on?" I ask turning to Tommy.

"I don't know," he replies frowning.

"Should we morph?" I ask him.

"Not yet," he replies. Let's see what these guys are all about."

We both separate and approach our separate replicas. I fall into fighting stance.

I block a kick from the fake purple and aim my own which is blocked. We keep trying to fight each other.

"Kind of like fighting in a mirror huh?" The copy tormented.

I aim another kick which is blocked and then flip as a kick is aimed at me. I get hit in the stomach so I fall to the ground with a little pain shooting through me. I land next to Tommy.

"I'll be back," the doppelganger says and then disappears.

"I can't believe it," I say to Tommy. "Rita's created her own evil rangers again."

"They know all of our moves," Tommy says shaking his head. "We better contact Zordon and the others."

I nod and we get back to our feet.

We arrive at the command centre and fill the others in when they arrive. We are now at the viewing globe seeing the evil copies on it. There are only six of them.

"Who are these guys Zordon?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah," I continue. "We couldn't even scratch them."

"There can only be one explanation," Zordon tells us and we all turn to look at him. "Rita has employed the rest of the badges of darkness!"

"Badges of darkness?" Billy asks in confusion.

"Powerful pseudmorphin devices," he explains. "Rita has used one before to turn her son Rey into a ranger. Now she has used them to turn six of her putties into evil mirror images of yourselves."

I frowned when he mentioned Rey.

"They have the same powers that we do," Zack points out.

"Correct Zachary," Zordon says.

"But Zordon why isn't there a red mutant?" Jase asks.

"Rita has yet to create a powerful leader," Zordon informs him. "But there is no telling when she may succeed and command her mutants to destroy the world."

"AY-YI-YI," Alpha cries turning to face us. "It makes my tubes tremble. What do we do?"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

I am in the park and for the first time in about six months, I am practising Karate. I knew this was a good confidence boost for me. I was going through all he Kata's I could do.

I then return to school and meet up with Tommy, Kim, Zack and Billy.

"You sure this will work Kimberly?" He asks me.

"Yeah." Kim says to him. "My grandmother told me that tying ribbons around your wrists helps you remember things."

We all smile as Tommy has a bunch of multi-coloured ribbons on his wrist.

"It's worth a try," Zack says walking away from the lockers. "Especially with Rita's rangers out there."

"I'm telling you," Tommy tells him. "That's one thing I can remember."

All of a sudden the device that Billy created for Tommy is beeping and giving him all kinds of alerts.

"You know Tommy," I say trying not to laugh. "I'm sure the school trashcans could do with a clean by now."

He glances at me and then laughs along with me as I can hold it in no longer.

"That's strange," Billy says. "I don't remember that being the time I specified."

It keeps going.

"I can't shut it off!" Tommy complains. "Oh no my homework. Trini spent all that time reorganising my notebook and I left it at home."

He storms off.

"I think he was doing better before we started helping him," Kim pointed out and I nodded.

"Yeah," Billy also agrees. "He seems to be getting more forgetful by the minute."

"I can't believe we are just waiting around for Rita to make her move," Kim says.

"I'd rather get it over with like now," Zack comments.

I nodded but I was also worried for my boyfriend. Then our communicators beep.

"I never thought I'd be glad to hear this thing go off," Jason says to us.

"Go ahead zordon," Jason says when we are in a secluded area. "We read you."

"Power rangers," Zordon says. "Rita has sent down Rey to lead her mutant rangers!"

I freeze as he says this. Why did it have to be him. Jason gives me a reassuring smile.

"We'll take care of it," Jason says.

"They are at the angel grove shore line," Zordon tells us. "You must stop them!"

"What about Tommy?" I ask still a little worried about who is the ring leader of the evil rangers.

"For some reason he's not answering his communicator," Zordon says. "As soon as we contact him, he will be sent to join you."

"We're on our way," Jason says and then he turns to me. "I'll worry about Rey, you stay away from him."

I nod and we reach for our morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

We morph and take off to face Rey and the evil mutant power rangers.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

We arrive and face the mutants who are in putty form and Rey.

"Ready for us?" Jason asked.

"So you've come to play," Rey says and then he turns to me and smirks. "Good to see you again princess!"

I flinch at his stare and Jason growls at him.

"You leave her alone," Jason yells. "We'd love to stay and play but it's time to put you out of commission Rey!"

"Wrong red ranger!" Rey says and then looks at all the putties. "It's mutant time!"

The putties morph into our evil replicas and the Rey raises his own morpher.

"VELOCIRAPTOR POWER!" He yells and morphs into his own ranger mode. "Now we'll show you who the real rangers are."

"I'm after you blue!" Evil blue states.

"Hey Trini you want to play too?" Evil yellow asks.

"Nice to meet you Zack," Evil black greets.

"Told you I'd be back," Evil purple says.

"Come on Kim show me what you got," Evil pink challenges.

"Guys this is unreal," Jason states.

"Whats with them?" I question.

Kim walks forward.

"You may look like us," She says to the mutants. "But that's not enough!"

"We'll soon see little girl," Rey spoke glaring at Kim. "We have a real leader. Not the red ranger!"

They jump into action and we begin to fight. I aim a kick at the evil clone but she blocks. It aims it's own kick at me which I dodge. Tommy joins us and jumps to kick Rey away from Jason. Tommy and Jason both face Rey and I turn back to my replica. I block a few punches and duck under a kick. We all regroup and so does Rey and the mutants.

"Is that the best you can do?" Rey mocks.

"There's plenty of more where that came from," Tommy promised as we gathered around him. "You ranger wannabee!"

"You're the ones about to be cooked," Rey growled at all of us. "Let's blast them mutants!"

The mutants and Rey form a power blaster a little like ours.

"They've got a power blaster!" Kim says in shock.

"FIRE!" Rey calls and they fire their baster at us.

The blast hit us and we all hit the ground in pain.

"Somehow I expected more from you and your friends princess," Rey mocked me.

We forced ourselves back to our feet. The pain in my stomach and knee had reignited.

"Zordon can you get us out of here?" Jason asked our mentor.

"Prepare to teleport!" Zordon tells us and we are teleported away. The last thing I see is Rey smirking at me.

"great!" Jason tells him. "Alright guys let's get some help!"

We teleport to the command centre.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

"Man those guys were good," Zack said.

"They knew every move we were gonna make," Billy said.

"Before we were gonna make them," Kim finished.

"Rangers you will need new and more powerful weapons," Zordon tells us all. "In order to defeat Rita's imposters! Alpha has prepared these in case of such an emergency."

We held our hands out and they were the exact same weapons as before.

"I don't know Alpha," Zack said as he looked over his axe. "These look just like our old ones."

"They may look the same," Alpha said to all of us. "But trust me this is some heave duty artillery."

"You must go now rangers," Zordon tells us. "Time is running out!"

"Wait!" I say to my team. "Jason, let me take on Rey!"

"What?" He said in shock. "No way you're already injured."

"I would have to agree with Jason," Tommy says. "It's too dangerous."

"Look I can do this," I tell my brother looking straight into his eyes. "You take on the evil clone and I will take on Rey."

He sighed but nodded.

"We'll take care of these bogus rangers Zordon," Jason states raising his new power sword.

We teleport out and appear infront of Rey and the mutants.

Rey is shocked when I go straight for him and begin to fight him.

"Princess grew a spine," He mocked as I shot at him and he dodged the shots.

"Yeah you could say I have regained my confidence," I said as I continue to fight him.

I finally get a shot in and then I regroup with my friends and Rey returns to the mutants.

"Mutants assemble the power blaster," Rey told them.

"Oh yeah," I say to Rey. "They have a power blaster too."

"You power punks will soon be cosmic dust princess," Rey threatened.

"We'll see about that momma's boy," Jason said. "Assemble power blaster."

"POWER AXE!"

"POWER BOW!"

"POWER LANCE!"

"POWER DAGGERS!"

"POWER SWORD!"

"POWER CANNON!"

I hold my own cannon aside the others who hold the power blaster.

"One cooked ranger coming up!" Jason says as we point the two weapons at the monster.

"We'll see about that!" Rey said as they raised their own power blaster and power cannon.

"Power rangers ready!" Jason says.

"Aim!" Rey says to him mutants.

"FIRE!" Jason calls.

We all fire at once and we win as only Rey and the blue, green and black mutants are left standing.

All of a sudden a new zord appears.

"It's a velociraptor!" Billy states.

"Rey!" I yell as the silver ranger jumps into the cockpit.

"What do you think of me now?!" Rey shouted from the zord.

Then the three remaining mutant rangers grow.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Me and the rest except for Tommy call.

I jumped into the Stegosaurus zord.

"Rangers log on!" Jason tells us all.

"Zack here no mistaking that!" Zack says.

"Billy ready for action!" Billy confirms.

"Let's turn him into zord parts!" Trini suggests.

"Let's take him down!" Kim says.

"You're going down Rey!" I tell the silver ranger.

Tommy calls the dragonzord and we form the two megazords.

"Time to serve up a little ranger bait," Jason states.

"Let's mangle them mutant's!" Rey tells the mutant rangers.

Rey takes on the others and me and Tommy take on the three mutant rangers. We grapple with them. We knock the blue mutant away from us with the dragon tail and shoot stego spikes at all three of them but they miss. The green mutant strikes our megazord. We block the next strike. The blue and black ones jump and kick our megazord and make it go stumbling back from the hit.

"Let's use the dragon tail in whip mode!" Tommy tells me and I nod. We press a few buttons and the dragon tail becomes flexible and is like a whip. We whack the two mutants away and all three regroup with the Velociraptor zord.

"It will take more than that to whip us pesky rangers!" Rey said. "Check this out!"

The three mutant rangers all pick up the velociraptor zord.

"Now we'll see who the shrimps are!" Rey said.

We all try to think of ways to stop Rey. The only way we can think of is to stop the mutant rangers first.

"We're ready Jase!" I tell him.

"Prepare to meet your doom power rangers!" Rey said as they started towards us.

We run forward to meet them but the mutants push both the megazords back. We try again and end up having a pushing contest to try and get the upper hand. The mutants kick us back and Rey speaks out again.

"Now pyro blast them!" Rey tells the mutants. They blast us and smoke appears all around us. "Let's finish them off mutants. CHARGE!"

"We need Ultrazord power now!" We all yell and my zord detaches from the dragonzord and reappears at the front of Titanus in weapon formation.

"Uh oh," Rey said. "Hold it! Fall back! Fall back!"

"Sequence complete!" Jase said. "Weapons locked on!"

"FIRE!" We yell and all of our weapons fire at the mutants and the Velociraptor.

We destroyed the mutants but Rey left before we could.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

I am walking with Trini, Kim and Tommy.

"I'm sure glad Rita's rangers weren't perfect either," Tommy said as we walked down the stairs in school. "I just wish I could change my fault!"

"Tommy you really tried," I told him taking his hand.

"Yeah and we weren't much help either," Kim says.

"Yeah none of us are perfect," Trini reminded him.

"That's the truth," Jase said from the bottom of the stairs. "We all have our faults."

"You know Tommy what someone else may see as a fault," Billy says from the other side of the steps. "May just be apart of who you are."

I frowned as I thought of that with my own fault.

"And you're real friends," Zack said from behind Tommy. "They'll accept you for who you are!"

"Thanks guys," Tommy said.

We start laughing when we see both Bulk and Skull acting like proper gentlemen.

"We just returned from the opera you know," Bulk said.

"Yes quiet so," Skull agreed. "The Op-er-a."

Skull laughs and kisses Miss Applebee's hand. He then pulls out a present.

"A gift," Skull said as he passed it to her.

"For our lovely teacher!" Bulk says to her.

"It's nice to see you boys taking this assignment so seriously," Miss Applebee said. "Now why don't you be gentlemen and open this for me. I just had my nails done."

Both Bulk and Skull look a little nervous at that.

"Uh... but we would no want to deprive you of the pleasure," Bulk tells her sounding scared.

"Come on you guys," Tommy said as we all laughed. "Don't quit now."

"Yeah you're doing so well," I tell them.

"Shut up dweebs," Skull said still trying to sound like a gentlemen.

"Please," Miss Applebee says. "I insist!"

We all laugh as they open it and silly string comes flying out.

"Well I suppose some of us will never change!" Miss Applebee says also laughing.

We all laugh more.

Later on I am at the park practising my Katas again when I hear clapping behind me. I turn to see my brother and my boyfriend there clapping.

Jason walks forward smiling.

"So when did this start again?" He asked.

"Well I figure that the only time I have ever felt confident," I tell them as I approach them and take a swig of water. "Is when I am doing Karate."

"Your right there," Jason says.

"Yeah you looked so focused and driven," Tommy agreed.

"That's why..." I say smiling at the two of them. "I have joined the dojo again."

They both cheer.

"All right Jessie!" Jason cheers and I want to celebrate myself.

I am finally moving on.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus power*

Chelbell2016:

Well this part of the series is finished and I will send through the first chapter of:

Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus cheetah power season 2

Within a few hours. Please review.


End file.
